Le pourquoi du comment!
by Myrrdyn
Summary: Séquelle de "je ne sais pas mais je sais". Il est recommandé de lire cette dernière avant d'entreprendre celle-ci. Que se passe-t'il après qu'Arthur ait quitté le bar? (Sauf si je change d'avis ceci est un pré-slash).
1. Chapter 1

**Le pourquoi du comment**

- Si je m'étais attendu à ça ! Je ne pourrai plus jamais le regarder de la même façon, marmonna Yousouf plus pour lui-même que pour rompre le silence tendu qui s'était abattu depuis maintenant cinq minutes à leur table.

Eames, les sourcils froncés, la mine grave et songeuse, fixait la porte par laquelle avait fui leur point man presque dix minutes auparavant. C'était la première fois qu'Ariane le voyait autrement qu'enjoué et ouvert. Il faut dire que les évènements de la soirée n'avaient rien eu de très joyeux non plus.

Quel choc cela avait été pour elle d'apprendre que leur Arthur, si taciturne et asocial, avait eu autrefois une vie ordinaire et rangée, pleine de rires d'enfant et de joie conjugale, et qu'il s'était vu devoir tourner le dos à tout ça. Que ce qu'elle pensait savoir de cet homme n'était que le sommet de l'iceberg dont la fondation même était sciemment dissimulée. Cette part d'ombre qui s'était finalement éclaircit à leurs yeux. Yousouf avait raison d'une certaine façon, plus rien de serait comme avant. Arthur, qui détestait attirer l'attention sur lui, qui n'aimait pas se dévoiler, afficher ses sentiments ou s'exprimer plus que de raison, Arthur en quelques minutes venait de lever le voile sur son passé, dans un métier où moins on en disait sur soi et plus les chances de survie étaient garabties. Arthur qui dans un moment de pure honnêteté, de folie? avait fait fi de cette recommandation et venait en quelque sorte de changer la donne, de bousculer les acquis et de bouleverser leur dynamique d'équipe. Si elle se sentait à ce point perdue et déstabilisée elle n'osait imaginer ce que pouvait ressentir Cobb et Eames, eux qui le côtoyaient depuis des années.

D'ailleurs Cobb semblait aux abonnés absents, sans réaction. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de colère à son encontre. Toute cette histoire avait débuté à cause de lui, lui et ses propos blessants. Elle ne l'aurait jamais décrit comme quelqu'un de vindicatif et hargneux il faut croire que ce soir était la soirée des découvertes, certaines mauvaises, d'autres troublantes, toutes inattendues et d'une façon certaine déstabilisantes et malvenues.

Un brusque mouvement sur sa droite la tira de ses réflexions. Cobb s'était levé, semblant s'être extirpé de son état d'apathie et à son tour tira silencieusement sa révérence sans leur adresser la moindre attention, perdu dans ses propres pensées.

Le regard que posa Eames sur la silhouette de l'extracteur la fit frémir involontairement. C'était là celui que le forger réservait aux personnes et projections qui osaient s'attaquer à un de ses collègues, du moins ceux pour qui il avait un minimum d'estime. Et il ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute, même avant cette soirée, que Eames était particulièrement attaché à leur point man, certain irait même jusqu'à dire que cela dépassait le simple stade de la camaraderie.

Pourtant en cet instant ce n'est pas l'amour qui animait leur forger. La fureur glaciale qui illuminait ses prunelles grises, d'habitude pétillantes d'humour et de malice, et l'aura de violence contenue qui l'enveloppait tout entier incita presque Ariane à prier pour le repos en paix de leur extracteur. Si Eames avait son mot à dire, et il ne faisait pas un pli qu'il se l'octroierait d'une manière ou d'une autre, il allait y avoir de la casse ce soir. Mais après tout ce n'est pas comme si Cobb ne l'avait pas cherché.

C'est ainsi qu'en digne gentleman qui se respecte Eames se décida à ne pas trahir les attentes et expectations de la demoiselle il se leva lentement, déposa quelques billets sur la table, se pencha pour embrasser Ariane sur la joue, adressa un hochement de tête à Yousouf et se lança à la poursuite de Cobb.

Yousouf et Ariane le regardèrent disparaître rapidement. Le chimiste poussa alors un soupir avant de grommeler :

- Je ne sais pas pour toi fillette, mais moi j'ai besoin d'un autre verre ! En fait, je vais même prendre la bouteille. Tu es avec moi ?


	2. Chapter 2

Un grand merci à **Onst** et **LayaCaldin** pour vos messages de soutien. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira tout autant.

**ATTENTION**: il est très rapidement fait mention de violences sur mineur (ça ne concerne pas Cobb), libre à vous de poursuivre ou de vous arrêtez là.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2:<br>**

Cobb se releva doucement tout en s'essuyant la commissure des lèvres avec sa manche, le regard hagard posé fixement à quelques mètres devant lui, n'osant croiser le regard gris orageux de l'autre homme. Il était peu probable que celui-ci eut déjà fini d'en découdre, il ne servait à rien de le provoquer outre mesure. Il posa instinctivement la main à sa mâchoire, la mobilisant non pas de fracture ni de déboitement, mais elle risquait d'être douloureuse quelques jours. Il sentait déjà les premiers signes d'un bel hématome apparaître. Mince, c'est qu'il avait un sacré crochet le bougre!

A peine eut-il le temps de se faire cette remarque que le forger fondit une nouvelle fois sur lui, lui décochant une droite digne d'un pro, direction la pommette cette fois-ci, ce qui le projeta une nouvelle fois au sol d'où il se sentit soulever sans cérémonie par une poigne décidément de fer, avant d'être repoussé en arrière, son dos entrant douloureusement en contact avec le mur en brique derrière lui. Ils construisent encore des bâtiments en briques à Manhattan ? fit observer son cerveau quelque peu –beaucoup- embrouillé par la dérouillée à sens unique qu'il se prenait intéressant, peut-être cela pourra me servir lors d'un prochain boulot, songea-t'il; "Ouais, c'est ça » lui répondit narquoisement une petite voix dans sa tête, « à défaut de mur ta prochaine aventure risque de se faire sous terre si tu te bouges pas un peu le cul! » Qu'est-ce que …, hein … de quoi ?

Quand soudain le visage dangereusement proche de son collègue le fit émerger quelque peu de cet état de semi-conscience cotonneux dans lequel il se trouvait. Et à voir la fumée qui semblait s'échapper des narines de son coéquipier ce n'était assurément pas pour s'enquérir de sa santé du moment. « Peut-être est-ce qu'il est du signe du dragon », résonna une nouvelle fois dans sa tête la petite voix pernicieuse, « ou alors du buffle cela expliquerait qu'il soit sur le point de charger. »

Eames scruta l'autre homme avec tout le mépris et le dégoût qu'il ressentait pour celui qu'il aurait pu appeler « ami », avant ce soir. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, lui faire cracher toute ses dents et les lui faire avaler une par une! Il n'avait pas ressenti une telle rage depuis qu'adolescent, il avait surpris son père dans le lit conjugal, avec son petit cousin, de quatre ans son cadet. Quel scandale cela avait fait dans la famille, mais bon rien que quelques chèques bien dispensés n'avaient pu calmer. Apparence et honneur faisaient meilleurs figures dans les vielles familles anglaises que valeurs et bonne conscience. Quelle putain de bande d'hypocrites! Ces mêmes personnes qui avaient su sortir le grand jeu, voiles, dentelles et petits mouchoirs noirs à l'appui, lorsque Kevin avait été mis en terre quelques semaines plus tard, officiellement mort des suites d'une pneumonie, même si la vérité était toute autre : une nuit de décembre, un pont en pierre, une eau glaciale, et un enfant de 11 ans ne sachant pas nager mais connaissant à présent la vraie nature des adultes, celle que partageaient ses propres parents. Dans son esprit torturé et blessé pas étonnant qu'il ait opté pour l'oubli éternel, choix à coup sûr validé par son corps abimé et son petit cœur brisé. Quelle nature diabolique, quel besoins pervers pouvaient pousser un homme à s'attaquer cruellement à un être aussi innocent, quelles conditions humaines faisaient qu'un frère se détournait d'un autre, qu'un ami rejetait un ami, que Cobb s'en prenait à Arthur.

Il n'avait pas pu avoir de réponses dix-sept ans auparavant, mais là c'était différent. Là il tenait le responsable à bout de bras, à sa merci. Enfin la partie difficile serait d'avoir assez de self-control pour ne pas trop l'amocher, pour l'instant. Pas besoin d'être Einstein pour savoir qu'un comateux ça parle pas.

Un hoquement de surprise puis des chuchotements à sa droite attira son attention. Un couple d'une trentaine d'année se tenait là, à les observer, horrifiés. C''est vrai que le tableau qu'il formait Cobbs et lui ne prêtait guère à confusion. En un mot: AGRESSION. Par contre déterminer quelle serait leur action première l'était bien plus pour Eames. Allaient-ils prévenir les flics? Rassembler les autres badauds de l'avenue pour une intervention alerte à Manhattan collective? Ou tout simplement passer leur chemin comme si de rien était, regagnant leur petite vie paisible et sans soucis? Il n'avait jamais été très fort en math mais statistiquement les chances pour qu'il soit interrompu étaient de deux contre unes. A quoi bon tenter le diable!

Saisissant Cobb par l'épaule, il le tira sans ménagement vers une petite ruelle, non-visible depuis la rue principale. Là, hormis quelques rats qui farfouillaient dans les poubelles, pas de risques d'être interrompu. L'interrogatoire pouvait commencer. Après les muscles c'était au tour des mots d'entrer en action. Et rien ne lui interdisait de la jouer mauvaise. Cobbs allait goûter à sa propre médecine, made in forger.

- Avec toi, pas besoin d'ennemis hein ?, siffla-t'il avec dégoût; « tu te charges tout seul, comme un grand, d'attaquer et de pourrir la vie de tes partenaires. »

N'attendant pas une quelconque réaction ou réponse il poursuivit d'un ton plus posé, plus inquisiteur et bizarrement détaché :

« Alors dis-moi, quel est ton moment favori dans tout ça? Est-ce lorsque tu assènes d'une main de maître le premier coup, sûr de ta réussite? »

« Ou est-ce quand apparaissent incrédulité et souffrance dans les yeux de ta victime, décidément bien naïve d'avoir un instant baissé sa garde? »

« A moins que ce soit quand elle se retrouve à genou, en proie au déchirement qu'apporte la trahison d'une personne de confiance ? », assena-t'il, remarquant avec plaisir le tressaillement involontaire de Cobb aux mots trahison et confiance.

Ne souhaitant pas que celui-ci ait le temps de se défaire de cette combinaison de honte et de culpabilité qui l'habitait à présent il poursuivit, toujours à la manière d'un scientifique, froid et méthodique, déstabilisant lorsque l'on connaissait le caractère impétueux du forger:

« Que ressens-tu alors ? Prends-tu ton pied à voir l'autre à terre, à tes pieds, désabusé, désespéré, à l'agonie? La sensation de puissance et de supériorité sur un autre être humain, dont l'existence psychique, ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste après le passage de l'ouragan Dominique, dépend de ton bon vouloir? »

« Ou alors juste la joie de pouvoir détruire l'autre, de le piétiner en sociopathe qui se respecte, et sans éclaboussures s'il te plait ? » finit-il d'énumérer, à la manière d'un psychiatre faisant face à un patient récalcitrant, avec tout le calme empathique dont il était pourvu.

Puis, de nouveau, son visage se transforma devant les yeux hypnotisés de Cobb, pour cette fois-ci s'identifier à un enfant surexcité qui vient de découvrir son nouveau centre d'intérêt, les étoiles plein les yeux, un nouveau masque dont le rictus sarcastique venait cependant fausser l'adoration.

« Soit sympa et partage avec ton vieux pote british! Le père noël a été quelque peu oublieux quand j'étais môme, il ne m'a jamais apporté le manuel du parfait grand connard ! ».

« Petit aparté : si un jour tu décides de quitter le milieu, je suis persuadé que tu feras un malheur en tant que séminariste j'en vois déjà l'intitulé : où comment achever une personne sans laisser la moindre évidence, l'art de la trahison élevé au rang de Sciences ! » scanda-t'il, le doigt pointé vers le ciel et un sourire béat aux lèvres, comme s'il venait d'émettre l'idée la plus génialissime qui soit.

« Toi, mon ami, tu en as de la ressource, ça foisonne là-dedans » fit-il en désignant la tête de Dom.

Fallait le reconnaître, Eames possédait l'art scénique des meilleurs comédiens. Il savait attirer l'attention de son audimat, consentant ou non, les envouter par sa gestuelle et son discours. Nul ne pouvait échapper à l'emprise quasi-ensorcelante du forger une fois que celui-ci entrait en action. Ce n'était pas par hasard qu'il était reconnu comme l'un sinon le meilleur forgeur de la profession. Pas étonnant donc que Cobb but chacune des paroles de son homologue, incapable de l'interrompre pour contester ou se défendre contre les propos pas très enjôleurs dont il faisait l'objet.

« Mince, le chat a mangé sa langue!, s'exclama soudainement Eames, faussement catastrophé, comme s'il s'adressait à un public imaginaire. « Empoisonnée comme elle est, la pauvre bête va tomber raide dingue, et les vétos ça courent pas les rues à cette heure-ci. » S'exclama-t'il d'une voix claire et limpide.

Puis prenant une mine attristée il s'exclama d'un ton chargé de tragique :

«_Fier et Indomptable, Noble et Elégant, le chat noir s'en est allé, Libre et Admirable, rejoindre Arthur au Firmament.__Et je vous le dis, je vous clame, j'en dénonce là le triste drame, en fourbe l'esprit de Cobb programme, votre fin … pas d'état d'âme, une fin sans amalgame_.»

Et pour saluer son ode funèbre, Eames se pencha cérémonieusement en avant, en signe de respect. Ses yeux cependant ne quittant pas ceux de son adversaire du moment, froids et implacables.

A défaut d'un quelconque félin véritable Cobb préféra voir à travers ce geste et ces quelques vers mal agencés toute l'affection et la déférence que portait Eames à leur poin…, non, à son point man. Ce soir, il avait perdu le droit de considérer Arthur comme sien, il avait repoussé je jeune homme jusqu'à l'exclure de sa vie et il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse l'y réintroduire, même avec la meilleure des volontés.

La voix d'Eames le sortit une nouvelle fois de son univers d'auto-apitoiement et de récriminations. De souffrance aussi face aux paroles pleines de fiels émises à son rencontre exagérées et inconsidérées? Comme il le voudrait, mais elles touchaient le vrai et l'atteignaient donc d'autant plus. Il avait été beaucoup de chose ce soir - lâche, vindicatif, insensible, aigri, agressif, amer - et tant d'autres adjectifs tous peu enviables, mais malhonnête, surtout envers lui-même, il ne le pouvait pas, il n'en avait plus la force. Peut-être les poings de Eames lui avaient-ils remis les idées en places peut-être était-il temps d'arrêter de se voiler la face, de se cacher derrière un masque de professionnel calme et imperturbable, droit et stoïque. Qui pouvait-il encore berner de toute façon ? Certainement pas Eames, Ariane et Yousouf, et encore moins lui-même. Il était temps de faire face à la vérité, aussi peu flatteuse soit-elle ! Qu'avait-il à perdre qu'il n'avait pas déjà perdu ? Leur respect ? Leur considération? Leur camaraderie ?

- Sois un amour et préviens-moi quand viendra mon tour ok ? J'ai beaucoup de défauts mais masochiste je ne le suis pas. Mais bon c'est pas de moi dont on parle ce soir ! poursuivit Eames. « Alors dis-moi qu'est-ce que ça fait de découvrir que tu n'as pas le monopole du malheur, hein Dominique? Que l'expression « sortir les mouchoirs » ne désigne pas uniquement tes interlocuteurs ?

- Je …. Je n'ai jamais ….. c'est faux ….je n'ai jamais pensé …., bredouilla Cobb, incapable de trouver ses mots tant ses émotions, son trouble prenaient le dessus sur tout le reste. C'était toujours le cas quand Mal était concernée, même indirectement.

- Non ? s'agaça Eames, « j'étais là je te rappelle, tu as clairement balancé à Arthur qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, qu'il avait un niveau émotionnel proche de zéro, qu'il n'avait pas d'existence propre en dehors du boulot. Fade, sans saveur, sans aucune profondeur pour citer tes mots.

-S'il te plait Eames, arrêtes! J'ai compris ! Par pitié arrêtes ! murmura, supplia Cobb.

- Arrêter? hurla le forger se maîtrisant pour ne pas lui en coller une autre. « Tu oses me demander de t'accorder la clémence que tu as refusée à Arthur tout-à-l'heure? Il n'aurait jamais dû avoir à te la demander pour commencer.

- Je sais. Je me suis comporté comme le dernier des crétins, balbutia Cobb, conscient que chaque mot pouvait raviver la fureur du forger.

- Un peu tard pour avoir des remords, lui répondit Eames du tac au tac. « Je suis curieux de connaitre tes explications, et elles ont intérêts à être sacrement bonnes car croit-moi rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de disparaître et te laisser à ta pathétique existence. Après t'avoir refait quelque peu le portrait. »

- Je … il …, il est le dernier lien qui me raccroche à Mal tu comprends ? Celle du début, celle qui manifestait tant d'enthousiasme pour les rêves et leur fonctionnement, qui était intarissable quant aux possibilités mises à notre disposition, commença Cobb avec hésitation, les yeux rivés au sol, les poings serrés sur ses hanches.

« Elle l'adorait tu sais, poursuivit-il avec souffrance. « Arthur était un peu le petit frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. »

Puis avec un petit sourire amusé, il encra son regard dans celui du forger et confia :

« Oh, je me rappelle l'avoir détesté au début, cette attention, cet attachement qu'il recevait d'elle et qui m'était par là-même retirée. Mais Mal n'était pas exclusive dans l'amour qu'elle prodiguait et il m'a fallu une engueulade bien comme il faut de sa part pour m'en apercevoir. Ca et le fait que c'est Arthur qui l'a poussée à tenter sa chance avec moi. »

- Pour sûre il faut lui reconnaître que ta femme ne manquait pas de caractère, mieux valait être dans ses petits papiers, interrompit le forger, avec la tendresse qu'engendrait toujours Mal en lui.

- Mais même avec ça j'ai toujours ressenti une pointe de jalousie à l'encontre d'Arthur, reprit Cobb avec amertume. « Ils avaient une telle complicité, une entente tacite, nul besoin de mots entre eux. Lui qui était si fuyant, si asocial, avec elle il s'épanouissait. Et cette complicité je la retrouve en mes enfants quand il me parle de leur oncle Arthur. D'une certaine façon ils le connaissent plus qu'ils ne me connaissent moi leur propre père il était là pour chaque noël que j'ai manqué, pour chacun de leur anniversaires il leur racontait des histoires sur leur mère alors que c'était à moi de le faire, il détenait ce rôle qu'il m'a été empêché de tenir. Je suis leur père biologique mais quelque part il est leur tuteur, il est leur modèle au niveau paternel, et même si je sais que c'est ridicule et qu'il ne cherche pas à me retirer ma fonction de parent je lui en veux pour ça. Aussi quand il m'a posé cette ridicule question à leur propos j'ai vu rouge j'ai vu dans cette simple question une intention de sa part de me critiquer, de me rabaisser. Ma réaction a été plus qu'excessive, mais je voulais lui faire mal, le blesser, lui faire ressentir ma douloureuse frustration, je voulais lui arracher ce lien qui s'était créer entre lui et mes enfants, le chasser de leur existence, de ma vie. Retrouver la place que je croyais m'être due et qui, sans sa présence, me reviendrait indubitablement. »

« Je n'ignore pas tout ce que je lui dois, sans lui James et Philippa n'aurait pas seulement perdu leur mère. Il m'a sauvé, il m'a guidé et ramené auprès de ma famille. Il a toujours été présent, fidèle dans son rôle d'ange gardien, de garde-fou. L'épaule forte sur laquelle m'appuyer dans mes instants de doutes et de faiblesse, de folie aussi. Ces moments que je cherche à oublier mais dont sa seule présence m'y renvoie inlassablement. Il est l'incarnation de mon passé Eames, il représente tout ce que j'ai perdu : Mal, les premières années de mes gosses que j'ai manquées alors que lui était présent. Je l'aime autant que je le déteste Il provoque en moi un tel chaos, des sentiments si contradictoires. J'ai besoin de lui en permanence mais en même temps je veux qu'il disparaisse complètement. Et je m'en veux de ressentir cela ! Il ne mérite pas ça, et je ne dis pas ça parce que je connais à présent son histoire.

A ces mots, Eames poussa un profond soupir. Un petit sourire naquit au coin de sa bouche, ses yeux trahissant cependant l'absence de tout amusement. La rage et la colère avait laissé place à une profonde lassitude. Et l'énergie qu'il avait dû mobiliser pour comprendre l'esprit tortueux de Cobb l'avait tout bonnement lessivé.

- T'es vraiment quelqu'un de compliqué toi! Pourquoi ne pas juste lui avoir dit tout ça au lieu de l'agresser ? Je suis sûr qu'il aurait compris ! C'est Arthur dont on parle, le plus conciliant qui puisse exister dans le cadre de l'amitié, le plus indulgent.

- Je sais ! Mal l'avait perçu dès le début : il est le meilleur d'entre nous m'a-t'elle dit un soir, le plus pur, le plus fort, le plus fiable.

- Et elle était un excellent juge de caractère. Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir écouté ?

- Je suis désolé !

- Ce n'est pas envers moi que tu dois t'excuser.

Nouvel hochement de tête, puis après quelques moments d'hésitation :

- Je l'ai perdu lui-aussi hein?

- J'ai bien peur que ça soit plus compliqué que cela. Il se pourrait que nous l'ayons tous perdu en fait, soupira Eames avant de s'adosser à son tour contre le mur détrempé par la pluie qui continuait de tomber.

Il tata quelques instants sa poche de veste avant d'en extirper un paquet et s'alluma une cigarette, en proposant une machinalement à Cobb au passage, lequel déclina d'un discret mouvement de tête. Perdu dans la contemplation de la nuit et des veloutes de fumées qui s'élevaient paresseusement vers le ciel Eames ajouta sombrement:

- Je ne pense pas qu'il n'ait jamais eu l'intention de nous en dire autant. En fait j'en suis même persuadé, et crois-moi après ce soir c'est la seule certitude qu'il me soit donnée de formuler.

Remettant sa casquette diplômé es psychologie, mention très bien s'il vous plait, il tenta d'approfondir :

- L'Arthur que nous avons vu ce soir était celui du passé, celui qui se cache derrière la carapace, blessé, désillusionné, refusant d'être aperçu ou même perçu. Il est celui qui avance sans jamais regarder en arrière, et je ne l'en blâme pas, pas après son histoire. Et là, tout de suite, j'ai bien peur que son amie la Fuite ne le pousse à prendre les devants vers un chemin qu'elle seule connaît.

De nouveau il s'interrompit pour prendre une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine, veine tentative pour reprendre la maîtrise de ses émotions. Calmer l'angoisse qui petit à petit envahissait toute les cellules de son corps.

- Enfin pour ce que j'en dis, il m'arrive de me tromper, surtout quand il s'agit d'une personne à laquelle je tiens. L'aveuglement des émotions sans doute, ajouta t'il, plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda timidement Cobb, ne relevant pas l'admission du forger quant à ses sentiments pour leur point man. Faits connus de tous, excepté du principal intéressé.

- Attendre ! Attendre et espérer. Espérer que notre Arthur à nous nous soit un minimum attaché et ne disparaisse pas de nos vies, qu'il ne laisse pas l'Arthur d'antan prendre le dessus. La profession de bookmaker a beau avoir été inventée par mes ancêtres, aujourd'hui je suis incapable d'ouvrir des paris encore moins d'engager des pronostics.

« Il est seul Dom, perdu, en proie au doute et à la détresse. Cette combinaison peut le pousser à n'importe quelle décision. Arthur n'est pas quelqu'un d'irréfléchi et d'impulsif par nature mais cette combinaison d'émotion peut l'entraîner à prendre des décisions drastiques. Je me targue de connaitre la psychologie humaine, de pouvoir lire en chacun, du moins partiellement, mais là je suis perdu, je ne vois que du noir et du gris. Je suis d'avis d'attendre, de voir venir les choses. Les miracles existent, même si mon côté athée me pousse à ne pas trop compter dessus. On verra ! »

Bon sur ce, c'est pas tout ça mais mon avion décolle tôt demain, je file passe le bonjour aux mômes, et tâches de dormir un peu, t'as vraiment sale mine.

La faute à qui ? failli lui répondre Dom tout en observant la silhouette d'Eames s'éloigner de lui.

- Oh ! Une dernière chose : blesse une nouvelle fois Arthur et tu es** un homme mort**!

* * *

><p>J'espère que la confrontation vous a plu; laissez moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensez, en bien ou en moins bien, toute critiques est bonne à prendre.<p>

Prochain chapitre: on entre dans le vif du sujet.

J'ignore encore quand il sera publlié.

A ce sujet, je suis à la recherche d'une beta qui me relirait, corrigerait mes fautes, soulignerait les incohérences, bref me seconderait. Si vous êtes intéressé faîtes le moi savoir;


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Les rues de Londres résonnaient de cette folle frénésie qui saisissait les gens à l'approche des fêtes de Noël. Partout résonnaient rires, éclats de voix, chœurs et carols. Les cœurs étaient à la joie et tous souhaitaient le faire savoir, le communiquer, le partager. On se rapprochait d'avec son voisin, on oubliait les animosités le temps d'un repas de fête, on reprenait contact avec de vieilles connaissances pour mieux les reperdre par la suite. Amour, fraternité, tolérance, partage. Permettre à la magie de la vie de nous saisir, et la laisser nous bercer de doux rêves éveillés, de bons hommes rouges descendant par les cheminées, de paix universelle et de bonheur éternel. Une parfaite utopie mais si absurdement magnifique que l'espace d'un instant tout le monde voulait y croire et l'embrasser. 

Y est-il Lui aussi sensible? se demanda l'homme, accoudé à la fenêtre de son salon, lequel était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale, tandis qu'il contemplait avec détachement les lumières de la ville refléter cette atmosphère enjouée dont il se sentait étranger.

Cinq semaines venaient de s'écouler et toujours aucunes nouvelles. Pas même un vague écho. L'homme semblait avoir totalement déserté le monde des rêves. Aucun de ses contacts n'en avait entendu parler. Il avait pris soin de détruire tout moyen d'être contacté (adresses mail, téléphones, boîtes postales), Il avait même effacé toutes traces de son passage (comptes bancaires, déclarations d'impôts, immobiliers, véhicules …). En un mot Il s'était retiré de leur vie, de sa vie. Disparu. Envolé. Comme une ombre, n'ayant jamais existé. 

Le sentiment de terreur mêlé d'impuissance et de découragement, jusque-là inconnu mais si familier à présent, s'insinua en lui tel un poison, repoussant toute autre sensation ou émotion. Le paralysant, le dominant. Et cela le terrifiait presque autant que Sa disparition. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de perdre le contrôle ainsi, de ne pas être maître de ses pensées, de ses émotions. Il était Le Forger bon sang, celui qui manipule, qui trompe, qui ensorcelle. Et au final c'était lui qui s'était fait ensorceler. Par un beau ténébreux au regard sans fond et à la détresse sans nom.

Oh, il avait toujours su qu'il en pinçait pour l'autre homme mais il avait jusque-là préféré interpréter « ça »comme une passade, un amour de vacances dont on chérit le souvenir, mais qui est d'autant plus beau qu'il est éphémère. Pas d'accroches, de projets, de futur commun, d'engueulades et de prises de tête, juste un présent empli de soupirs et de plaisirs, de sérénité et de complicité. Et puis un jour comme ça on reprend la route, on avance vers l'inconnu, plein de bravache et d'énergie, seul maître de son parcours, de sa destinée.

Un peu seul, parfois beaucoup, avec de la passion, et de la folie.

Mais plus du tout.

Comme il en était venu à l'exécrer ce terme, ces cinq dernières semaines. Car c'est ainsi qu'il était maintenant, seul, inexorablement seul.

Seul face à ses doutes et à ses craintes, à ses peurs qui le tenaient éveillé la nuit et lui tenaillaient le ventre le jour.

Seul dans cette appréhension de ne plus jamais Le revoir, de ne plus savoir s'en passer, de ne plus pouvoir avancer. Et seul devant cette simple vérité, celle de trop L'aimer. Pour toujours, et sans doute à jamais.

Sans personne avec qui partager ce sentiment que l'on nomme désespoir.

Mais telle était sa vie. Les rares fois où il avait parlé avec leur architecte celle-ci avait fondue en larmes à la seule évocation de son nom, incontrôlable, inconsolable. Quant à Cobb, la culpabilité le rongeait tellement qu'il était incapable de se montrer empathique et conciliant, se confondant uniquement en excuses stériles et pathétiques. De ce côté-là rien à espérer. Et Yousouf, Yousouf son plus proche confident et son meilleur ami, Yousouf avait bien mal choisi son moment pour se lancer dans une opération top secrète, quelque chose en rapport avec un nouveau composant chimique aux promesses insoupçonnées. Yousouf donc était occupé et ne devait en aucun cas être dérangé. C'était toujours ainsi qu'il procédait quand les choses prenaient une tournure pour le moins tragique et personnelle.

Il était donc bien seul.

Il en aurait hurlé de rage et de désespoir. D'ailleurs il l'avait fait pas plus tard qu'hier soir, alliant gestes aux hurlements, fracassant contre le mur tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main nombres d'objets n'avaient pas survécu, il aurait à les remplacer, mais il s'en foutait, cela n'avait pas d'importance; juste comptait cette attente insoutenable, interminable qui le détruisait à feu lent. Et ses espoirs avec.

Le bruit de pas devant sa porte qui le faisait se figer, dans l'expectative du visiteur tant attendu, et puis la cruelle déception lorsqu'un bruit de clé se fait entendre et qu'une porte s'ouvre, mais pas la sienne.

Une sonnerie de téléphone qui résonne, la sienne cette fois, mais dont le numéro qui s'affiche n'est pas celui souhaité, juste l'appel de cette garce fière et hautaine, qu'il ne peut ni ne veut appeler mère, et qui une nouvelle fois le «convie» au gala familial de charité de cette fin d'année, refusant de comprendre que jamais au plus grand jamais il ne remettrait les pieds dans cet endroit tant détesté, au chef de famille si méprisable. Pourquoi persistait-il à répondre à ses appels ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Cela méritait réflexion, mais pas maintenant, sans doute jamais.

Et puis Arthur, Arthur à la coiffure impeccable, dans son costume trois pièces taillé sur mesure, Arthur qui se tenait là, face à lui, dans ce pub de Southwark, Arthur dont les yeux n'osaient se poser sur lui, indécis, perdus, confus. Arthur qui après quelques instants posait sa main sur son épaule comme si c'était lui, Eames, qui avait besoin de réconfort et de soutien, Arthur enfin qui s'excusait, triste et désolé, et Eames se réveillait soudain, troublé, accablé. Maudissant le fait de toujours pouvoir rêver.

Et ce silence, entre chaque son, chaque songe, chaque rêve, ce silence qui le nargue, l'angoisse et le submerge. Ce silence qui symbolise le temps qui passe bien plus que la vieille horloge victorienne sur le mur en pierre gris, ce temps qui chaque jour le sépare un peu plus de sa dernière rencontre avec Arthur, ce temps qui amenuise en lui l'espérance d'un jour le retrouver. 

Il en était là, seul, enfermé dans son silence, dans ce noir absolu, avec pour seul visage ce monde qui continue à tourner, insensible, inébranlable, imperturbable.

Et il se mit à pleurer. Solitairement. Silencieusement. 

* * *

><p><strong>Désolée, je sais qu'à la fin du 2<strong>**ème**** chapitre j'avais dit que les choses allaient enfin s'accélérer mais j'ai pensé qu'il était important d'avoir un aperçu de l'état d'esprit de Eames pour mieux aborder la suite. J'espère que vous avez tout de même aimé. **

**Le prochain chapitre, juré promis, sera publié très très vite, probablement fin de semaine, quant au contenu … vous verrez.**

**Enfin un grand merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont encouragée à poursuivre cette fic, Mellucky, Mademoiselle Else, LayaCaldin, Onst. Et à tous les autres.**

**A très bientôt.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

- Eames

Un cœur qui bat la chamade, une main aux ongles rongés jusqu'au sang qui se crispe sur le combiné tandis que l'autre accroche le tissus du pantalon, une boule qui se forme dans la gorge, douloureuse, des paupières qu'on abaisse, qu'on comprime pour ne plus s'absorber que dans cet instant tant désiré et se fermer à tout le reste, pour empêcher les larmes qui se forment de s'écouler.

Et un mot qui parvient à s'échapper, tremblant, à peine audible, comme si celui qui l'émettait craignait que tout ceci s'effondre.

- Arthur

Le silence s'installa, chacun cherchant ses mots pour l'entame d'une conversation qui était toute sauf banale.

Le contact tant attendu était enfin arrivé. Mais personne ne semblait pouvoir l'amorcer.

Rassemblant son courage mais surtout laissant parler l'amertume et l'angoisse des derniers jours Eames commença.

- Je me lance même si je ne sais comment! Oh je pourrais commencer par « comment ça va Darling ? » « Eh ! Ça fait longtemps, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Tu sais un téléphone ça sert à donner des nouvelles à tes vieux potes de temps en temps!» mais toi et moi savons que ç'est parler pour ne rien dire n'est-ce pas ? Et la situation fait que nous en sommes à des années lumières.

Quelques secondes lui furent nécessaires pour choisir son mode d'approche, instant au cours duquel Arthur choisit de reste silencieux.

- Je commencerai donc par : putain t'était où ! Non pas que je m'inquiétais non, tu me connais depuis le temps. Je suis quelqu'un de fantasque moi, frivole, insouciant, irresponsable dirait certain. Mais tu sais, c'est juste ces petites questions sans grand intérêt qui te trottent parfois dans la tête, qui te parasitent et dont tu ne peux te défaire, du style : est-ce qu'il va bien ? Est-ce que ton collègue s'en tire avec ce qui le dérange? Est-ce que ton ami arrive à aller de l'avant ? EST-CE QUE L'HOMME SUR LEQUEL TU AS CRAQUE IL Y A DES ANNEES EXISTE TOUJOURS OU S'EST-IL FINALEMENT TIRER UNE BALLE DANS LA TÊTE ? Le corps gisant dans la boue d'une sombre ruelle d'une obscure ville d'Europe de l'Est ou qui sait d'Asie !

De nouveau Eames s'interrompit, le temps de calmer sa voix qui avait pris bien malgré lui une note des plus aigües, un peu hystérique sur les bords, mais surtout emplie de cette terreur qu'il avait accumulée ces derniers jours et qui maintenant pouvait librement s'évacuer auprès du principal concerné.

Seule la respiration légèrement saccadée de l'autre homme au bout du fil lui confirma qu'il était toujours là. Pas un bruit, pas un son n'avait franchi les lèvres du point man depuis qu'il avait prononcé son nom. Le bruit d'air qu'on inspire puis qu'on expire. Le bruit synonyme de vie. D'un Arthur en vie.

Et c'est d'un ton plus posé, plus en rapport avec l'image qu'avait de lui Arthur qu'il poursuivit :

- Non, Darling, vraiment tout va bien, je pète la forme, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas dormi plus de quelques heures ces quinze derniers jours, passant le plus clair de mon temps à appeler nos connaissances communes, à consulter tes comptes en banque maintenant inexistants ou encore à appeler les hôpitaux et les morgues de L.A, New-York, Paris et la moitié des capitales d'Europe, ce qui est absurde je te l'accorde mais il faut bien s'occuper l'esprit hein! Ce n'est pas comme si je ne sautais pas nerveusement sur mon téléphone toutes les cinq minutes de crainte de ne pas l'avoir entendu sonner ! Non Darling tout va bien, ma vie fonctionne à merveille. Je me fais juste un sang d'encre pour cet homme tu sais ? Mais si tu le connais ! Cet américain d'une trentaine d'années, un brun au regard ténébreux et qui file une mauvaise passe mais qui refuse de demander de l'aide! Tu sais bien, celui qui ne veut pas déranger son monde alors il préfère sombrer seul doucement mais surement, jusqu'à toucher le fond et continuer à creuser. Il doit être à mi-chemin du Tibet maintenant. Mais comme je te dis tout va bien, pas de quoi en faire un drame hein ? Et toi, du nouveau?

Un petit rire sans joie lui répondit, associé à quatre mots qu'Eames n'attendait plus de la bouche du point man et qui faillit le faire pleurer de soulagement:

- Moi, j'ai besoin d'aide.

- Où ?

- Au Cross road pub dans quinze minutes ?

- Ok

Et Arthur raccrocha.

* * *

><p>Eames enfila précipitamment gants, écharpe et manteau. Arrivant en bas de chez lui il s'interrogea quelques secondes : n'était-il pas exagéré de prendre un taxi pour ne parcourir qu'une centaine de mètre ? Il se fit la remarque que c'était ironique tout de même qu'à chaque fois qu'un virage s'opérait dans sa relation avec Arthur, pluie et bourrasques de vent s'invitaient à la partie.<p>

Et du changement il s'avait qu'il allait y en avoir. Pour commencer ne venait-il pas d'admettre son attirance à la personne concernée ? Merde, c'était sorti spontanément dans la conversation. Plus de marche arrière possible maintenant, si cela eut-il jamais été dans ses intentions. En même temps, au vue de la situation ils n'en étaient plus à un tracas près. Non, c'était même une goutte dans un océan de problèmes.

L'appréhension le saisit soudainement. Cette rencontre avec Arthur il la souhaitait, la sollicitait depuis ces cinq interminables semaines, il l'avait jouée dans sa tête des dizaines de fois, en avait changé les scénarios tout aussi souvent. Et maintenant qu'il y arrivait, enfin, l'énormité de la tache le saisit, le non-droit à l'erreur, l'inconnu vers où se dirigeait leur avenir, celui d'Arthur en particulier, et le sien dans une moindre mesure.

Arthur était arrivé au point de non-retour s'il en était à demander de l'aide. A lui par-dessus tout ! Ariane, Yousouf, même Saito n'auraient-ils pas mieux convenu ? Non, peut-être pas Saito mais Ariane ? A défaut de réelle expérience de la vie elle savait écouter, être présente, compatir. Non pas qu'il ne le pouvait pas, non, mais ce n'était pas ça que les gens qui le connaissait retenait de lui ! Il était le clown de service, celui qui préférait l'amusement à toute forme de sérieux, qui se détachait du monde des soucis pour se baigner dans l'allégresse et les plaisirs de la vie.

Une silhouette apparut brusquement devant lui et ne fut-ce ses réflexes d'ancien soldat il aurait été s'encastrer dans le gars. Bon sang les gens ne pouvaient-ils pas regarder où ils allaient, refusant avec toute l'hypocrisie dont il était capable de s'inclure dans le lot. Levant les yeux vers l'inconnu pour l'engueuler vertement toute insulte déserta son pauvre cerveau passé à présent en mode absent. Devant lui se tenait Arthur. Non pas le Arthur qu'il connaissait, celui des taquineries et autre moqueries partagées. Pas plus celui des rêves, droit, professionnel, imperturbable. Non, lui faisait face un homme au visage creusé et émacié, à la pâleur concurrençant celui d'un spectre de Dickens, des valises sous les yeux d'un kilomètre de long, le regard épuisé et fiévreux de celui qui ne parvient pas à trouver le repos de l'esprit. Un Arthur aux vêtements bien trop grands pour lui. Aux cheveux plaqués sur le front et les côtés, lui dissimulant une partie du visage. Aux extrémités secouées par de fins tremblements et rougis par le froid.

L'Arthur qui lui faisait face n'était qu'ombre. Pas étonnant qu'il ait besoin d'aide, n'importe qui en le voyant pouvait s'en rendre compte.

- Arthur, man, c'est bon de te revoir.

Un pauvre sourire lui répondit. Un qui était inconnu du forger, un qui ne rentrait pas dans la liste des différents sourires made in Arthur qu'il savait son cerveau avoir enregistrée et rangée quelque part. Une esquisse de sourire tellement triste, désabusé, perdu au possible.

Et Eames ferma les yeux, espérant maintenant que tout ceci ne fut qu'un rêve, qu'il était toujours assis dans son appartement de St James's Street, attendant désespérément un coup de fil qui ne venait pas. Tout plutôt que cet Arthur au regard vide, si désespérément vide, ce regard si similaire à celui de Mal, celui qu'elle avait vraisemblablement arboré avant de se jeter dans le vide. Celui qu'elle lui avait trop souvent porté vers la fin. Et malgré toute l'aide qu'ils avaient tenté de lui apporter, rien n'y avait fait, et cela s'était fini par le drame que l'on connait.

Et un doute insupportable s'empara de lui, celui de se retrouver tout aussi dépassé, tout autant désarmé. Toute une énergie, tout un acharnement pour au final obtenir une fin loin, très loin d'un conte de fées.

Un frisson le traversa, puis un autre. Il n'était pas assez idiot pour s'imaginer que le froid glacial de ce mois de décembre en était l'unique responsable. Merde, il était transi, une main glacial enserrait son cœur et bloquait ses poumons, l'empêchant de respirer.

Il ignora combien de temps il resta là, immobile, tentant d'échapper à cette réalité qui le tétanisait. Une seconde ? Ou était-ce une minute ? Plus ? Il savait que le moment où il s'ouvrirait de nouveau au monde marquerait la fin du sien. Plus jamais sa vie ne serait comme avant. Il aurait à faire un choix, dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Aider Arthur et se perdre dans le doute, la terreur, la noirceur, renier ce qu'il était depuis quelques années, un irresponsable et arrogant forger, ou fuir cet homme qui avait su franchir ses barrières et s'imposer dans sa vie, fuir …et le perdre. Quoiqu'il choisisse il perdait. Les dés étaient pipés et c'était à lui de jouer. Il était foutu d'avance. Un amer ricanement s'échappa de ses lèvres, incontrôlable, comme l'était devenu sa vie.

Et comme ça il ouvrit les yeux.

Sur la rue animée.

Sur le sol détrempé.

Sur l'emplacement où s'était tenu Arthur

Et qui était vide à présent.

Et comme ça sa décision fut prise. Bien qu'il sembla qu'Arthur l'eut prise pour lui et avant lui!

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais que mon personnage d'Eames est rempli de contrariétés quant à sa volonté de porter secours à Arthur, mais c'est dans la nature humaine. On se dit que pour un ami ou un proche à qui on tient on pourrait braver un dragon, on est même prêt à le faire venir plus vite, mais une fois en face de la bête on a toujours un instant de doute, est-ce qu'on a bien fait ? Est-ce qu'on va y laisser des plumes? Est-ce qu'on se montrera à la hauteur? Certains feront marche arrière, d'autre fonceront tête baissée et aux diables les conséquences, et d'autres enfin réfléchiront à la meilleure tactique à employer, si on leur en laisse le temps et l'occasion.<strong>

**Eames a-t'il eu ce temps ? Le dragon s'est-il laissé amadouer, a-t'il préféré la fuite ou bien s'est-il mis de côté pour à son tour observer ? Les paris sont ouverts pour quelques jours. Sur quel scénario misez-vous ? Peut-être y en a-t'il un quatrième!**

**En tout cas la suite au prochain numéro.**

**Petit bémol, c'est drôle mais le fait de parler de dragon et quelque part de preux chevalier m'a rappeler quand étant gamine je lisais la collection de « ces livres dont vous êtes le héros », quelqu'un s'en souvient ?**


	5. Chapter 5

De vieilles poutres entamées sur un plafond noirci par la fumée, de grosses pierres froides et humides assemblées grossièrement en guise de murs auxquels sont accrochés bannières, écussons, fers à cheval et autres objets, un mobilier en chêne vieilli patiné et usé par le temps où quelques chopes traînent négligemment, abandonnées ou délaissées par leur propriétaire, des fauteuils en velours côtelé, verts, pourpres ou orangés, assemblés par groupe de trois ou quatre ou isolés, et au fond de la pièce le bruit sec de buches qui craquent et fument dans la cheminée, l'odeur de bois qui se consument se mélangeant aux effluves de bière brassée et à l'humidité ambiante.

Tout de ce qui les entourait caractérisait la taverne d'un quelconque siècle passé, aucunement rénovée, comme il est encore commun d'en trouver dans certains quartiers londoniens, mais qui n'attirent réellement qu'une poignée d'habitués. Un peu comme ces clubs privés prisés par les bourgeois et autres classes aisées. D'ailleurs figurait au-dessus du bar un lourd écriteau en bois sur lequel était inscrit en lettres majuscules non pas les prix, horaires ou autres informations jugées utiles mais bel et bien les interdits : celui de crier, de chanter, de gesticuler, de chahuter, en un mot ici on veut la paix. Les hooligans c'est la porte à côté.

Ici donc se retrouvaient les hommes mariés et pères de famille en quête de tranquillité, quelques intellectuels renfermés un livre ou un journal à la main buvotant leur tasse de Earl Grey il y avait les penseurs, les poètes et autres se-disant artistes, de ceux qui recherchent l'inspiration dans le silence et la réflexion; ceux qui conspiraient ou tenaient à se faire oublier et qui ici ne craignaient pas d'être repérés ou écoutés car dans ce bar personne ne faisait attention à ce qui les entourait et tendre l'oreille était hors de question. Si le silence était d'argent, la surdité était d'or. Non pas que c'était un lieu réunissant malfrats et criminels en tout genre, d'ailleurs il n'était pas rare qu'un bobby vienne y oublier une dure journée au poste. Non, c'était juste un lieu de recueillement et de relâchement pour tout manant amateur de bières brunes, blondes ou rousses.

* * *

><p>C'est ici qu'Arthur et Eames avaient choisi de s'installer, à l'écart des autres clients de l'établissement, paranoïa oblige on ne se refait pas, la semi-obscurité qui les entouraient les protégeant des regards indiscrets et malvenus même si infiniment peu probables.<p>

Les jeux d'ombre et de lumière provoqués par la danse langoureuse des flammes de quelques lanternes à huile disséminées ici et là dans la pièce avaient cela d'hypnotisant qu'ils accentuaient les traits déjà tirés d'Arthur observa Eames.

Et comme cela, naturellement, il se mit à inventorier tous les petits changements qui s'étaient opérés depuis leur dernière rencontre. Et ce qui aurait dû constituer une analyse succincte et minime en soi – 5 petites semaines seulement s'étaient écoulées – se transforma en tâche beaucoup plus longue, infiniment plus détaillée de par le nombre de différences marquées.

Ainsi par exemple les pommettes, hautes et anguleuses autrefois, semblaient à présent vouloir se détacher du visage, tranchantes comme un rasoir.

Les joues émaciées et creusées, révélatrices de celui qui mange mal et ne dort pas beaucoup plus.

Le teint blafard de l'individu qui vit reclus et ne sort presque plus. Fuyant le monde de la lumière pour adopter celui des ténèbres, un homme de la nuit, à la manière d'une chauve-souris.

Les yeux enfoncés dans leur cavité, au regard autrefois vif et pénétrant mais à présent fixe et fiévreux, distant et éteint, souligné par de gigantesques cernes qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage et qui attestaient de l'état d'épuisement total dans lequel était plongé le jeune homme.

Des mains aux long doigts effilés, noueuses et décharnées, parcourues de tremblements tenus et incontrôlés, trahissant une agitation et une nervosité importantes.

Et Arthur tournant et retournant sa cuillère dans la tasse de café arrachant à celle-ci des petits cris stridents, son pied droit semblant saisi de mouvements désordonnés, heurtant doucement dans une cadence désynchronisée le pied en fer forgé de la table, comme en réaction à une musique quelque peu chaotique que lui seul entendait.

Et tant d'autres détails similaires. L'affaissement des épaules, le front bas et marqué, le petit pli amer aux coins des lèvres.

En définitive se tenait en face de lui un Arthur aux antipodes du professionnel qu'il avait été autrefois, celui avec qui Eames avait tant aimé travailler et discuter, s'engueuler et chipoter. S'amuser aussi. Où était donc parti cet homme fier, droit, aux nerfs d'acier et à la parfaite maîtrise de soi ? A l'allure autoritaire et décidée. A la voix calme et assurée. Sûr en y réfléchissant bien il n'avait jamais réellement existé, pure invention d'un esprit torturé, obnubilé par son passé.

A la place se tenait un fantôme, un spectre à l'allure si éthérée qu'il était à craindre qu'un simple coup de vent le fasse s'envoler. Un homme à la mine défaite, soucieuse et empli d'une infinie mélancolie.

Un homme à l'âge à présent incertain, de ceux qui ont vieillit prématurément, recroquevillé sur la chaise, le regard posé dans le vide pour ne pas capter l'attention, pour fuir tout contact, de peur de trop communiquer, de crainte de se laisser aller. Dans l'appréhension de ce qui pourrait ensuite se dire, se passer.

Et pourtant quelque part il restait Arthur. Certes changé physiquement, psychiquement, intrinsèquement, mais ce petit quelque chose que Eames ne pouvait définir ni mettre la main dessus était encore là, il le devinait, le sentait à défaut de l'identifier, et par conséquent Arthur était donc bien là aussi. Un raisonnement totalement illogique mais pleinement suffisant pour Eames. Des miettes d'espoir en quelques sortes et il n'était pas hommes à gaspiller. Les choses allaient de nouveaux changer, elle n'était pas née la personne qui resterait insensible et inaccessible face aux efforts du forger. Surtout quand l'enjeu était personnel.

Il allait y mettre tout son cœur. Prendre le temps nécessaire, mettre de côté son costume de voleur des rêves pour adopter celui d'ami. Et si au final cela échouait ce ne serait pas faute d'avoir essayé. Même si une telle finalité n'était pas du tout dans ses projets.

Mais pour le moment on n'en était pas là. Il fallait raisonner par étapes.

**Etape 1** : Etre en présence d'Arthur pour élaborer un plan de sauvetage. **Objectif atteint.**

Et une case que l'on coche mentalement au stylo.

Arthur qu'Eames avait cru avoir perdu de nouveau quelque une demi-heure plus tôt dans la rue quand il avait rouvert les yeux. Arthur qui en fait s'était simplement déporté sur la gauche pour laisser passer une mère avec sa poussette. Gentleman un jour, gentleman toujours. Arthur qui avait saisi la manche de son pardessus pour l'entrainer à travers les rues bondées, le guidant avec agilité et efficacité à travers la foule conséquente de passants, puis soudain à un croisement bifurquant sur la gauche pour emprunter une ruelle sombre et sinueuse et arriver finalement devant l'établissement où ils siégeaient à présent.

Et de nouveau un pub souligna son cerveau fatigué, en rapport avec celui où tout avait commencé. En même temps on avait autant de chances de tomber sur un pub à Londres que sur une putain ou un coffee shop à Amsterdam. Non pas qu'il soit expert en la matière. Il n'avait jamais eu à payer ses conquêtes d'un soir. Enfin si on excluait celle offerte par sa famille le soir de ses seize ans. Mais ça ne comptait pas, c'était pas son argent, et ce n'est pas comme si on lui avait demandé son avis.

Non pas que ça ait quelque chose à voir avec la situation d'aujourd'hui se recadra-t'il. Concentration, éviter de s'éparpiller. Un seul mot d'ordre : Arthur.

Arthur qui à présent le regardait, attendant avec appréhension une réponse qui tardait à venir. Celle à une question posée silencieusement, emplie d'espoir et de détresse. Une question adressée par le regard, la posture, avec tout son être. Une réponse essentielle qui à elle seule déterminerait son avenir.

En ami compréhensif et attentionné il aurait pu choisir d'y répondre le plus rapidement possible. Calmer la tension palpable de son compagnon. Mais la part de psychologue en lui le lui déconseilla. Il avait d'abord une question à poser, elle aussi primordiale pour les étapes futures.

Et ainsi commença l'**étape 2, **la plus délicate, la plus incertaine

- Pourquoi moi ?

* * *

><p>Et Arthur qui se fige un peu plus, ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise, de perplexité puis de crainte et de doute tandis qu'ils se fixent dans le vide à la recherche d'un point d'ancrage autre que l'homme assis en face de lui, n'importe qui, n'importe quoi pourvu que ce ne soit pas lui. Pour réfléchir, pour faire le point.<p>

Est-ce qu'il s'était trompé sur Eames ? Est-ce que celui-ci, comme Cobbs, comme d'autres avant lui, allait lui tourner le dos ? Déchiffrer les gens était important dans le métier qu'il faisait – ou plutôt qu'il avait exercé – et sans fausse modestie il était doué dans cet exercice, pas au même point que Eames bien sûr, personne n'atteignait Eames qui avait su élever cette discipline au rang d'art, mais il n'aurait pas été bien loin dans ses recherches s'il n'avait pas su lui aussi interpréter une attitude ou une intonation de voix, associer l'expression d'un regard ou d'un visage avec telle ou telle intention, la façon dont le corps se mouvait, se tendait, toutes ses milles petites gestuelles qui trahissaient la réelle personnalité d'une personne.

Parfois il lui était arrivé de se tromper, rarement, mais cela lui était arrivé. C'est pourquoi il avait tant aimé travailler avec le Forger par le passé. Ils avaient formé une sacrée équipe tous les deux fallait le reconnaitre, tant dans leur complémentarité que dans leur façon différentes de voir et concevoir les choses. Dans leur façon d'observer le monde et ce qui les entourait. Certes il y avait eu des engueulades, des prises de bec phénoménales où ils avaient été limites à en venir aux mains, se jetant des invectives et des insultes au visage, perdant tout le calme et la retenu qui pourtant les caractérisaient, et nécessitant d'être maintenu à l'écart l'un de l'autre, parfois physiquement, par des coéquipiers sidérés.

Et pourtant si on lui avait demandé avec qui il se sentait le plus en sécurité, celui qui avait les compétences nécessaires pour le seconder, celui avait qui il avait le plus d'affinité même si soigneusement cachée il aurait désigné Eames sans la moindre hésitation. Enfin non il n'aurait rien dit du tout car il aurait fallu le faire parler pour cela et même sous la torture on n'y serait pas arrivé.

Mais tout ça était le passé. Cela s'était déroulé sur un terrain tout autre. Celui de l'illusoire et du fabriqué, celui des rêves et du danger. Là ils étaient sur un sol bien plus délicat, bien plus mouvant. Totalement personnel. Où chaque mouvement, chaque parole apporterait son lot d'apaisement ou de destruction. Où ce qui s'y déroulerait serait tout sauf un jeu ou un autre défi. Où il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur car cette fois-ci il le savait il n'y aurait pas d'avions pris précipitamment pour n'importe quelle destination sauf ici, de parties de cache-cache et de courses poursuites avec des cibles et/ou des clients furieux et quelques peu belliqueux.

Non ici il n'y avait pas trente-six milles alternatives, juste une unique porte de sortie, mais qui pour l'instant lui était dissimulée. Et de toute façon il n'en avait pas la clé. Son instinct lui avait dit que le forger pourrait bien en être l'un des portiers, c'est pour cela qu'à la fin il s'était décidé à l'aborder. Et quand celui-ci s'était précipité à sa rencontre après son long monologue téléphonique il avait cru enfin entrevoir cette porte, le voile s'était dissipé, il avait trouvé quelqu'un sur qui se reposer, quelqu'un qui acceptait de l'épauler.

Mais en un instant, à travers une simple question de l'anglais tous ses doutes étaient revenus aussi sec, la peur de l'inconnu, du que faire maintenant. Et le voile était réapparu, plus opaque et épais que jamais. Obscurcissant tout. Anéantissant toute lueur d'espérance, et détruisant avec elle l'infime trace d'espoir qu'il s'était naïvement autorisé d'avoir.

Ses yeux se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur une lourde porte, celle de l'entrée de l'établissement cette fois. Il n'avait que quelques pas à faire pour laisser derrière lui une des plus grande méprise et désillusion de sa vie. Encore une fuite lui qui s'était pourtant promis d'arrêter là son marathon de l'esquive.

Mais il semblait qu'une chape de plomb s'était à présent abattue sur lui. Son corps refusait de se mouvoir, tout comme son esprit celui-ci était pétrifié. Il était devenu un simple pantin désarticulé dont la volonté avait été squeezé, tel un Pinocchio en bois mais dont la bonne fée – qui dans son esprit avait un accent anglais et portait d'atroces chemises colorées – après s'être penchée sur son cas avait jugé toute intervention impossible, ou trop compliquée, ou dieu sait quoi d'autre et avait préférer se détourner et continuer son chemin.

Intérieurement il en criait de rage et d'amertume. Extérieurement des larmes d'impuissance firent leur apparition aux coins de ses yeux qu'il ferma, plus par reflexe que par honte ou orgueil car même ceux-ci l'avait déserté, et son poing gauche se crispa sous la table, ses ongles s'enfonçant douloureusement dans la chair délicate de sa main. Il se sentait vidé, abandonné, comme Robinson sur son ile mais sans Vendredi pour lui tenir compagnie. Ses dernières forces l'avaient déserté. 

Et puis soudain Arthur sentit son autre main être saisie délicatement et enserrée dans une prise douloureusement bienvenue. De surprise il en ouvrit les yeux pour constater à travers sa vue quelque peu brouillée que son compagnon était penché au-dessus de la table, le visage à une dizaine de centimètre du sien, la mine chagrine et le regard, soucieux, ancré dans le sien. Un sourire rassurant vint détendre ces traits eux aussi marqués par l'angoisse et comme cela les dernières barrières d'Arthur s'effondrèrent en criant au diable les conséquences et les mots jaillirent sans aucune retenue, de façon spontanée et porteuse de la plus honnête vérité :

- Pourquoi toi ? articula-t'il d'une voix étranglée chargée d'émotion, « parce que si tu acceptes je sais que tu ne me mentiras pas. Que tu ne me trahiras pas. Parce que malgré tes frivolités et tes pseudo-frasques tu restes constant dans tes prises de décisions et ton comportement, et tu te consacres entièrement à ce que tu fais une fois lancé. Parce que jamais tu ne m'as laissé tomber malgré nos rivalités. Parce que tu es toi et parce que si toi tu ne peux pas m'aider alors personne ne sera en mesure de le faire. Mais le principal : j'ai foi en toi. Voilà pourquoi je fais ce choix.

Et c'est par un soupir de soulagement suivi d'un sourire éclatant que furent accueillit ces propos.

- Merci de ce vote de confiance. Ça me touche Darling, vraiment !

A n'importe quel autre moment Arthur aurait pu se sentir mortifié ou au mieux agacé par ces mots qu'il avait entendus tant de fois sortir de la bouche du forger, toujours moqueurs ou enjôleurs. Mais là c'était différent. Il y avait une note de sincérité et de gratitude dans la voix grave de son interlocuteur.

- Je crois que tu attends une réponse de ma part à présent Arti. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle te plaise …

Voyant le jeune homme se raidir une nouvelle fois il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Ne saute pas immédiatement aux conclusions mon cœur, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il y a juste deux trois points que je me dois de partager avec toi. Tout d'abord sache qu'il n'y a pas de mission plus difficile que de sauver quelqu'un de lui-même. Gilet pare-balle, sécurité rapprochée, arme de poing. Tout ça est inutile. Je ne suis ni Batman ni superman ou un de ces superhéros dont vous américains raffolaient tant.

"Je n'ai pas le don de préscience non plus ni celui de télépathe, même si mon deuxième prénom est bien Xavier."

" Pas plus je ne peux identifier pleinement les intentions d'une personne, juste les envisager. Je ne suis qu'un homme et pas de chance l'erreur est humaine. Il n'existe pas de recettes toutes faites ni de thérapies miracles."

" Celui qui se targue de tout connaître de la psychologie humaine est ou un menteur ou un charlatan aux idées de grandeur, voir les deux ce qui malheureusement est le cas bien trop souvent."

" Mon professeur de thèse à l'université aimait à dire que lorsque le psyché de quelqu'un est atteint, les chances de réussite sont tout aussi élevées que celles de l'échec. Il se passe dans la tête des gens des choses qu'eux même ne comprennent pas, voir ne perçoivent pas. Le thérapeute est là pour démêler ce sac de nœud en tirant telle ou telle ficelle mais il arrive souvent qu'elle mène à un autre nœud, encore plus compact, encore plus douloureux. D'autant plus dans le cas de traumatisme intense. La nébuleuse de l'inconscient."

" C'est pourquoi je ne te mentirai pas, la réponse à ta question est : je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra ni même si on y parviendra. Je ne sais pas Arthur, c'est aussi nouveau pour moi, je n'ai jamais bâti ce type de relation avec qui que ce soit, je n'ai que les textes que j'ai étudié pour me guider, et mon instinct mais qui est définitivement biaisé puisqu'il s'agit de toi."

" Sans oublier la connaissance que j'ai de toi en tant que point man et, que tu le veuilles ou pas, celui-ci renfermait une part de l'ancien toi. On ne peut se forger une nouvelle identité dans sa totalité, on est obligé d'y inclure des parts de sa propre personnalité, on n'oublie jamais ses idéaux et ses croyances, mêmes perdus de vue, crois-en mon expérience c'est un peu ce que je fais pour vivre après tout, ajouta Eames avec humour."

- D'ailleurs c'est un point délicat que je préfèrerai aborder tout de suite avec toi. Si, et je dis bien si on parvient à te sortir du gouffre, pardonnes-moi d'être cru mais c'est là où tu te trouves actuellement Darling, tu ne retrouveras jamais ton moi du passé, c'est impossible. Tu auras vécu trop d'expériences depuis. Ce ne sera pas quelque chose d'inventer et de modeler, je te promets, juste un Arthur de vingt ans ayant muri et qui est parvenu à évoluer à travers les drames et l'adversité. Un Arthur d'alors qui se mélangera avec celui d'il y a peu, celui d'aujourd'hui et celui inconnu de demain, et après-demain et ainsi de suite. Enfin tu vois quoi.

" Enfin et surtout il y a un élément indispensable pour que cela fonctionne : l'honnêteté. Pour toi comme pour moi. Pas de cachoteries, pas de choses tues au nom de l'amitié, du fait de ne pas blesser, décourager ou déranger l'autre. Du 100% vérité. Rien ne doit être refoulé, colère, frustration, appréhension, sinon ça finira par nous bouffer. Je ne veux pas qu'on en vienne à se détester ou à se repousser. Tu seras libre de me crier dessus, de me dire à quel point je te pompe l'oxygène et que tu rêves de me refaire le portrait. Ce ne sera pas la première fois maintenant que j'y pense ! Je pourrais même te faire une petite place dans mon lit si tu as trop froid la nuit. En toute innocence bien sûr. Faudrait pas que tu me voles ma vertu."

Cette dernière phrase eu le don de décrocher un mini sourire à Arthur, faisant apparaître ses fossettes et ainsi rajeunir son visage de dix ans.

Tout n'était pas perdu ! pensa alors Eames avec enthousiasme. Travailler avec le point man d'antan avait été un plaisir de tous les instants. Apprendre et évoluer avec le nouveau serait, il n'en doutait plus à présent, une source d'étonnement et d'émerveillement. Certes agrémentés d'épuisement et de migraines bien carabinées mais pourquoi voir le verre à moitié vide ? Il allait aider l'homme qu'il aimait et c'était là l'essentiel.

- Enfin tu vois le topo Babe.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit.

- Tout ça pour dire que oui, si tu le veux toujours, je ferai le chemin avec toi.

- Je n'ai rien prévu les six prochains mois, ou les six mois suivant lui répondit Arthur d'une voix clair et bien plus assurée. « Par où commence-t'on ? »

- Par les présentations ?

- Hein ? De quoi ? Où ? Ici ?

- Quelle éloquence très cher !

- Dis-moi que tu plaisantes Eames ! s'exclama le plus jeune effrayé, consterné par tant de bêtises. Et l'anonymat dans tout ça il en faisait quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient seuls ici bon sang ! Il tenait à les faire tuer ou quoi ! Il avait beau avoir quitté le métier ce n'est pas pour autant que ses ennemis d'autrefois avaient jeté l'éponge. « Tu te fous de moi hein !? C'est ça ou alors l'alcool que tu ingurgites comme du petit lait a fini par te griller les quelques neurones qu'il te restait !»

Ce à quoi il n'eut pour réponse qu'un sourire espiègle à la Joconde et un regard pétillant de malice.

Et Arthur s'adossa contre le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant puis se passa les mains sur le visage s'attardant quelques instants pour se masser les tempes.

- Tu te rends compte que ça ne marchera pas entre nous si ton but premier est de me rendre cinglé, tu en es conscient hein ?

Et après quelques secondes de silence, « dans quoi est-ce que je me suis engagé ! » marmona-t'il les yeux levés au ciel mais quelque part ravi de constater que rien n'avait réellement changé entre eux. Pas complètement.

Soudain Eames se leva et lui tendit la main

- J'ai un endroit à te montrer. C'est là où tout va commencer. J'espère que tu aimes les boots et les vestes rembourrées ...

* * *

><p>Je m'arrête là pour l'instant. Pas définitivement, juste pour ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas quand je serai amenée à publier le suivant, quelques pans sont écrits, notamment des dialogues, mais il me reste à les articuler et c'est pas du tout mon point fort. Ca pourra être rapide comme ça pourra prendre du temps, selon l'inspiration et la motivation du moment. J'espère que vous ne vous lasserez pas d'attendre. En tout cas une chose est sûre je tacherai de finir cette histoire.<p>

Pour revenir à ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Les choses devraient s'accélérer dans le prochain maintenant que les bases ont été posées entre les deux principaux personnages. On est parti pour un two-men show pour quelques temps.

A bientôt.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde. Un chapitre un peu particulier celui-là, plus léger, qui ne fait aucunement avancer l'histoire mais permet d'alléger un peu l'ambiance décidément trop sérieuse des précédents. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Eames n'avait pas mentit quand il avait dit que des bottes et des vêtements chauds seraient nécessaires. Peu importe où son regard se posait il ne voyait que le froid manteau blanc laissé par la neige. Et le vent glacial venu du nord ne faisait qu'aggraver des températures déjà bien inférieures à zéro.<p>

Et s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais aimé c'était d'avoir froid. Alors frigorifié ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que sa résidence principale, c'est-à dire celle qu'il occupait au minimum deux fois l'an, était situé à Los Angeles. Certes le choix de la localisation s'était fait de manière à se rapprocher le plus possible de James et Philippa mais le fait que cela soit en Californie l'avait particulièrement arrangé. L'océan, le soleil, les palmiers, 15° l'hiver, quelques rares journées de pluie en décembre et janvier. Ironique pour quelqu'un qui avait du sang canadien dans ses veines, du moins c'est ce que l'assistante sociale de son enfance lui avait dit. Il n'avait aucuns souvenirs de ses parents, juste une vieille photo jauni et écornée pour l'aider à se rappeler de leurs traits.

Il se demanda un instant si Eames avait fait exprès de l'emmener dans cet endroit si austère, avant de rejeter l'idée avec amusement. Comment aurait-il pu le savoir après tout? Puis de nouveau il fut pris d'un horrible doute c'était de Eames dont on parlait, tout était possible avec lui.

Quand Eames avait parlé de faire un petit tout à la campagne il avait immédiatement pensé au Devon ou à la Cornouaille mais jamais au plus grand jamais il n'aurait songé aux Highlands ! N'était-ce pas un crime pour un anglais d'avoir une demeure en Ecosse ? Si non il faudrait que ça le devienne rapidement, de préférence dans les prochaines 48h, sinon aide ou pas c'était un avion pour l'Australie ou le Brésil qu'il s'empresserait de prendre.

Maudit forger ! Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Rien justement pensa-t'il avec agacement c'était là tout le problème ! Oh il savait que c'était là sa mauvaise humeur du moment et une touche phénoménale de mauvaise foi qui le faisait réagir ainsi mais qui d'autre blâmer autrement ! Non, Eames avait toujours eu cette singulière manie de tout compliquer, de modifier les données, que ce soit parce qu'il s'ennuyait ou tout bonnement pour s'amuser. Jamais aux détriments de la sécurité ou de la bonne santé de ses coéquipiers certes, en tout cas physique, mais pour le reste … _Faut savoir pimenter la vie Darling ! A quoi bon suivre un manuel à la lettre quand on peut créer tant de choses bien plus intéressantes on est dans le monde des rêves alors rêvons ! _La seule fois où il l'avait vu ne pas appliquer cette philosophie était avec Fisher, et pour cause ! La possibilité de finir dans les limbes n'était pas une perspective des plus distrayantes, même pour un empêcheur de tourner en rond comme Eames.

Dans le cas présent Eames avait expliqué que lui, Arthur, avait avant tout besoin de calme et de tranquillité, sans aucuns éléments extérieurs pour le perturber ou le distraire. C'est sûr que c'est pas ici que ça allait arriver. Pas d'habitation dans un rayon de 5km, juste des valons, des pins enneigés et une nouvelle fois des vallons à perte de vue. Pas même un oiseau ou un moucheron pour donner un peu de vie à tout ça. Une vraie nature morte. Et après c'est lui qui n'avait pas d'imagination ? Que pouvait bien trouver Eames à ce désert sibérien ? La tranquillité d'une âme qu'il n'avait pas? Satisfaire une tendance masochiste quelconque? Et inutile de le faire remarquer à l'homme, il lui répondrait juste « en voilà un qui s'est levé du mauvais pied ! Une tasse de café ? ».

Et le pire c'est qu'il n'aurait pas tort, pour le côté grincheux. C'était comme ça depuis quelques jours. Faut dire qu'ils avaient dû faire face à un indésirable auxquels aucuns des deux n'avaient pensé : le manque. Il avait été décidé qu'il ne serait pas judicieux qu'il évolue dans le monde des rêves avant quelques temps. Ils avaient bien vu ce que ça avait donné avec Dom et sa projection de Mal quand la réalité devenait insupportablement douloureuse et que le sujet en était affecté. Alors qui sait ce que le subconscient de Arthur aurait été inventé, car contrairement à ce que Eames aimait scander, l'ex point man avait de la créativité, et pas toujours des plus sympathique. Cela s'apparentait plus à l'atmosphère d'une nouvelle d'Edgard Allan Poe ou au décor de l'exorciste.

C'est donc logiquement que la pasiv avait été mise de côté en ce qui le concernait. Avec le somnacin et toutes les autres drogues qui leur permettaient de plonger efficacement dans l'autre univers. Et c'est là où le problème avait surgi. Ces drogues étaient hautement addictives. Et lui, Arthur, en était devenu accroc, comme Eames, Cobb et après un temps de pratique le serait Ariane. C'était un des « petits » aléas de leur profession.

Excepté que dans son cas la solution au problème était des plus drastiques, basée sur un calcul somme tout basique : Lui + somnacin = voyage dans le subconscient; hors voyage dans le subconscient = projections et scénario hors de contrôle (il ne l'avait vécu que trop souvent durant ces cinq semaines entre New York et Londres), soit au final : univers des rêves = contre-indication absolue à une nouvelle utilisation d'où sevrage sec et direct, la phase progressive on oublie. Pourquoi s'attarder quand on peut aller au plus rapide hein ? Où en serait l'originalité!

Voilà pourquoi en cet instant il se faisait l'impression d'être un junkie à la recherche de son prochain fixe. Présentant tous les symptômes du manque oh si plaisants !

Sueurs, nausées, frissons, étourdissements, crampes, palpitations, maux de tête, pertes d'appétit pour ne citer qu'eux. Ajouter à cela sautes d'humeur lié à un quelconque dérèglement hormonal (d'après les dires de Youssef que Eames avait fini par contacter l'avant-veille, par désespoir plus que par réelle nécessité selon lui effectuer 25 km pour atteindre une cabine téléphonique c'était vraiment une perte de temps ! Car ah oui, dans ce refuge d'ermite hors de question d'avoir la technologie moderne : téléphone, internet, télévision ? Connais pas ! Pas étonnant que 90% de l'année Eames brûlait la chandelle par les deux bouts quand on s'imposait ce mode de vie les 10% restant quel masochiste !). Tout ça pour dire que son quotidien n'était pas des plus épatants.

Où en était-il ? Ah oui ses sautes d'humeurs ! Il passait de la sérénité à l'anxiété à la colère et aux envies de meurtre en un instant. Ce qui l'instant d'avant pouvait le fasciner devenait source de répulsion l'instant d'après. Il était quasi-perpétuellement sur les nerfs, d'une susceptibilité comme jamais il n'avait été. Et obstiné avec ça. Pas étonnant que Eames ait fini par craquer et l'ait gentiment mis à la porte sous le prétexte que le grand air lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il avait cru entendre un publiciste faisant l'éloge d'un séjour dans les Aspens ou les Alpes Italiennes. Maudit Forger ! Pourquoi était-il aussi convaincant dans ses arguments !

Et puis ce n'était pas de sa faute si l'homme était aussi bordélique. Pourquoi remettre la vaisselle à plus tard quand elle pouvait être faite immédiatement ? Et ne pouvait-il donc pas retirer ses chaussures immédiatement lorsqu'il revenait de dehors au lieu de laisser des flaques d'eau partout où il passait? Et comment ça il n'avait pas ramené des buches de la remise, il était passé devant pourtant ! Il comprenait maintenant l'agacement des femmes lorsqu'elle rentrait le soir pour trouver leur mari avachi sur le canapé à boire une bière devant un match alors qu'il restait le diner à préparer et les gosses à coucher. Non mais !

Euh ! Venait-il de se comparer à une mère de famille là ? Peut-être Eames avait raison quand il lui avait suggérer – imposer – d'aller se changer les idées. Et puis c'est vrai qu'avoir quelqu'un sur le dos en permanence à vous faire des reproches ça allait quelque temps mais fallait pas pousser le bouchon non plus. Eames avait montré une patience qu'il ne savait pas le forger posséder. Sans jamais s'énerver. Toujours avec le sourire.

Oui lui répondit une autre partie de son cerveau. Un vrai saint. Qui a préféré t'ignorer en se mettant des boules quies ou en feignait d'être plongé dans son livre si palpitant – crime et châtiment vraiment ? Plus soporifique tu meurs - tout en continuant à faire ce que tu lui reprochais, juste pour te contrarier et se payer une bonne tranche de rire à tes dépens. Et toi tu fais quoi ? Tu acceptes d'aller crapahuter dans ce trou perdu, à te geler les miches et avec de la neige jusqu'aux genoux ! Vraiment je te tire mon chapeau ! Mais au fait tu sais à quelle heure il fait nuit ? Parce que je te signale qu'il y a le chemin de retour à faire et que tu as un peu erré au hasard sans faire attention, préférant te morfondre sur ton sort !

Arthur poussa un grognement guttural en s'empoignant les cheveux, qu'il laissait libre à présent de mener leur propre vie, tout en fermant les yeux. Combien de temps Youssef avait-il parlé que durait une désintoxication ? Dix jours ? Il en était presque au septième, les effets n'auraient-ils pas dus s'escompter un peu? Il n'en pouvait plus de ces changements d'émotions toutes les trente secondes. Le but de cette retraite était de lui permettre de se retrouver et voilà que maintenant il avait l'impression d'être une multitude de personnalités habitant une seule et même entité, la sienne ! Il allait virer psychotique si ça continuait.

Qui te dit que ce n'est pas déjà le cas ? Lui susurra une nouvelle fois son cerveau. Tu entends des voix, la mienne en l'occurrence, tu parles tout seul et est incapable de garder une ligne fixe de raisonnement plus d'une minute. Tu es incapable de rester concentré, tu divagues au gré de tes humeurs, tu veux que je continue ? Eh répond-moi ? Ça y est il fait la gueule ! Quel susceptible celui-là ! T'es pas marrant !

Encore deux-trois jours pensa Arthur. 72 « petites » heures et ce calvaire serait terminé. Et ils allaient enfin pouvoir commencer.

En parlant de ça il ferait peut-être bien de rentrer, qui sait Eames avait peut-être brûlé leur foyer ? L'espoir fait vivre ! 

* * *

><p><strong>Alors voilà. Je sais que ceci est en total décalage avec ce que j'ai écrit précédemment. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, un ptit quart d'heure de folie on va dire ça comme ça, mais j'avoue m'être bien amusée à le rédiger. J'espère que l'Arthur que j'y décris n'est pas en totale contradiction avec celui des précédents chapitres ou totalement hors sujet. Si c'est le cas faîtes le moi savoir et j'essaierai de rédiger cette partie autrement.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Un grand merci à toutes ces charmantes review qui me poussent à poursuivre l'aventure, et désolé pour le délai entre chaque chapitre. La bonne nouvelle est que je suis en vacances, que 5 nouveaux chapitres ont été rédigés et tapés, que ma fin est déjà griffonnée mais il reste à tout articuler et là c'est pas gagné. Mais promis je vais faire un effort.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

* * *

><p>Ils étaient en cet instant présent tous les deux dans le salon, en même temps, chose assez singulière en soi pour le souligner. Du moins ces deux derniers jours.<p>

Il avait pensé qu'une fois le sevrage terminé tout redeviendrait normal. Enfin normal, c'était une façon simpliste de voir les choses, mais qu'au moins il serait possible pour eux de communiquer sans que les émotions changeantes et exacerbées d'Arthur viennent faire barrage, sans que lui finisse chaque soir avec les oreilles qui sifflaient et une migraine carabinée en prime, une poignée de cheveux blancs cadeau bonus. Bref il pensait pouvoir un tant soit peu échanger, et en cela il s'était lourdement trompé.

Il venait de découvrir une facette d'Arthur qui jusqu'à peu l'aurait fait hurler de rire à s'en luxer les zygomatiques mais qui là était des plus malvenue :

La honte et l'embarras : Arthur y était très sujet, et le gérait extrêmement mal. Entendez par là qu'il s'y soustrayait volontiers à la moindre occasion en prenant la poudre d'escampette.

Bon c'est vrai qu'un sevrage et de multiples pétages de plomb n'était pas le contexte idéal pour lier plus ample connaissance. Ordinairement on avait plutôt tendance à se présenter sous un aspect des plus positif ou du moins normalien face à une autre personne se mettre à ranger les serviettes de toilettes par couleur, nettoyer les rideaux à 3h du matin, jouer à colin-maillard avec les mouches ou pleurer devant un plat de spaghetti parce que la pauvre vache n'aimait peut-être pas les tomates ne figuraient pas dans ce registre.

Encore une fois si cela s'était produit quelques mois en arrière, avant que tout commence, il aurait eu du matériel pour le faire chanter pour toute une vie entière. Mais franchement là il n'était rien d'autre qu'épuisé et il fallait le dire démoralisé, paumé, exaspéré. Et rien n'avait réellement commencé.

C'est pourquoi les choses devaient rapidement changées et maintenant était Le moment pour agir, il devait profiter et amorcer la conversation avant que le jeune homme ne sorte de ses pensées et ne s'aperçoive de sa présence.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que tout ce qu'il voulait là maintenant c'était s'assoir dans le fauteuil, une quelconque boisson à la main, et le contempler pendant des heures ? Quelque chose là-haut ne tournait vraiment pas rond!

Bon ok ça il s'en doutait mais pour son excuse jamais il n'avait vu Arthur aussi détendu que maintenant, ainsi allongé sur le sofa, un livre sur la poitrine, ses yeux mi-clos posés dans le vide, un sourire tranquille au coin des lèvres. Il ignorait ce à quoi pouvait rêvasser son compagnon mais cela devait être agréable. Seules ses mains étaient en mouvement, se passant successivement quelque chose qu'il manipulait précieusement et avec une infinie délicatesse.

Non clairement ce n'était pas le moment de le déranger. Il ne l'avait que rarement vu dans un tel état de relâchement. En fait en n'y repensant bien, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Le professionnel ne se serait jamais permis une telle décontraction, il aurait assimilé cela à une faute grave, mettant son équipe en danger du fait d'un manque quelconque de vigilance. Même si il aurait été le seul à le penser.

Arthur était réputé pour être froid et inflexible avec les gens avec qui ils travaillaient, mais ce que peu d'entre eux savaient c'est qu'il était d'autant plus dur et intransigeant envers lui-même.

Les rares fois où il l'avait vu faire une erreur étaient restées gravées dans son cerveau. Il avait vu le jeune homme se décomposer, en perdre le sommeil, se renfermer sur lui-même, totalement hermétique à ce qui l'entourait, et passer ses journées et ses nuits à analyser tout ce qui ne s'était pas déroulé comme convenu, à disséquer les moindres éléments ou données en sa possession, relisant et relisant encore les notes qu'il avait prises sur leur cible et son entourage, sur les repérages de terrain qu'il avait effectué, refusant d'écouter les inquiétudes de ses collègues quant à son état d'épuisement, tant physique que psychique, obnubilé par une seule chose : les conséquences que son erreur étaient susceptibles d'engendrer, toutes plus noires et dramatiques les unes des autres selon lui. Cela appartenait au domaine de l'impardonnable pour lui.

Cela l'avait toujours abasourdi de voir ce paradoxe chez Arthur. Alors mêmes qu'il pouvait être étonnamment tolérant quant aux bourdes et oublis que pouvaient provoqués ses partenaires de « confiance », allant jusqu'à minimiser leur porté et rassuré la personne concerné, quand il s'agissait de sa personne cela prenait une toute autre dimension. Il se refusait le droit à l'erreur, tout devait être parfait et se dérouler au millimètre près. Certains identifiaient cela comme de l'arrogance et de la paranoïa mais il en était tout autre. C'était même le contraire. Arthur était trop humain. Etait trop désintéressé pour son propre malheur.

Dans sa vision des choses l'autre passait avant lui. Leur bien-être lui était primordial et tant pis si pour ça il devait donner de son sang et de sa sueur.

Il l'avait vu cumuler les nuits blanches et absorber café sur café et autres stimulants juste pour permettre à un architecte de rejoindre sa femme à temps pour fêter leur cinq ou sixième années de mariage.

Il l'avait vu attirer à lui les gardes du corps d'une de leur cible afin qu'un autre, à cause de qui tout avait dégénéré en plus, puisse revoir sa famille. Il est jeune, il faut qu'il apprenne lui avait dit Arthur quand il avait été le voir à l'hôpital où le point man se remettait d'une blessure par balle.

C'était Arthur.

Et il y avait toutes ces autres petites choses, ces marques d'attention qu'ils distribuaient dans l'ombre, quand la personne regardait ailleurs : cette couverture que l'on posait négligemment sur les épaules du collègue endormi sur sa chaise, le paquet de chewing-gum déposé dans un tiroir pour que l'ancien fumeur puisse supporter l'abstinence, les kilomètres parcourus pour trouver un sandwich fromage-crudité au lieu de la petite boulangerie du coin de la rue parce que leur architecte avait eu l'idée absurde de devenir végétarienne.

Il avait observé tout cela sans jamais oser l'aborder avec le jeune homme. Ah quoi bon, celui-ci aurait surement rétorqué qu'il s'agissait d'un geste purement professionnel et non pas d'un quelconque altruisme. Si le dormeur attrapait froid cela repousserait la date de leur extraction. Et si l'ex fumeur devenait nerveux à cause du manque il serait moins performant et plus distrait. Et puis ventre vide et création de rêve n'était pas compatible.

Ça aussi c'était Arthur, toujours à se diaboliser et se durcir.

Mais lui savait regarder les choses en dehors du cadre et s'était forgé sa propre opinion. Et tant pis si les autres n'y croyaient pas, lui savait. Peut-être même mieux qu'Arthur lui-même. Après tout Arthur se pensait vide, sans expectatives, sans centre d'intérêts, en mode pilote automatique. Mais si cela était vrai serait-il aussi passionné dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait ? Se soucierait-il de ceux qui l'entouraient ? Aurait-il passé trois ans à courir derrière Cobbs pour le tenir à l'écart du danger et de la folie ? Peut-être voyait-il effectivement cet étranger dans la glace comme il l'avait expliqué à Manhattan ce soir-là, mais peut-être était-ce là le résultat d'un regard déformé par la douleur et l'épuisement, car un « mort émotionnel » verrait sans voir, sans rien identifier, sans rien remarquer. Non Arthur n'était pas mort, il avait juste oublié de vivre, oublié comment vivre. Tellement absorbé par la douleur que celle-ci en était devenue une seconde peau, déformant la réalité, l'assombrissant, la dissimulant. Arthur croyait avait détruit celui qu'il avait été et s'être réinventé mais en fait il n'avait que transposé ses qualités premières dans quelques choses de plus disparate. Il avait pris du vieux, l'avait tant manipulé que lui-même n'en reconnaissait plus la forme et l'aspect, pensant avoir fait du neuf quand il n'en ressortait en fait qu'une copie presque conforme à l'original, juste plus âgé, plus usé. Moins vivant. 

Un grattement de gorge le fit sortir de ses pensées. Relevant la tête il s'aperçut que c'était lui maintenant qui faisait l'objet d toute l'attention d'Arthur.

- Il nous faut parler je crois, affirma Arthur d'une voix franche, sans aucune ambiguïté, ce à quoi Eames répondit par un hochement de tête, surpris quelque part que ce soit l'autre qui ait fini par prendre les devants.

Et ils parlèrent, d'abord de tout, de rien, de petites choses sans importantes, de d'autres en ayant beaucoup plus.

Ils parlèrent. Et c'était là le meilleur des commencements.

* * *

><p>- Je m'excuse pour tout ce que je te demande, tout ce temps que je monopolise. J'ai conscience que tu as sans doute milles choses à faire, et que garde-malade n'en ai pas une. Non, ne m'interrompt pas s'il te plait. Ce que je vais dire m'est très difficile à exprimer.<p>

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui arrive à parler de lui et de ce qu'il ressent avec aisance, je ne l'ai jamais été, même avant. Et tel que je suis aujourd'hui je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fiable non plus, je suis même plutôt instable, du moins en ce qui me concerne, en ce qui va de mon intérêt. Je ne suis pas réellement sûr de ce que je veux, et même quand je le suis-je ne sais rester constant dans mes décisions. »

« Je sais c'est un peu confus tout ça, même dans ma tête, mais juste pour te dire de ne pas être étonné si demain, dans une semaine ou dans un mois je refuse ta main tendue, ou recule de deux pas voir me bloque et me ferme complètement. Je me fais l'effet d'un yoyo, seulement au lieu d'y avoir un haut il n'y a qu'un bas et un plus bas, avec parfois une oscillation un peu plus marquée vers le plus même si généralement c'est le moins qui l'emporte.

« Jusque-là dans ces phases j'avais le monde des rêves pour m'évader, me calfeutrer, mais les évènements de New York me l'ont retiré, soupira-t'il. »

Devant l'air interrogatif de Eames il s'engagea dans une explication toute rationnelle :

- C'est la raison pour laquelle j'avais besoin de me sevrer avant tout. Je les y voyais ces derniers temps, Eames, ils étaient là, parmi mes autres projections. Le regard triste et accusateur. Jusque-là j'avais toujours réussi à faire la part des choses, non octant mes souvenirs, les rejetant. Mais quand l'Arthur d'antan est réapparu dans l'existence du point man, mon dernier rempart s'est fissuré. Je n'avais plus de réel refuge, celui qui s'était bâti dans le travail avait disparu avec le monde stérile et sans attache qu'était mes rêves. »

« Mais à présent je n'ai plus aucune protection, aucun dérivatif et franchement je ne sais pas comment je vais tenir. Et ça me terrifie.

Arthur ne fut pas le seul à sentir la peur le gagner. Et c'est d'une voix incertaine, redoutant la réponse qu'il allait obtenir, que Eames posa la terrible question :

- Arthur, as-tu déjà pensé à te faire du mal ?

Ce à quoi lui répondit un rire amer.

- Je suis, j'étais un point man Eames, ça veut dire quelque chose !

- Qu'est-ce que ça à voit là-dedans, s'exclama le forger avec confusion

- Quel est le rôle d'un point man Eames ? S'enquiert Arthur, à la façon d'un professeur qui interroge un enfant penaud.

- Collecter des informations, les assembler, les étudier, répondit automatiquement le forger tout en s'interrogeant sur le chemin que prenait son camarade.

- Comme pourrait le ferait le premier Sherlock en herbes venu, avec quelques sous de logique et un bon matériel informatique, répondit Arthur avec nonchalance, presque désobligeamment.

« Non, ce que je te demande c'est quel est sa vraie utilité ? Quelle est sa mission sur le terrain ? Pourquoi entre-t'il dans le monde des rêves avec le reste de l'équipe ? »

- Pour faire en sorte que les choses ne dérapent pas grâce au savoir qu'il s'est approprié sur la personne visée?

- Le hic c'est que ça dérape toujours, aussi bien préparé soit-on on ne connait jamais assez de la psyché de notre cible et donc du fonctionnement mental de ses projections, des mécanismes de défense de son subconscient et des forces réelles mis à sa disposition. Non, un point man est là pour savoir réagir au mieux quand ça tourne au vinaigre ! Il devient le stratège et le défenseur de la ligne de front afin de faire gagner du temps à ses coéquipiers à l'arrière. Et par là-même c'est quelqu'un de profondément masochiste en soi car il s'expose volontairement à la violence des projections, à leur détermination d'éliminer l'intrus, ce qui finit généralement en bain de sang. Combien de fois t'es-tu vu devoir abréger mes souffrances après une rencontre avec une de ces projections quelques peu retordes et vindicatives? Cinq fois ? Dix fois ? Plus ?

Des images de Arthur ensanglanté, éventré, brulé au troisième degré, amputé lui envahirent l'esprit, le faisant regretter immédiatement le sandwich qu'il avait avalé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

- Un point man est un soldat kamikaze embrassant le danger et dansant avec la mort quand bien même il sait l'issue fatale. Une sorte d'attraction morbide les lie, les rend indissociable.

- Ou veux-tu en venir Darling ?

Un frisson lui traversa le corps, il se sentait glacé, et n'avait qu'une envie fuir cette conversation ou au moins en changer le sujet. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il quitter Arthur du regard, hypnotisé, fasciné, par la lueur dorée que reflétaient les flammes de la cheminée dans ces yeux sombres comme la nuit ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il se détacher de la voix grave, profonde et solennel qu'avait pris son ami et qui l'enveloppait, l'emprisonnait, le captivait? Et la peau lisse de son poignet à l'aspect diaphane, était-elle aussi froide au toucher qu'elle le paraissait à l'œil nu? L'envie irrépressible de le découvrir le saisi et c'est avec un effort considérable qu'il retint sa main in extrémiste.

S'il avait été croyant, adepte aux sciences occultes, mystiques et autres fabulations il aurait pu s'imaginer avoir un ange de la mort en face de lui.

Arthur qui était assis à présent, droit, fier, impassible, inébranlable, les mains posées élégamment sur ses genoux croisés, tout de noir vêtu ce qui renforçait la pâleur naturel de son visage ou dans ce cas précis surnaturel, Arthur à la mine à la fois calme et sereine, le regard empli d'une sagesse implacable, détenteur de la connaissance abyssale de celui qui ne craint pas l'obscurité, de celui qui la tutoie et cette touche d'indulgence, de sagesse et de tristesse du fait de l'incompréhension du commun des mortels quant à cette entité tant abhorrée et crainte.

Et cette connaissance Eames la désirait, la convoitait à présent, le scientifique en lui griffant, criant, tempêtant contre les murs où son subconscient l'avait enfermé afin de laisser place libre à l'ami transi qui lui ne désirait qu'une chose, être là, aider, supporter, comprendre mais pour mieux soutenir encore.

Et c'est d'une voix qu'il espérait plus assurée que ce qu'il ressentait en son for intérieur qu'il répéta sa question :

- Expliques-moi ce que ça représente pour toi, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de comprendre. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour l'avenir ? Quelle place cela a-t'il ?

- J'ai toujours eu une tendance à l'autodestruction, même si c'était dans mes rêves uniquement que cela se manifestait. Non pas que je veuille le mettre en pratique dans le réel à présent, rassures-toi j'en suis pas là. Et jamais je ne ferai ça à Allan et Elysa. Je dois continuer, pour eux. Et pour Mal. Pour James et Philippa aussi. Non, rien de drastique et de définitif n'est dans mes intentions. Mais cette part d'ombre fait partie de moi.

Eames sentit le poids de la culpabilité s'apesentir sur lui ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas mieux regardé ? Pourquoi avait-il décidé que ce qu'il voyait, percevait était la vérité vraie ? Lui qui n'accordait jamais réellement sa confiance, doutait de tout et de tous jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ne créait jamais de relation durable pour ne pas être repoussé, trompé ou trahi, aimait observer, creuser, découvrir les petits secrets de chacun pour son propre confort, pour sa sécurité. Alors pourquoi diable s'était-il contenter de la façade et des deux-trois premières couches en ce qui concernait Arthur ? L'amour rend aveugle disait le dicton mais il n'avait même pas cette excuse. Le coup de foudre tel qu'aimaient le décrire les indécrotables romantiques ne s'appliquait pas à lui. La première fois qu'il avait rencontré Arthur, quelque sept ans auparavant, il l'avait détesté au premier coup d'œil. Lui et ses costumes taillés sur mesure à 1500 livres sterling la pièce. Avec son apparence pince-sans-rire et son air supérieur. Son absence totale d'humour et d'imagination. Un autre Monsieur Je-Sais-Tout qui pète plus haut que son cul avait-il immédiatement pensé. De ceux qui ne durent pas plus de six mois dans leur métier, un an s'ils avaient de la chance. Il était amusant de constater que sept ans plus tard il aurait décroché la lune pour ce même homme. Il ne savait quand exactement ses sentiments avaient changé cela s'était produit progressivement, insidieusement, à son insu dans un premier temps, et quand il s'en était rendu compte il était déjà trop tard, il était totalement mordu du point man.

Et quelque part il avait l'impression de l'avoir laissé tomber.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir compris ça plus tôt. Comment n'ai-je pu ne rien voir ? Comment Cobb a fait pour passer à côté alors qu'il était auprès de toi pendant des années ?

- Tout simplement parce que je ne le voulais pas. Tu es un maître en ce qui concerne l'analyse psychologique et morphologique des personnes mais je suis devenu expert pour me cacher, reprit doucement Arthur.

« Et détrompes-toi tu es la personne qui a su le mieux me cerner ces dernières années, celle avec qui je devais toujours être sur mes gardes, me concentrer pour ne pas faire d'erreurs. Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne te voulais dans aucune de nos extractions, toi le meilleur forger sur le marché ! »

- Ma personnalité charismatique et fascinante t'attirait telle une abeille autour du miel? Mon intelligence hors du commun te faisait te sentir banal et te laissait pantois? Mon corps d'Apollon hantait tes nuits et te distrayait le jour? Vas-y Darling tu as l'embarras du choix ! fit remarquer le forger narquois.

Arthur laissa échapper un rire amusé et saisi le premier objet à portée de main, un coussin, qu'il jeta à la figure de Eames !

- Sais-tu combien de fois j'ai rêvé de poser mes mains sur ta charmante gorge et serrer, serrer jusqu'à ce que tes lèvres en deviennent bleues?

- Charmante, Darling? gloussa Eames, « tu aurais dû me parler de tes fantasmes de strangulation plus tôt, j'aurai pu en faire quelque chose de très agréable et d'incroyablement satisfaisant, pour toi comme pour moi!

- C'est ce que… c'est tout ce …, s'étrangla Arthur, ses joues se colorant légèrement tandis que les mots refusaient à se former de façon cohérentes. « Tu es vraiment incroyablest ce que tu retiens comme pour moiues'e sa paleur naturel et dans ce cas précis en a! »

- Laisses-moi la liberté de le prendre comme un compliment my Dear! S'exclama Eames goguenard et pleinement en mode jeu. Rien de mieux pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Eames 1, noire réalité 0.

Du moins durant cette dernière minute écoulée.

Mais l'ennuie avec la réalité c'est qu'elle n'abandonnait jamais et revenait au triple galop.

- Comme je disais, reprit Arthur de nouveau sérieux, je t'ai sciemment tenu à l'écart et quand à Dom, aussi perspicace et brillant soit-il, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter, d'autres priorités. Il est facile dans ces conditions de cacher certaines choses derrière un écran de fumée. De se barricader.

- Pour protéger ton secret ? Pour te dissimuler aux yeux de tous?

- Pas totalement. Parfois les gens mettent des barrières autour d'eux non pas pour empêcher les autres d'entrer mais pour s'empêcher de sortir.

« Et à présent, soupira-t'il, j'ai détruit ces barrières, et je me sens submergé. Ces dix dernières années je ne ressentais plus rien, ni tristesse, ni douleur, ni colère à l'égard de la vie et de ce qui m'entourait, rien, nada, en dehors de ces quelques pulsions homicidaires à ton encontre et ce penchant à l'auto châtiment, c'est comme si j'étais anesthésié ! Du moins c'est ce que je pensais. Avec le recul je m'aperçois que ce n'est pas que j'étais devenu insensible et imperméable aux choses c'est juste que je ne connaissais plus rien d'autre que le grief, que je ne savais plus ce que c'était que de ne pas être brisé la douleur était devenu mon humeur quotidienne et donc naturelle.

- C'est étrange comment on fonctionne hein, s'exclama Eames hilare en songeant à ces propres réflexions plus tôt dans la soirée autour du point man. Ce n'est pas ainsi que je te voyais. Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu te comportais. Tu ne montrais jamais rien, ne te laissais jamais aller, mais tu étais pourtant si humain, si bienveillant. Ce n'est pas un hasard si tu as su capter l'attention de Mal, d'Ariadne, de Cobb, et ne vient pas me parler de qualité purement professionnel. Il y a de parfait connard là dehors, également bourré de talent, et qui le jour où ils crèveront ne verront personne à leur enterrement. Façon de parler ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois prêt à affronter les pires obstacles, tes plus atroces démons pour te venir en aide ? Uniquement pour des beaux yeux ? Sûr c'est un argument de taille, mais pas seulement Darling, pas seulement !

- Tu sais que c'est pas gagné hein ? Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui fait dans la facilité!

Une tête qui se penche en arrière et un eclat de rire qui vient remplir la pièce.

- Et je ne te voudrais pas autrement Love, jamais autrement.

Puis plus sérieusement :

- Non c'est vrai ! Il n'y aura pas de grande victoire, pas de fanfare ni de feu d'artifice, mais il y aura vivre, vivre pour réexister, vivre pour passer à autre chose.

- C'est ce que m'a dit Mal après la mort de ma famille, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait me dire ni ce qu'elle cherchait à me faire accepter. Toutes ces années durant elle a essayé, en vain. Et quand elle est morte j'ai voulu le communiquer à mon tour à Dom. Quel idiot hein ? Comment l'enseigner et le partager quand on ignore soi-même ce que cela signifie.

« Et avant que tu ne me questionnes oui j'en suis toujours là et oui Mal était au courant de tout. Tout simplement parce qu'elle se tenait là à mes côté lorsqu'on les a mis en terre. Elle était là aussi à la maternité, et là à l'église lorsque nous nous sommes mariés », et elle aussi est m'a quitté songea-t'il douloureusement, l'amertume lui tordant le ventre tandis que les souvenirs lui envahissaient la tête. Et la souffrance.

« Mais c'est une histoire pour après » soupira-t'il sans oser ccroiser le regard du forger. « A présent je vais me retirer si tu veux bien, je suis fatigué. Bonne nuit Eames »

Et sans attendre la permission ni même une quelconque reaction il se leva et se dirigea vers le couloir.

- Arthur, Darling, tu n'as rien mangé ce soir !, l'interpela Eames, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. « Laisses-moi te préparer un petit quelque chose avant ! »

Ce à quoi Arthur répondit d'un vague geste de la main que Eames interpréta comme « pas la peine » et continua la progression des marches sans se retourner, le dos légèrement courbé comme si la misère se faisait trop lourde sur ses épaules. A moi que ce soit le fait d'être resté assis trop longtemps, raide comme un piquet, qui le courbaturait ! Deux explications plausibles même si Eames en privilégiait une plus que l'autre.


	8. Chapter 8

Ce qu'il appréciait en l'autre homme est que jamais il ne le poussait à parler ou à agir contre son gré. Il ne doutait pas une seconde que Eames avait une bonne dizaine de questions et d'interrogations en tête mais jamais il ne les posait, ou s'il le faisait il s'arrangeait toujours pour lui laisser une porte de sortie.

Il était étonné de découvrir la patience que pouvait témoignait le forger, lui qui était du genre hyperactif, ne prenant jamais réellement le temps de se poser, toujours un avion à prendre, un job à effectuer, des mafiosos à échapper. Non il ne l'aurait jamais pris pour quelqu'un capable de s'assoir et d'attendre que les choses arrivent à lui au lieu de prendre les devants.

Il le savait persévérant par contre. Une fois que Eames avait quelque chose en tête il ne s'en détournait pas, ne baissait jamais les bras. Il en faisait une mission. A la vie à la mort.

C'est pourquoi il s'étonnait qu'Eames n'aille pas droit au but et ne le harcèle de questions. Lui curieux comme un chat, et toujours aux aguets même dans ses moments les plus délurés.

Bon ça c'était toujours d'actualité. Il sentait souvent le regard de l'autre s'appesantir sur lui lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné, il voyait presque les rouages de son cerveau entrer en action chaque fois qu'il agissait ou parlait, analysant, assemblant, interprétant chaque signe, chaque geste, chaque parole échangée. Il aurait pu faire un excellent point man si ce n'était son incapacité pathologique à rester derrière un bureau plus de quelques heures d'affilé, à agir de façon ordonnée et constante, à accepter d'accomplir des recherches rébarbatifs et récurrentes. Eames était un homme d'action et d'aventure, un baroudeur mortellement allergique à l'ennui et à l'inertie. Et à tout ce qui excluait le besoin d'une quelconque imagination et impétuosité.

Etre ainsi le centre d'attention de quelqu'un d'autre aurait poussé l'ancien professionnel qu'il était dans ses retranchements, il se serait senti intrusé, disséqué ce qui aurait majoré sa paranoïa quasi- naturelle et son inquiétude constante d'être découvert. A présent même si parfois cela l'exaspérait il en ressortait surtout un sentiment de sureté, Eames représentait quelque part une soupape de sécurité. Il se sentait non pas épier mais protéger, entourer. S'il venait à trébucher ou à chuter il savait qu'il serait rattraper, relever. Ses arrières étaient assurés. Et ça il le lisait à chaque instant dans le regard intense de l'autre homme, dans sa manière d'être et de se comporter.

Jamais jusque-là il n'avait regretté avoir fait confiance au forger. Et s'il ne parvenait pas à se livrer à lui ce n'était certes pas par manque de volonté ou par méfiance, c'est juste qu'il était dur de se déconditionner de près de dix années de réclusion et de calfeutrage. 

Il ne savait pourquoi mais il sentait qu'aujourd'hui serait une de ces journées où rien ne se déroulerait comme convenu. Où il valait mieux rester couché en se dissimulant jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux sous les couvertures épaisses et moelleuses du lit.

Et il ne s'était pas trompé.

Ça avait commencé avec le temps qui avait décidé qu'il s'était montré bien trop clément jusque-là et avait décidé de se rattraper. C'est ainsi qu'il avait réveillé le jeune homme avec ses bourrasques de vent glaciales, faisant claquer les volets et grincer le bois du plancher et des lourdes portes en bois, tout ça alors qu'il venait à peine de s'endormir. Une vraie maison hantée, les fantômes en moins, enfin il l'espérait. Après tout, le folklore et les légendes s'inspiraient toujours d'un élément de réalité non? Et puis c'est fou ce qu'il faisait froid.

Il avait ensuite vu la neige tomber encore et toujours, à tel point qu'il ne pouvait plus apercevoir la remise où s'entassaient les tas de bois pour la cheminée de l'autre côté de la cour. Et le pire c'est qu'il savait que quelque part dans la journée ils seraient obligés de s'y rendre pour se ravitailler, la vitesse avec laquelle se consumaient les buches ne leur laissant pas d'autre choix.

Et il y avait Eames ! Lorsqu'il avait déclaré d'un ton mi-sérieux mi-badin qu'il espérait que le vieux toit en chaume ne s'écroule pas sur leur tête du fait du poids de la neige il en aurait frappé l'autre homme. Rectification, il l'avait fait, dans l'épaule, celle qu'il savait le forger ne s'être jamais démise. Il n'était pas un sadique non plus, il était juste un peu sur les nerfs. Mais qui viendrait l'en blâmer! Maintenant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tasser sur lui-même et de regarder le plafond avec inquiétude et anticipation chaque fois qu'un grincement plus prononcé retentissait, ce qui à ne pas manquer provoquait l'hilarité du forger.

Et puis horreur de l'horreur le stock de café moulu arrivait à son minima. Si cela continuait il serait obligé de consommer l'horrible mixture amère que Eames osait appeler thé. Et il se prétendait anglais le bougre !

Enfin et c'était là le pire, même si jamais au plus grand jamais il ne le dirait à son compagnon, sa petite promenade quotidienne dans la campagne écossaise lui manquait. Il n'aimait pas se sentir coincer, se voir retirer le droit de déambuler à sa guise. Et il devait reconnaitre que venir ici n'était pas si désagréable que ça au final. Il avait appris à aimer le calme et le silence qui accompagnaient chacun de ses pas. C'était devenu une espèce d'échappatoire, un moment où il se retrouvait seul avec lui-même, il redevenait libre. Oh ça ne durait jamais très longtemps cette sensation de liberté. Très vite il se sentait déborder, son esprit et ses pensées revenant au galop, sans barrières ni limites. Il revenait alors illico vers le chalet et y retrouvait la présence réconfortante du forger. Pourtant chaque jour il s'aventurait de plus en plus loin, chaque jour il se sentait redevenir un peu plus maître des choses.

Et maintenant il craignait que de ne pouvoir perpétuer cette routine cela allait le ralentir voir le faire reculer. Il avait conscience du caractère ridicule de ce raisonnement mais il avait besoin de ça, pour se donner la force de continuer à avancer, pour poursuivre et croire en ce qu'ils faisaient; il avait besoin de mesurer concrètement, sur le terrain, les progrès accomplis.

Mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, aujourd'hui cela lui serait impossible sauf s'il désirait devenir le prochain homme des neiges.

Et cela majorait sa nervosité.

C'est pourquoi il ne fut pas surpris quand par maladresse il laissa son verre de vin tomber et se briser au sol.

Ou quand par mégarde il s'entailla la main avec un morceau de verre tandis qu'il les ramassait.

Quand il lâcha un soudain grognement de douleur, entourant immédiatement sa main avec le torchon posé à ses côtés.

Ce qui le fut moins fut sa réaction après ça.

Tout sembla s'arrêter autour de lui tandis que figé il fixa d'un air hagard et distant le tissu prendre rapidement une teinte rouge pourpre. Puis vinrent les frissons et les sueurs. Et enfin la sensation étrange de ne plus faire un avec son corps, d'en être détaché.

Il entendit la voix lointaine –et inquiète ?- de Eames prononcer son nom à plusieurs reprises avec de plus en plus d'insistance sans qu'il ne puisse se sortir de cette poisseuse léthargie dans laquelle il était plongé. Il sentit son coude être saisi par une poigne solide et ferme et être redressé sans ménagement sur ses jambes chancelantes avant d'être mené vers un autre coin de la pièce. Devant ses yeux des taches noires et grises papillonnaient et ses oreilles bourdonnaient comme si un essaim d'abeille s'y étaient établi. Son cerveau semblait être envahi de nuages doux et cotonneux.

Soudain il sentit quelque chose de froid et de bienvenu dans sa main qui lui sembla d'un seul coup bien trop chaude, chaude et poisseuse. Faisant un effort pour se concentrer il se rendit compte après quelques secondes qu'il s'agissait d'un liquide incolore, probablement de l'eau, que l'on faisait couler sur une plaie située dans la paume d'une main, la sienne réalisa-t'il vaguement, presque indifféremment après quelques instants, s'il s'était agi d'un quelconque antiseptique il en aurait ressenti une légère douleur non ? Non ?

Il regarda avec un intérêt tout détaché Eames le faire s'assoir sur le vieux canapé vert forêt, s'éloigner quelques instants puis revenir avec une petite mallette. Il se faisait l'effet d'un pantin de bois entre les mains habiles d'un marionnettiste. Incapable de bouger de son propre gré, de réagir, d'obtempérer ou de reculer. Incapable de saisir les mots qui semblaient s'échapper des lèvres pincées de son interlocuteur, s'il s'agissait bien de mots, même ça il ne pouvait en être sûre, mais à quoi bon s'en inquiéter. Il se sentait vaporeux, imperméable à tout, il se sentait bien.

Et c'est toujours détaché qu'il regarda Eames s'activer, contempler sa main avec attention avant de sortir un paquet de compresse alcoolisée, il en reconnaissait ironiquement l'emballage tandis que tout le reste lui paressait flou et confus, inconsistant, insignifiant.

Il regarda cependant avec intérêt sa main être soignée, dorlotée, enveloppée dans un carcan blanc, la fixant intensément comme s'il la redécouvrait, sous une autre forme, sous un autre aspect.

Puis de nouveau ce détachement, cette perdition hors de soi et pas la moindre once de crainte ou d'étonnement, juste cette agréable langueur.

Et cette envie impérieuse de disparaître, n'importe où, nulle part. De simplement fermer les yeux et de s'abandonner tout entier.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit malgré la brusque agitation de Eames autour de lui, malgré cette émotion dont il ne pouvait trouver le nom et qui s'inscrivait sur son visage, se reflétait dans ses yeux, se manifestait à travers cette main posée sur son épaule et qui le secouait, d'abord gentiment puis avec plus de véhémence.

Mais à quoi bon s'en préoccuper ! Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux. A lâcher prise, à couper le dernier fil qui le reliait à la réalité et à glisser loin des mains de son compagnon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Après une année d'absence me voici de retour, non seulement avec un nouveau chapitre mais aussi avec une histoire presque entièrement écrite donc aucun risque d'une nouvelle interruption de ma part du moins aussi prolongée. Je tenterai de publier un chapitre par semaine, par exemple chaque samedi, et parfois dans la mesure du possible un autre le mardi (mais pas de promesses).**

**En espérant avoir encore quelques fidèles que ma longue absence n'a pas découragés.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Eames avait vu ce même scénario se dérouler parfois durant ses années d'études et une ou deux fois depuis. Plus sérieux qu'un état de choc c'était là un repli autistique relativement fréquent chez les personnes en proie à un flashback ou une réminiscence anxieuse trop importante le cerveau du sujet réalisait alors ce qu'on appelait vulgairement un black-out total et évitait ainsi à l'esprit de sombrer dans la folie ou d'endurer une douleur jugée trop insupportable.<p>

Rien d'irrémédiable et durable en soi.

Pourtant voir Arthur dans cet état l'avait plongé dans la plus pure panique, oubliant comment réagir, comment réfléchir. Secouer l'autre homme comme un poirier, crier son nom comme un dératé, bien sûr que ça n'avait rien changé, mais le faire l'avait tout de même rassuré lui tout plutôt que de rester inactif tandis que sous ses yeux Arthur s'éteignait et s'éloignait doucement de lui.

Et en dehors de quelques bleus sur les bras et les épaules ce n'est pas comme s'il avait aggravé les choses. Arthur ne s'en souviendrait même pas à son réveil. Et lui-même ne l'évoquerait pas, cette perte de contrôle, ce moment d'hystérie.

Juste ces quelques bleus pour souligner un des moments les plus éprouvants de sa vie, émotionnellement parlant. Certes c'était ridicule, il était coutumier des drames, des rebondissements en tout genre, des traquenards et des coups de sang, mais c'était Arthur dont il était question-là, aussi plus rien n'avait de sens logique ou rationnel dans sa tête. Ce n'était qu'émotion et sentimentalisme.

C'était Arthur bon sang !

Maintenant que l'adrénaline commençait à retomber il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire : attendre. Patienter et anticiper. Et finir de se calmer.

Dieu qu'il détestait attendre.

.

Il sut que son ami n'allait pas tarder à émerger lorsqu'il vit apparaître les premiers frissons, puis les poings se crisper de façon saccadée, les lèvres se pincer sporadiquement.

Il se dirigea alors vers la cuisine et mit de l'eau à chauffer. Dans n'importe quel autre cas son remède miracle aurait été un doigt de pur malt mais il doutait que saouler Arthur soit réellement la solution adéquate si ce n'était le rendre encore plus confus qu'il ne le serait déjà. Car Arthur, comme tous ces autres avant lui, serait confus après cet épisode. Aucun doute là-dessus.

Un gémissement étouffé le ramena précipitamment dans le salon. Arthur s'était à moitié redressé, le cerveau encore embrumé par le sommeil mais les courbatures dont à ne point douter il souffrait elles bien réveillées.

Eames en grimaça de sympathie. Le canapé était décidément un endroit à éviter pour celui qui souhaitait se reposer, se prélasser ou pour tout autre activité éveillée.

Arrivé près d'Arthur il se pencha pour ramasser le plaid en laine qui était tombé au sol et en recouvrit une nouvelle fois l'homme, faisant ainsi connaitre sa présence à l'intéressé.

Il vit Arthur se tendre de tous ses muscles par reflexe à ce contact inattendu, tenter de reculer le plus loin possible de la personne qui se tenait au-dessus de lui et qu'il ne devait probablement pas parvenir à totalement discerner, puis glisser discrètement une main au sol et tâtonner, certainement à la recherche d'une arme improvisée, sans pour autant le quitter des yeux un seul instant.

Arthur.

Froid.

Impassible.

Dangereux.

Arthur le point man était de retour.

Il le vit plisser légèrement les yeux et sa mâchoire se serrer lorsqu'avec précaution il recula de quelques pas pour permettre à l'autre homme de reprendre ses esprits, de s'éclaircir la tête. Pour lui redonner un soupçon de contrôle sur la situation.

Après quelques secondes d'observation intensive il vit enfin une lueur de reconnaissance apparaitre dans les yeux de son ami qui poussa un soupire, mi- soulagé mi-exaspéré, sans doute contre lui-même pour avoir tant tardé à reconnaitre l'anglais. Il le vit secouer la tête de gauche à droite plusieurs fois, comme pour se débarrasser des dernières brumes de l'inconscience et bientôt ce fut le vrai Arthur, celui des dernières semaines, qui lui fit face.

Arthur.

Son Arthur.

Il tenta une nouvelle approche les mains levées devant lui en signe d'apaisement, il n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Ce à quoi l'homme lui répondit par un regard une fois encore agacé, mais dirigé contre sa personne cette fois-ci. Pour qui me prends-tu pouvait-il y lire, je ne suis pas de verre.

D'une main qui se voulait légère il effleura rapidement le front du jeune homme. Pas de température.

- Je vais bien, s'agaça l'américain qui une fois de plus essaya de se dérober et de s'asseoir malgré la main qui de son front était allé se poser sur son épaule et d'une douce pression le maintenait plaquer contre le sofa.

- C'est pour ça que tu es resté dans les vapes ces trente-cinq dernières minutes. Arthur, Darling, cesse de faire ta tête de cochon et laisses-moi m'en assurer. Et pour l'amour du ciel cesse de gigoter !

Et tout en grommelant contre ces adultes qui se comportent comme des mioches de cinq ans à la moindre contrariété il saisit le poignet d'Arthur et calcula les pulsations au niveau de l'artère. Quatre-vingt-sept. Un peu rapide mais rien d'inquiétant non plus.

Puis il se pencha de nouveau au-dessus du visage de son patient du moment et à l'aide du pouce et de l'index écarta délicatement ses paupières qui étonnamment se laissa faire sans protester ni manifester le moindre agacement. Conjonctives blanches et humides, pupilles fixes et réactives, bonne coordination des mouvements oculaires.

Pas de problèmes.

Arthur allait bien.

Et comme si le brun avait lu dans ses pensées il s'exclama un brin moqueur :

- Je te l'avais dit.

- Raison de plus pour vérifier car permets-moi de te dire que lorsqu'il s'agit de ta santé tu es loin d'être fiable.

- Eh !

- Non pas de ''eh'' ! Neuf kilos. C'est ce que tu as perdu en six petites semaines, avant que tu ne me retrouves à Londres. Et à peine quatre heure de sommeil par nuit comme bagage. 72h, c'est le temps que tu as mis avant de me signaler les premiers symptômes de manque au somnacin. 35.4, c'est la température à laquelle est une fois descendu ton corps parce que tu étais trop fier pour me dire que tu étais gelé. Six. C'est le nombre de migraines que tu as tenté de me dissimuler, sans succès, et dieu sait combien d'autres en plus dont tu as réussi parfaitement. Tu veux d'autres exemples ?

- Non ça ira, grommela Arthur en pliant les bras sur sa poitrine, les lèvres pincées, visiblement froissé. Et honteux à voir le rose qui envahissait ses pommettes.

- Arthur, soupira-t-il avec lassitude. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient cette conversation et il doutait fort que ce soit la dernière.

« Il y a six semaines je t'ai fait la promesse d'être là à tes côtés, de te soutenir du mieux que je pouvais. De t'aider à lutter contre tes cauchemars, contre ton besoin de fuite, contre toi-même. Et que ça te plaise ou non c'est ce que je fais. Arthur, tu es ton pire ennemis tu en as conscience ? Et tellement têtu avec ça.

- Qui aurait cru que derrière cette personnalité débonnaire et insouciante se cachait une vraie mère poule ? Ça en est presque irréel. Le forger légendaire, le séducteur enjôleur de ses dames, inconstant, insouciant, le provocateur de service par excellence réduit à ça ! Presque décevant!, lui répondit la voix mordante d'Arthur, un sourire moqueur et provocant aux lèvres.

- Fais attention aux mots que tu emploies Darling où la mère poule pourrait bien en avoir plus qu'assez de se plier en quatre pour le renard sournois que tu es, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. « Rappelles-toi : tu es venu à moi, pas l'inverse. »

Et il regretta immédiatement ces derniers mots qui étaient sortis spontanément sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

Mais pour sa défense il était passablement énervé. Contre Arthur. Contre lui-même. Contre tout ça.

Mais principalement contre Arthur il fallait bien le reconnaitre.

Comment osait-il ! Après tout ce qu'il avait fait ! Il avait l'impression d'être manipulé par l'autre homme, que malgré la gravité de la situation celui-ci se dérobait une fois de plus à coup de feintes et de sarcasmes, de piques blessantes et immérités, et ainsi le laissait seul ramasser les miettes dans le noir ou bien assembler un puzzle au contour mal-défini voir pas du tout défini. Et il détestait ça, ne pas avoir de filet de sécurité, avoir pour copilote un homme qui refusait de sortir un plan de sauvetage. Pire qui s'amusait à lui donner de mauvaises données pour ensuite le lui reprocher.

Et il se savait injuste, cette part en lui qui refusait de baisser les bras, de voir un Arthur sans avenir évoluer devant lui. Cette part qui refusait de voir en la défection d'Arthur une entorse au contrat qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à Londres. Arthur faisait des efforts, c'est juste que les résultats n'étaient pas aussi rapides et apparents qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Surplace et marche arrière s'étaient mêlés à l'équation, à leur marche vers l'avant. Mais ils avançaient. C'était indéniable. Et dans cette fable pour enfant écrite par un quelconque nobliau français c'était la tortue qui gagnait à la fin. Rien ne sert de courir … il ne se rappelait pas la suite. Le français était loin d'être sa matière de prédilection à l'école.

Oui il était agacé.

Oui il était mère poule.

Et oui il s'inquiétait.

A juste titre.

Il ne savait pas comment sa dernière phrase allait être interprétée mais vu la journée de merde qu'il passait – pardon, qu'ils passaient – ça n'allait pas être jolie-jolie.

Neuf chances trois-quarts sur dix qu'Arthur y voit là une tentative d'abandon de sa part, un prétexte pour lui tourner le dos et s'en aller.

Onze chances sur dix qu'il se referme telle une huitre et ne laisse plus rien filtrer, persuadé que le forger lui en voulait de lui faire perdre son temps et qu'il regrettait infiniment de s'être entiché d'un pareil.

Ce qui n'était bien sûr n'était absolument pas vrai.

Et bien sûr journée de merde oblige c'est ce qui se passa.

Arthur dont la respiration se bloqua.

Arthur dont les pommettes perdirent leur teinte rosée de plus tôt et qui étaient à présent d'une pâleur à rendre jaloux les morts.

Arthur qui ferma les yeux, replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine et y posa son front.

Arthur qui ne bougeait plus.

Qui ne respirait toujours pas.

Qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une de ces statues grecques qui peuplent les musées, les vêtements en plus.

Arthur qu'il a envie de prendre dans ses bras. De le serrer contre lui.

Et de lui embrasser le front, de lui caresser les cheveux.

De le détromper sur ses intentions.

Non il ne part pas.

Non il n'en a jamais eu l'idée.

Des paroles en l'air.

Il était juste énervé. Tout-à-l'heure.

Il ne se rappelle même plus les motifs.

Mais c'était cruel.

C'était indélicat.

C'était stupide.

- Stupide.

Arthur qui a redressé la tête entre-temps et le regarde.

- C'était stupide … je n'aurai pas dû dire ça.

Arthur qui parle en même temps que lui. Qui prononce les mêmes paroles que lui.

Il n'y a pas à dire ils formaient un fantastique duo.

De comiques ?

De partenaires ?

Non.

Juste deux idiots.

Arthur qui le regarde de la même façon que lui doit le regarder à n'en pas douter.

Avec inquiétude.

Avec indécision.

Avec embarras. Et culpabilité.

De parfaits idiots.

Et une fois encore il a envie de saisir le jeune homme dans ses bras, de le serrer contre sa poitrine, de lui dire que tout va bien, qu'il n'est pas fâché.

Il en a une furieuse envie, ça lui fait mal au cœur de le voir ainsi, il veut le garder, le protéger, ne plus jamais le relâcher pour qu'il aille une fois encore s'égarer, quelque part où il ne pourrait une fois encore pas le suivre.

Il le veut.

Avec lui.

Et une fois encore il n'agit pas. Pire, il réprime de toutes ses forces cette idée.

Il est fou.

Doublement.

Il est patient aussi. Ce n'est pas le bon moment.

Ça ne le sera jamais vraiment. Le bon moment. Indéniablement.

Mais quelle importance !

Il est là pour Arthur.

Et pour Arthur seulement.

Il pansera ses propres blessures le moment venu.

Seul, personne pour savoir, pour le prendre en pitié.

Pas Youssouf.

Ni Ariadne.

Et surtout pas le principal intéressé.

Il sera brisé.

Et il se rebâtira.

Différemment.

Il finira même peut-être par oublier.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

.

Une main sur son genou le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être à son tour installé sur le sofa, se retrouvant ainsi presque nez-à-nez avec Arthur.

Tellement proche que lorsque ce dernier parla c'est son souffle qu'il perçut en premier.

- Merci.

Et là …

Maintenant …

Il ne sait plus quoi faire.

Quoi penser.

Arthur le remerciait.

Et il se retrouvait azimuté.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que ce mot lui était adressé.

Merci.

Mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Là ce mot avait une portée personnelle et non plus professionnelle comme auparavant.

Et il ne savait définitivement pas quoi en faire.

Ça lui paraissait tellement naturel d'être ici à présent, de l'épauler, de se tenir à ses côtés pour l'empêcher de retomber. Il avait quelque part perdu de vu en route que ce n'était pas aussi clair pour son ami, que c'était même extrêmement difficile pour ne pas dire antinomique d'être ici aussi, avec lui. Et malgré tout il trouvait la force de caractère de le remercier.

Alors oui il est perdu, confus, désorienté, vidé, époustouflé, confondu, bref tout ce que vous voulez.

Et parce qu'il était dans cet état second il fit ce qu'il s'était pourtant interdit de faire une ou deux minutes plus tôt. Il agit sur un coup de tête, aucuns de ses neurones connectés entre eux, ses bras bougeant tout seul, son buste aussi, et avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de former le mot oups dans sa tête il se retrouvait à tenir un corps chaud contre le sien.

Et c'est agréable.

C'est rassurant.

C'est fou.

C'est idiot.

Mais que voulez-vous il vous l'a dit : c'est agréablement rassurant.

Et ils restèrent là ainsi de longues minutes sans qu'aucun n'ose bouger.

Et il a peur de reculer.

Il a peur de croiser un regard noir derrière lequel se cache un Arthur différent de maintenant.

Celui d'antan. Qui fuit plus vite que son ombre.

Celui point man. Qui attaque tout aussi rapidement.

Un qu'il ne connait pas encore mais qui agirait autrement.

Il ne veut pas.

Il veut Arthur.

Et non pas un sosie.

Et il se sent être repoussé. Doucement.

C'est déjà ça.

Et ses yeux rencontrent le noir absolu, comme il s'y attendait.

Mais pas celui tant craint.

Pas deux orbites, non.

Car Arthur a la tête tourné et c'est ses cheveux qu'il aperçoit.

Arthur ne le regarde pas.

Il regarde l'entrée.

Il ne se tourne pas.

Il se détourne même encore un peu plus.

Il ne manifeste rien.

Il est juste tendu comme un fil.

Et lui attend.

Il attend.

Encore.

Toujours.

De voir ce que sera la suite.

Il projette divers scénario.

Sans qu'aucun ne le satisfasse. C'est même l'inverse.

Aucun ne se finit bien.

Alors il ne bouge pas lui non plus.

Il a peur.

Il panique. Intérieurement.

Il attend.

Qu'un miracle ou qu'un désastre se produise.

Il n'est pas homme de foi. Il ne prie pas.

Mais il veut croire en Arthur.

Il le veut tellement.

Et il se fait l'effet d'un monstre. D'un païen.

Car dans son cœur seul le doute le plus absolu subsiste.

C'est ce qu'il pense.

Ce à quoi il réfléchit.

Quand soudain il y a du mouvement.

Enfin.

Du côté de la porte d'entrée.

Qui est sauvagement pilonner et s'écoule au sol avec fracas.

La neige pénètre dans le couloir.

Le vent s'infiltre dans chaque recoin.

Une silhouette à peine distincte se tient là. Dans l'embrassure.

A les regarder, méchamment, dangereusement.

Et son cœur manque un battement.

Qu'est-ce que …

Il cherche une arme des yeux.

La lourde carabine est suspendue au-dessus de la cheminée.

Trop loin. Il n'aura pas le loisir de l'atteindre à temps.

A côté de lui Arthur s'est figé, tous ses sens sont en alerte, prêt à bondir.

Et fait comme lui. Il cherche lui aussi.

Quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas sous la main.

Les couteaux sont dans la cuisine et leur revolver sur une table de nuit ou ailleurs, mais pas ici.

Il n'y a rien qu'ils puissent utiliser pour se protéger.

Et l'ennemi avance à présent, avec prudence, le plancher craque mais ça ne l'arrête pas.

Un pas. Puis un autre. Il accélère maintenant. Vers eux.

Il est prêt. Prêt à attaquer.

Deux proies sans défenses voilà ce qu'ils sont.

Et les chances sont clairement de son côté.

Et finalement il ne regrette plus tant que ça.

D'avoir serré Arthur dans ses bras.

La dernière chose qu'il aura faite dans cette vie.

Ca va faire mal. Pas de doute.

Plus que quelques secondes.

Quatre.

Et une inspiration.

Trois.

Il ferme les yeux.

Deux

Il les rouvre. Il veut faire face.

Un.

La mort se tient là.

Zéro.

C'est vraiment une Journée de m...

.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce chapitre.<strong>

**Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Ai-je bien fait de poursuivre ?**

**Est-ce que ça vous parait la suite logique ?**

**La relation Eames/ Arthur qui évolue ainsi vous plait-elle ?**

**Quel est ce danger qui menace nos deux héros ?**

**A samedi prochain pour la suite. Voir peut-être mardi, à voir.**


	10. Interlude

**Et oui, me voici de retour. Dimanche très productif du coup je poste ce chapitre dès aujourd'hui. Chapitre un peu spécial je vous avoue. Je vous laisse le découvrir.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Interlude**

.

Ces deux humains ne ressemblaient aucunement à ceux qu'il avait croisés jusque-là.

Déjà ils ne parlaient presque pas, en particulier la grande asperge aux poils foncés.

Et puis ils ne bougeaient pas beaucoup non plus, ne faisaient pas trop de bruits. Quand l'un lisait au coin du feu sur ce fauteuil à l'apparence si moelleuse – il faudrait absolument qu'il le teste un jour, de préférence quand les deux humains dormiraient pour ne pas se faire chasser – l'autre se tenait près de la fenêtre à contempler le dehors.

Et puis ils n'essayaient pas de l'attraper pour lui imposer des caresses dont il se serait bien passé, surtout après s'être lavé le pelage. Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ces grands singes tout nu avec leur obsession de lui gratter derrière les oreilles ou au bas du dos. Ils apprécieraient eux qu'il s'amuse à passer ses griffes derrière les oreilles ou sous le menton hein ?

Et puis cette manie de vouloir le dresser comme un animal de cirque, qu'il se mette sur le dos ou ronronne sur commande. A vouloir qu'il vienne vers eux quand ils l'affublent d'un petit nom des plus ridicules. Pour qui le prenaient-ils, pour un chien ? Errrgg ! Il en avait un chat dans la gorge rien que d'y penser. Minou, Le Chat, La Bête, et le summum : minette. Hé oh il avait sa dignité de mâle quand même !

Non, ces deux humains qu'il s'était dégoté – lui et pas l'inverse hein, il était libre, et fier de l'être, pas question de porter un collier comme un vulgaire chat de salon – ces deux grandes perches donc étaient parfaits. A faire comme s'il n'existait pas, sauf pour lui servir les croquettes ou pour lui ouvrir la porte d'entrée/de sortie. A ne faire aucun commentaire quand lui prenait l'envie de faire ses griffes sur le tapis si doux, ou de semer ses poils partout sur le divan. Il fallait bien marquer son territoire.

Logé, nourri, sans chasse à la souris en contrepartie. Un trois étoiles et demi pour la période de l'hiver. Et peut-être même le prochain si son Chat-Gardien faisait bien son taf.

.

Ouais.

.

En attendant il avait dû quitter le sofa précipitamment lorsque l'un des humains avait allongé l'autre dessus sans lui porter la moindre attention.

Puis l'homme avait recouvert l'autre d'une couverture en laine.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Et il n'aimait pas ça.

C'était Sa couverture en laine nom d'un chat.

C'était Son sofa.

Sa partie du salon.

La majeure partie du temps ça allait et il les tolérait ici. Après tout ils n'étaient pas dérangeant.

Mais là ils poussaient le bouchon un peu loin.

Et ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça.

Ils avaient osé lui piquer son lit.

Il allait leur montrer.

.

Hé grandes perches, c'est à vous que je crache, d-é-g-a-g-e-z ... t-o-u-t ... d-e ... s-u-i-t-e ... d-e ... l-à ! ... A ... m-o-i !

Hé vous m'écoutez les grandes perches ?

Hé ! Miaouuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Miaouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

Hééééééeeeeeeee !

Boummmmmmmmmmmmmmm !

Qu'est-ce que …

Ca vient pas de lui ça ! Il a encore rien fait ! Juste ses griffes de sorties.

Qu'est-ce que ...

C'est pas vrai.

Non mais miaou quoi !

Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi !

Y a déjà quelqu'un dans la place.

Moi !

Et tu me fais pas peur, la peluche !

Y a pas assez de place pour deux.

Tu vas voir !

A l'attaque.

Ca va faire mal !

Miaouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !

.

.

**Fin de l'interlude**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok je sais, petit délire, mais qui a son importance comme vous allez le découvrir dans le prochain chapitre.<strong>

**A mardi.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Suite immédiate de l'interlude comme vous allez vous en apercevoir.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Miaouhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh …. pppfffffffffffffffffffff !

Et une fusée de poils qui passe à ras les jambes et se jette d'un bond vertigineux à la tête de l'intrus, lui labourant ses yeux jaunes de ses petites griffes pointues avant d'aller tranquillement lui mordre la pointe des oreilles.

Des meubles qui volent en éclats, des grognements menaçants, des rugissements terrifiants, des pattes aux lames de dix centimètres à faire pâlir de jalousie Wolverine qui labourent et cisaillent dans tous les sens, et Arthur et lui qui restent là à regarder la scène devant eux, ahuris.

Depuis quand un chat d'à peine six kilos tout pesé s'attaque-t-il à un colosse de quatre cent ?

Depuis quand un chat arrive-t-il à maitriser voir à faire reculer un ours brun tout en muscle et légèrement enragé ?

C'est pourtant ce qui se passe sous leurs yeux.

Ok.

Doubles rations pour l'animal ce soir.

Triple même.

Finalement cette journée n'est pas si merdique, elle est juste ….. juste ….. singulièrement étrange, on va dire ça comme ça à défaut d'autre mot.

Mais pas le temps non plus de bailler aux corneilles ni de polémiquer autour du vocabulaire à employer.

Il est temps de réagir.

Et c'est ce qu'il fait.

Sauf qu'Arthur le fait avant lui.

Arthur qui tient à peine sur ses jambes mais qui réussit quand même à atteindre la cheminée en moins de deux.

Arthur qui au lieu de lever la main pour saisir la winchester la baisse pour s'emparer d'une bûche enflammée.

Arthur qui s'approche à son tour des deux combattants et agite le tison devant eux tout en restant hors de portée.

Et comme ça le combat improvisé se termine. Les deux bêtes le regardent, l'air mauvais, en particulier le chat. Il n'aurait pas été autrement surpris si l'animal se jette sur lui toutes griffes dehors à voir ses oreilles couchées et sa queue hérissée.

Mais l'ours recule lui, et c'est ça de gagné.

Enfin si on considère que le réel ennemi à présent est l'ursidé, ce qui reste à prouver.

Et il est temps qu'il intervienne à son tour. Hors de question qu'il soit en reste, il ne serait pas dit qu'il se comporte en pleutre.

Et d'un bond il se range aux côtés d'Arthur et lève les bras en l'air, les bouge de façon anarchique en poussant des cris qui se veulent intimidants.

Et maintenant il a trois regards posés sur lui dont deux courroucés. Seul celui du chat comporte quelque sympathie ou plutôt commisération. Pauvre humain, il a perdu la tête pouvait-il y lire.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, crétin. C'est ce que dégage celui d'Arthur par contre.

Quant à l'ours … bon okay c'est une très mauvaise idée de gesticuler et de hurler comme un sauvage, apparemment. Il semble plus énervé qu'autre chose à présent. Et prêt à en découdre. Il aime pas du tout son air.

Pas du tout.

Mais pour son excuse il est et sera toujours un homme de civilisation, le scoutisme et les feux de camps plein air c'est pour les autres. Alors non, ne vous en déplaise il n'a pas en poche le parfait manuel pour faire face à un ours. Il n'est pas descendant de Mowgli non plus et il est prêt à parier sa plus belle chemise, celle rose saumon au col mao, que l'ours ne s'appelle pas Baloo non plus.

Alors vous comprenez maintenant ? Ça lui avait semblé une bonne idée sur le coup ! Faire l'homme de Cro-Magnon mécontent pour faire fuir le monstre.

Et peut-être, à bien y penser, cela a réussi, avec la distance.

La preuve l'ours recule de quelques centimètres.

Oui.

Non.

La buche qu'Arthur agite de nouveau sur la truffe du monstre doit y être pour beaucoup, mais qui est-il pour s'en plaindre. Il soignera son égo plus tard.

Maintenant il est temps de changer de plan. Il est un homme d'improvisation.

Et après quelques s'instants il s'empare de la carabine. Qui est bien légère. Trop même. Il l'ouvre. Merde elle est pas chargée.

Bon plan B.

Une buche apparait dans sa main une seconde plus tard et comme Arthur il se prépare à l'agiter sous le nez de la bête.

Parfois quand un plan marche à quoi bon en improviser un second !

Mine de rien, il devait avoir l'air malin tous les deux.

Sans oublier le chat.

Tiens.

Où était-il passé celui-là ?

Se put-il que le monstre l'eut dévoré pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné.

Un mouvement sur sa droite.

Non il est là.

Sur le sofa.

Assis.

Il baille, l'animal !

Et se lèche la patte.

Satisfait.

Bon ok il fallait se faire une raison : tout fin psychologue qu'il était cela ne s'appliquait apparemment qu'au genre humain. L'espèce féline était hors de portée, tous des tordus pour ne pas dire schizophrènes sur les bords.

Mais ça ne réglait pas leur problème du moment. Il y réfléchirait plus tard.

Un sifflement strident retentit.

Ça semble venir de nulle part.

Un second.

L'extérieur.

L'ursidé s'immobilise brusquement, les oreilles dressées. Il lève le nez vers le plafond et se met à renifler l'air à grand bruit.

Et ce qu'il sent semble lui plaire infiniment car il s'ébroue de tous ses muscles, pousse un grognement assourdissant et comme ça, le plus naturellement du monde et sans un regard pour eux retourne sur ses pas, en direction de la porte d'entrée ou plutôt vers le seuil, la lourde porte en chêne qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, comme eux tous, gisant misérablement au sol.

What the fuck !

Il croise le regard d'Arthur, qui est tout aussi décontenancé que lui.

.

Il devait donner un drôle de spectacle tous les deux, brandissant en l'air une buche à demi-consumée comme deux épéistes maladroits, les cheveux ébouriffés, les joues empourprées et une mine d'abrutis finis.

Et plus d'ennemi en vue.

Mais mieux valait tout de même s'en assurer et prudemment, comme s'il marche pied nu sur des braises ardentes il s'avance et prend le même chemin que l'animal, la buche toujours en main et tant pis s'il est ridicule à demi vouté comme il est, les jambes arqués, les bras au-dessus de la tête prêt à assommer l'animal, le ridicule ne tue pas. Alors qu'un ours si.

Il ne sait pas ce que fait Arthur, ni même la tête qu'il peut bien faire en ce moment. Et il ne veut pas se retourner pour le découvrir car ça aussi ça pourrait l'achever, plus surement que la griffe de la bête planté dans la carotide.

Ridicule peut-être, mais il y avait des limites à ce que sa fierté pouvait supporter.

Arrivé sur le seuil et devant le spectacle qui lui est donné d'observer il reste interdit. Il ferme les yeux, les rouvre, avant de les écarquillé et de refaire le procédé une seconde fois, pour un résultat des plus identiques.

Et là n'en tenant plus il fait demi-tour, bouscule au passage Arthur qui se tient derrière lui et regarde par-dessus son épaule, et se précipite vers les escaliers qu'il gravit deux par deux avant de se ruer dans sa chambre, vers la table de nuit. Là il se saisit d'un jeton de casino qu'il manipule entre ses doigts, le soupèse, le jette au sol une fois, deux fois, cinq fois.

Ça ne peut être qu'un rêve. C'est pas possible autrement. C'est … c'est … il en perd les mots. Lui, le beau-parleur, le forger, l'escroc.

Un rêve. Des plus absurdes, des plus ubuesques qu'il ait jamais eu l'occasion de vivre.

Mais un rêve tout de même.

Et tant pis s'il est capable de retracer tous les évènements depuis son réveil sans un blanc.

Tant pis si son totem lui dit ce qu'il refuse de prendre pour vrai.

Ce qu'il a vu, là, dehors …

Ce n'est pas vrai.

Il peut entendre des voix s'élever à l'extérieur tandis qu'il jette son totem une ultime fois.

Non.

Impossible.

Il s'approche de la fenêtre et jette un coup d'œil furtif.

Arthur se tient là, la couverture toujours sur les épaules, appuyé contre le mur, et est en grande discussion avec un garde-chasse et un autre homme.

Arthur qui soudain éclate de rire et désigne la porte d'entrée du doigt puis la buche qui git à ses pieds et une nouvelle fois la maison mais cette fois-ci l'étage où il se trouve avant de se mettre à grogner et à lever les bras en l'air, effectuant là une très mais vraiment très pauvre imitation de comment lui avait réagi quelques minutes plus tôt. Pathétique. Il ne s'était pas montré aussi ridicule.

L'inconnu fait une petite grimace, visiblement gêné, et Arthur hausse les épaules et secoue la tête négativement, un sourire amical aux lèvres.

Il les voit échanger encore quelques mots puis une poignée de main être échangé.

Il voit Arthur, le sage et pragmatique Arthur saluer au loin l'animal qui frotte à présent avec enthousiasme sa grosse tête d'ours contre la main frêle d'une petite bonne femme de quarante kilo tout mouillés.

Irréaliste.

Il reste là quelques minutes à regarder stupidement l'objet dans sa main comme si celui-ci se moquait de lui.

Il est dans la cinquième dimension.

Rêve plus grand avait-il répétés continuellement à Arthur.

Ouais, si ça c'est ça la réalité de nos jours alors c'était un bien mauvais conseil qu'il avait dispensé-là. Il ne voulait pas connaître la teneur des rêves d'Arthur après ça.

.

Des bruits dans la cuisine et le salon, des portes de placards qui sont ouverts et refermés brutalement, des caisses qui sont poussées, des objets sur les étagères bougés de place sans ménagement et enfin la voix agacé d'Arthur qui s'élève, lui demandant où diable il avait rangé les clous et le marteau le tirent enfin de sa torpeur.

Il est temps de redescendre dans le monde des vivants.

Ce qu'il fait, avec une infinie prudence. Qui sait si une meute de castor n'a pas rongé le bois des escaliers pendant qu'il était à l'étage.

- Bella !

C'est ce que lui dit Arthur sans même lui jeter un regard lorsqu'il arrive sans encombre en bas des marches.

Bella ?

- L'ourse apprivoisée. C'est son nom. Elle s'est enfuie d'un cirque voisin voilà une semaine et elle était visiblement en mal de compagnie. C'était sa dresseuse et le directeur du cirque qui se tenaient là et avec qui tu m'as vu parler.

Mais bien sûr. C'était l'évidence même. Il aurait dû y penser. Les ours fugueurs ça courent la campagne Ecossaise de nos jours c'est bien connu.

Bon sang, où avaient-ils eu leur licence ces gens-là ?

Tu peux reposer la bûche tu sais, retentit la voix d'Arthur, moqueuse, qui à présent lui fait face un marteau en main et deux trois clous dans l'autre.

Et il regarde sa main gauche. Il sent ses joues une nouvelle fois s'empourprer et laisse tomber le morceau de bois à présent froid à ses pieds.

Et Arthur éclate de rire.

Et loin de se sentir embarrassé, parce que c'est Arthur et non pas une quelconque connaissance, il se joint à lui, sentant la tension des dernières heures, des derniers jours se dissiper.

Ça fait du bien de rire.

Il se sent soudain plus léger.

Plus détendu.

Et il doit tout cela à un ours. Prénommé Bella qui plus est.

Et aussi à un chat fou-furieux, qui dort innocemment sur le canapé roulé en boule, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Journée de fou.

Et il est à peine 16h.

Et ils ont à présent une porte à réparer et des débris de meubles à débarrasser le plancher.

Et à la fin une histoire à la clé.

Il n'a pas oublié et Arthur allait devoir s'expliquer. Que ça lui plaise ou non.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà.<strong>

**Encore un chapitre qui se dénote de l'histoire. Mais je voulais détendre un peu l'atmosphère avant le chapitre à venir qui sera plus sombre, du moins au début. En fait c'est certainement le dernier chapitre 'léger' de cette fic.**

**Et j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre. Et peut-être suis-je en train de détruire ainsi l'atmosphère de cette fic, son contenu, mais tant pis. Ça faisait longtemps que je m'étais pas autant amusée à rédiger et c'est pas peu dire.**

**Je tenais à présenter mes excuses aux purs francophiles pour les expressions anglophones que j'emploie de temps à autres comme Darling ou what the fuck et d'autres encore. C'est une habitude que j'ai prise (nullement mauvaise de mon point de vue) et que je ne parviendrai probablement jamais à me défaire complètement (non pas que je cherche d'ailleurs à le faire). Car autant j'écris en français autant la très grande majorité des fics que je lis sont en anglais, de même pour les films que je regarde, en vo, y compris inception. Du coup il m'est très difficile de franciser les petits mots d'affection (ou de taquinerie) qu'adresse Eames à Arthur (darling, love, pet, et j'en passe). Ça m'est même un brin désagréable. Donc je présente mes excuses à ceux qui ressentent l'inverse mais je ne changerai pas de procédé désolée.**

**Voila. Je vous dis à samedi ou dimanche prochain pour le nouveau chapitre qui contient enfin des révélations. Beaucoup même.**


	12. Chapter 11

Et voilà. C'était fini. La dernière vis venait d'être posée et la porte, loin d'être des plus manœuvrables était tout du moins redevenue fonctionnelle.

Elle avait beau être soi-disant apprivoisée Bella n'en demeurait pas moins une nuisance ambulante à quatre pattes. Deux heures pour réparer tous ses dégâts. Enfin, réparer ce qu'il était repérable car peu de meuble avaient survécu au final.

Et il était épuisé.

Et il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : s'allonger sur le canapé et se détendre avec un bon verre de scotch.

Sauf que voilà il y avait deux problèmes à la réalisation de ces souhaits.

1- Il n'avait pas de scotch. Il n'aimait pas cet alcool pour commencer.

2- Le chat dormait toujours sur le canapé et franchement une bête furieuse à affronter était le quota maximum qu'il s'autorisait par jour. L'était pas fou, du moins pas totalement.

Donc pas de sieste, pas de petit remontant.

Juste Arthur.

Arthur qu'il regardait maintenant attentivement alors que celui-ci rangeait méticuleusement les outils dans leur boite.

Arthur qui avait bien entendu conscience de son regard malgré le fait qu'il lui tournait le dos.

Arthur dont les gestes étaient devenus soudainement moins précis, plus désorganisés.

Arthur dont les épaules s'étaient légèrement affaissées.

Arthur qui était mal-à-l'aise.

- Je suppose que tu attends toujours une explication, dit-t-il d'une voix quelque peu essoufflée par l'effort qu'ils venaient d'accomplir.

- Pour tout à l'heure, précisa le jeune homme même si cela était nullement nécessaire.

Question purement rhétorique s'il en existait une. Bien sûr qu'il le voulait. On ne s'évanouissait pas par plaisir, sur un coup de tête. Et n'en déplaise à Arthur ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il prenait plaisir à être témoin alors s'il pouvait éviter de renouveler l'expérience à l'avenir…

Voilà ce qu'il aurait voulu lui répondre. Mais c'était trop acerbe comme remarque, enfin exprimé de cette façon, l'idée n'en demeurant pas moins vraie pour autant.

Et puis Arthur avait peur il pouvait le dire.

Il était terrifié même.

Il venait de tenir courageusement tête à un ours et il était tourmenté à l'idée de raconter son histoire.

Où était donc son sens des priorités ?

Etait-ce si terrible que ça ? Ce qu'il avait à dire ?

Apparemment.

Il tremblait.

Se mordillait la lèvre jusqu'à la fendre.

Semblait ne pas pouvoir rester en place.

Et brutalement lui n'était plus aussi pressé de savoir que ça.

Pas si cela plongeait Arthur dans cet état.

En fait il priait même pour que le temps s'arrête, puis reparte mais une heure, un jour, une semaine dans le futur.

Et rien de tout cela ne se serait produit.

Il devait reconnaitre que l'idée qu'Arthur tente d'échapper à ses explications lui avait traversé la tête plusieurs fois durant ces dernières heures. En se renfermant comme une huitre, en l'attaquant verbalement, en cherchant à détourner la conversation, en banalisant. Qu'il se mette à coopérer sans nécessité de sa part pour l'y encourager il n'y avait pas trop cru, voire pas du tout.

Comptez sur Arthur pour systématiquement déjouer vos attentes.

Il vit le jeune homme se passer une main sur les yeux puis dans ses cheveux qu'il ne gélifiait plus depuis leur arrivée, ce qui le rajeunissait de plusieurs années. Et curieusement l'humanisait plus d'artifices ni d'apparats derrière lesquels se cacher. Juste la vérité vraie. Finalement.

Mais malgré son apparence fragilité il savait son ami toujours habité par la même détermination et intelligence, par une obstination à toute épreuve. Elle n'était pas née la personne qui pouvait le contraindre à dire ou à faire quelque chose contre son gré, lui compris. Ils avaient beau avoir passé un contrat il y a des choses qui ne changeraient pas de sitôt.

Il est vrai qu'Arthur avait appris à s'ouvrir, il pouvait même se montrer coopérant, à sa façon, mais uniquement quand c'était l'ex point man qui en prenait l'initiative. L'inverse pour l'instant ne menait à rien.

Et voilà que Arthur venait une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir la route, mais vers où ? Une voie sans issue, une intersection ou une belle ligne droite qui les ferait aller de l'avant ?

C'est donc avec prudence et une touche de détachement, comme si le fait qu'il parle ou non ne le dérangeait pas même si c'était bien sûr faux, qu'il prit la parole :

- Cela serait bienvenue Arthur.

Il vit le jeune homme grimacer et le regarder fixement, le visage à présent dénué de la moindre expression. Arthur cherchait quelque chose. Quoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Il savait qu'Arthur avait confiance en lui sinon il ne se trouverait pas là.

Au bout d'une ou deux minutes son ami laissa retentir un petit rire, sans pour autant sembler le moins du monde amusé. Ces dernières semaines il avait beaucoup appris sur la personnalité d'Arthur, mais il lui restait encore une immense étendu d'ombre à arpenter, il lui arrivait encore de mal interprété un geste, une intonation, une mimique aussi ne chercha-t-il pas à comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière ce rire-ci. Il en connaitrait la réponse très très vite de toute manière.

- Est-ce que je peux avoir quelque chose à boire avant ? Dieu, je suis glacé, fit le jeune homme en détournant enfin le regard et en le posant quelque part derrière son épaule.

- C'est parce que ton taux d'adrénaline est retombé dans les chaussettes, darling, c'est normal. Sans oublier le remake de la belle au bois dormant que tu nous as joué en fin de matinée. Ne bouges pas je reviens, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole et en s'éloignant d'un pas rapide vers la cuisine.

Quelques minutes plus tard il tendit une tasse brulante au jeune homme qui y plongea les lèvres sans hésitation avant de la repousser tout aussi vite le plus loin possible de lui comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose vile et hautement radioactive, une moue de dégoût aux lèvres, le regard habité par l'indignation et l'écœurement.

- Du thé ? Vraiment ? Tu me hais donc à ce point que tu cherches à me tuer ? L'ourse n'y est pas parvenue alors tu prends le relais ?

- Non Love, juste à te réchauffer. Et le café n'aurait fait qu'augmenter ton état de nervosité.

- Ouais. La belle excuse, répliqua Arthur en le fixant une nouvelle fois, passablement énervé. »Et je ne suis pas nerveux »

- Si tu le dis. En attendant cesse de faire l'enfant et bois. Je suis le docteur tu n'es que le patient.

- Et tu prends ton pied n'est-ce pas ? Pervers ! grommela Arthur en rapprochant une nouvelle fois le breuvage tant détester, en le reniflant de façon exagéré, secouant la tête négativement, avant d'en avaler rapidement une grande gorgée et de le fixer avec défi :

- Content ?

- Tu ne peux pas savoir ! lui répondit-il, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Oui, il s'amusait horriblement aux dépends d'Arthur. Si la situation avait été inversée il ne faisait pas un doute qu'il aurait réagi de la même façon. Seulement c'était lui qui avait les pleins pouvoirs Dieu merci.

- Oh et j'attends toujours ces explications.

Et de nouveau il vit Arthur se figer, indécis, presque honteux cette fois.

- Tu vas trouver ça ridicule ! murmura le jeune homme

- J'en doute fortement.

Et de nouveau le silence, gêné. Des mains se croisant et se décroisant nerveusement, une lèvre que l'on mordille, des rides d'expression qui apparaissent sur le front.

- Arthur, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire n'est-ce pas ?

Un timide hochement lui répondit. Puis le silence. Long. Lourd. Et alors qu'il ne tenait plus, qu'il allait détourner la conversation :

- J'ai … je…. Je ne supporte pas la vue du sang, bredouilla son ami derrière sa tasse.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il, trop surpris pour réagir autrement. Il avait dû mal entendre, Arthur ne pouvait avoir dire ça.

- J'ai peur du sang, répéta Arthur distinctement, visiblement froissé et quelque peu agacé.

Il avait bien entendu finalement. Mais comment … comment …

- Comment j'ai pu être point-man et faire avec ? dit Arthur qui apparemment avait su parfaitement déchiffrer son trouble ?

« C'est simple, dans les rêves ce n'est qu'un effet de mon imagination dont je suis parfaitement conscient. Dans la vraie vie, il en est tout autrement. Réfléchis, quand m'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois prendre soin d'un collègue blessé ou ne serait-ce que m'en approcher ? »

Il savait cette question être plus rhétorique qu'autre chose. Néanmoins il chercha dans sa tête. Il avait travaillé des années avec Arthur surement aurai-il relevé quelque chose d'aussi frappant non ? Il chercha, et chercha encore. Il avait vu des collègues blessés voir tués, il avait lui-même était blessé, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait jamais Arthur n'avait été impliqué ni même présent dans un rayon de cent kilomètre. Avec Arthur tout se passait toujours selon le plan, et les rares fois où ce n'était pas le cas les conséquences n'étaient pas aussi dramatiques. Non avec Arthur comme point man il n'était pas nécessaire d'avoir l'adresse du médecin exerçant au noir le plus proche. La seule fois où il y avait eu de la casse était lié à une marche d'escalier ratée résultant en un nez cassé, et Arthur n'avait même pas levé la tête de son ordinateur tandis que tous se précipitait au côté de l'architecte maladroit. Ca et les coupures aux doigts liées à la manipulation de feuilles, les hématomes liés à une chaise ou à un coin de table que l'on heurte. Rien en soi qui nécessite une trousse d'urgence pourtant impeccablement emballée par l'américain. Alors non il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait vu Arthur s'approcher ou au contraire s'éloigner d'un collège qui saignait, il ne pouvait se targuer avoir remarqué la moindre gêne ou indisposition.

- Je ne comprends pas, finit-il pas répondre. Et effectivement il ne comprenait pas.

Du sang, que ce soit dans le monde réel ou dans les rêves, restait du sang et aurait dû provoquer la même réaction. Or Arthur était loin d'être timoré quand il s'agissait d'en faire couler là-dessous.

- Dans le monde réel je ne parviens pas à distinguer lorsqu'il est réel ou non.

Pardon ? Là il était perdu.

Cette explication loin de l'éclaircir ne fit que le plonger un peu plus dans l'obscurité.

- Tu peux parler de vision, d'hallucination même et tu aurais raison mais ça n'en demeure pas moins vrai pour mes yeux. Et donc pour ma tête. Ce sang qui apparait de temps à autres sur mes mains et mes avant-bras et qui ne veut pas en partir quoi que je fasse, peu importe le temps que je les passe sous l'eau et les brosse. Ce sang rouge ou parfois noir, liquide ou asséché, poisseux. Qui apparait et disparait comme s'il était animé d'une vie propre. Et je sais que c'est faux, que c'est un effet de mon imagination, mais je suis tout de même saisi par cette même angoisse, il faut qu'il parte avant que les souvenirs réapparaissent. Sang et flashback, les deux toujours étroitement liés. Mais c'est encore pire quand il y a vraiment du sang car il y a l'odeur qui l'accompagne, amer et forte, la consistance aussi, et je sais que je ne peux pas simplement cligner des yeux et lorsque je regarderai à nouveau il aura une nouvelle fois disparu, je ne peux aucunement rationaliser en me disant que c'est juste cette douce folie qui m'habite qui fait une fois encore des siennes.

- L'accident, murmura-t-il voyant enfin où son camarade voulait en venir.

- Lorsque le sang est là, c'est moi qui ne le suis plus. Je retourne dans le passé, précisément à ce moment-là. Et je le revis encore, dans ses moindre détails, je suis une nouvelle fois enfermé dans ma voiture, ma vision ne voit qu'à travers un voile rouge, mon nez ne capte pus que cette odeur âcre et écœurante, ma tête est empli de ces cris et de ces gémissements de douleurs qui retentissent autour de moi, cette douleur qui se manifeste physiquement par du sang s'écoulant d'une bouche, d'un nez, d'une plaie béante à l'abdomen. Du sang encore, et partout, qui recouvre tout, qui s'approprie tout.

Et c'est là que mon cerveau se bloque. Que mes poumons se bloquent. Et c'est le black-out. Ce qui est terriblement gênant et dangereux pour un point man et son entourage. C'est pour ça que j'étais aussi parano sans doute, que je contrôlais encore et toujours mes sources pour éviter les situations comme ça.

Et pour la première fois depuis le début des explications Arthur releva la tête et croisa son regard.

- Voilà, tu sais tout ce qu'i savoir. Est-ce que tu me trouves cinglé ?

- Tu l'es ! Mais pas plus qu'un autre je suppose. Et bien moins que Cobb je te le promets.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens toujours souillé ? Pourquoi est-ce que je m'imagine sa présence ?

- Peut-être est-ce ainsi que s'extériorise ta culpabilité, celle de n'avoir pas pu les aider, celle d'avoir survécu.

- Si tu savais le nombre de fois où je me suis posé la même question, la nuit en tournant dans mon lit : pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi moi ?

- La traditionnelle question du pourquoi des choses et du pourquoi ça arrive. Les catholiques t'évoqueront les dessins cachés de leur Dieu, les Bouddhistes le karma, les existentialistes les décisions que tu as prises dans ta vie.

« Moi je préfère croire au pas de chance. »

« Mais la vraie vérité est que justement il n'y a pas de réponse, en tout cas identifiable, et certainement pas acceptable. La vérité est qu'ils sont partis, que toi tu es resté là, et qu'il t'est, à tort ou à raison, demandé d'avancer. On te dira qu'ils auraient voulu te voir continuer, lâcher prise, mais la vérité est que même ça tu ne peux en être sûre et puis continuer vers quoi ? Vers où ? Non la réponse est que c'est à toi de décider quelle sera la vérité, la tienne, et de la créer, te l'approprier, la modeler.

« Quant à moi tu le sais je ne vais pas te laisser tomber, quel que soit la route que tu choisis, je serai ton gardien si tu me l'autorise, quelqu'un sur qui te reposer, avec qui parler. »

« Mais aussi fort que je le voudrais il y a quelque chose que jamais je ne pourrais être alors il va falloir t'ouvrir davantage à moi et me faire confiance pour tout me dire Arthur. Jamais je ne deviendrai ton guide quand bien même je saurai personnellement ce que tu traverses. Car nous n'avons pas les mêmes personnalités, les même spécificités ou mécanismes de défenses. La même façon de procéder, de contrer, d'évoluer. Tu as choisi de t'enfermer, de te retirer, de te réinventer moi j'aurai probablement fuit toutes pensées dans l'alcool et les paradis artificiels, dans la fête et les belles voitures, après avoir dégommé celui responsable de tout ça. »

- Qui te dit que je ne l'ai pas fait ? Tuer le chauffard je veux dire, le coupa l'américain du tac au tac.

- Darling, j'ai beau être un peu cavalier, immature et irresponsable je sais encore me servir d'un ordinateur. Et j'ai eu tout le temps pour le faire entre New York et Londres.

« Mike Harmish, 48 ans, arrêté pour homicide involontaire sous l'emprise de l'alcool, délit de fuite, rébellion face aux forces de l'ordre venu l'interroger. Condamné à 8 ans d'incarcération à la prison d'état du Maie, il meurt cinq mois après son arrivée lors d'une altercation avec d'autres codétenus.

- Merci.

Il ne put s'empêcher de retenir un haussement de sourcil, interrogatif, et curieux.

- Pour ?

- Juste merci.

Et le silence les enveloppa, rassurant.

Et cela aurait pu se prolonger ainsi indéfiniment car vraiment ils étaient bien assis là l'un en face de l'autre à siroter leur breuvage. Le tableau qu'il donnait était peut-être banal mais pour une fois l'atmosphère y était presque harmonieuse.

Seulement voilà Arthur semblait depuis quelques secondes être tiraillé par une question et visiblement ne savait pas comment la poser.

- Balance !

Et le brun poussa un soupir.

- Eames, n'as-tu jamais eu envie de te perdre, de prendre ce que tu voyais dans les rêves pour argent comptant et de l'accepter comme tel ?

Ok, d'accord, il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Rien ne l'y avait préparé, et il ne l'aimait pas. Elle le ramenait des années en arrière, lorsque dans un parc de LA alors qu'ils surveillaient deux petites têtes blondes dans un bac à sable Mal lui avait posé une question analogue. Et il n'avait pas su trouver les mots pour y répondre, sa réaction n'avait pas plu à la jeune femme qui attendait autre chose de lui et le lui avait signifié en des termes peu flatteurs le tout en français, langue dont il ne maitrisait que les bases et encore.

Et voilà que Arthur lui posait la même question piège. La lueur de folie en moins cependant.

- Nope. J'aime m'installer à une terrasse de café, pet ! Je peux y passer des heures à regarder défiler les gens. Certains sont pressés, d'autres s'arrêtent regarder les vitrines ou se retournent pour reluquer une jolie fille quelques-uns flânent, ne calculant pas ceux marchant avec détermination vers un but connu d'eux seuls. Parfois ils rient, chantent, crient, restent de marbre ou silencieux, il y a les mines patibulaires, les tristes, les enjouées, les roublardes, en colère ou en pleurs. Tous sont là, se côtoient sans se voir, avec leur histoire propre, leurs doutes, leurs faiblesses, leurs détresses, leur joie de vivre ou son absence. Ils marchent là, représentatif de tout le panel d'émotions propre à l'être humain, ce qu'ils sont désespérément jusqu'au bout des ongles. Ils sont instit, coiffeur, paysagiste, artiste, homme d'affaire, cinéaste, baron de la drogue, tueur à gage, pilote de course, mais aussi différents soient-ils les uns des autres ils restent uni par ce même lien : ils sont influencés par leur passé, proche ou lointain, par leurs expériences, leurs victoires, leurs défaites, leurs déceptions, … C'est ça qui font de nous des hommes. Et c'est ce qui me manque quand je suis dans le monde du dessous. Tout y est artificiel, recréer de façon mémorielle et non instinctuelle, les émotions sont émoussées, terriblement fausses ou amplifiées au-delà du naturel. Il n'y a pas d'histoire, juste des idées, des interprétations et des jugements mis en images et en mouvements. C'est pourquoi j'aime les terrasses, pour me rappeler ce que c'est d'être homme. Ne pas oublier qu'un verre est un verre peu importe sa forme, sa couleur ou son contenu.

En face de lui Arthur hocha la tête.

- J'aimerai pouvoir en dire autant, crois-moi. Lors de notre travail avec Fisher, j'ai honte de l'avouer, mais savoir qu'un faux mouvement, un seul moment d'inattention pouvait m'envoyer dans les limbes, était envoutant, si désespérément tentant. Un monde où j'aurai pu recréer mon univers, refonder ma famille. Bien sûr tout ceci aurai été faux et illusoire mais après quelques temps j'aurai fini par y croire, comme Mal y a cru au sien je m'y serai englouti sans jamais reémergé. Si magnifiquement tentant. Juste tendre les doigts et le toucher, embrasser mon souhait le plus cher, là, à portée de main. Et au Diable Mal et ma promesse, ou Cobb et sa croisade, toi et ton goût de l'aventure. Saïto ? Même les gros poissons finissent par sombrer à être trop gourmands et puis il y avait déjà un pied. Ariadne et Youssouf ? Simple dommages collatéraux, mauvaise endroit mauvais moment mauvais coéquipier ça arrive tout le temps. Là si proche. Et je me suis concentré, j'ai lutté comme jamais, doutant à chaque instant de pouvoir vaincre cet adversaire singulier mais ô combien opiniâtre : moi-même. Ma seule « chance » de bonheur était là et je l'ai laissé passer. Sans savoir pourquoi . Le sédatif puissant employé par Youssef peut être ? L'ambiance particulière et fascinante de cette mission ? Rien ne peut l'expliquer. Mais après Los Angeles j'ai parcouru le monde dans un sens puis dans l'autre, ne m'arrêtant jamais plus de quelques semaines au même endroit, ne prenant jamais le temps de m'y reposer non plus car j'avais peur d'y être tenté de nouveau. Il serait beau de penser que j'avais vu en tout ça, ce « rêve » ce désir, une ineptie, une erreur monumentale. Il n'en est rien ! J'ai continué à travailler, avec d'autres équipes, d'autres rêveurs du crime, mais jamais sur une mission nécessitant de descendre au-delà du deuxième niveau. Pas de tentation, pas de fruit défendu. Juste beaucoup d'ennui. Jusqu'à Moscou, jusqu'à notre nouvelle association, un job en souvenir du bon temps. Et j'aurai dû refuser, je savais en mon fort intérieur que c'était-là une erreur monumentale mais la Date d'anniversaire arrivait, je n'avais aucune autre proposition et je me devais d'être occupé. Moscou donc, puis un avion, pour New-York, un détour par Manhattan et nous y voilà.

Il aurait dû le savoir.

Non. Il avait su.

Que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Arthur lors de l'opération Fisher, il avait été tendu, sur la défensive, plus parano que jamais, refusant de rentrer dans leur petit jeu de je te cherche tu me trouves.

Oui il l'avait su, mais il avait mis ça sur le compte de l'épuisement, à devoir encore et encore maintenir Cobb hors des flots de la folie. Arthur le fidèle Saint Bernard, toujours à faire passer les autres avant son propre bien-être.

Il avait pris pour argent comptant ce qu'il savait du jeune homme, sa loyauté, sa détermination, son besoin de protéger, sans chercher à en savoir davantage. Il ne l'avait pas vu partir à la dérive, beaucoup plus insidieusement que Mal, il aurait pu disparaitre sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne sut pourquoi. Parce qu'il avait fait une erreur. Parce qu'il c'était contenter de voir et non pas de regarder. Plus d'Arthur.

Jamais.

Mince, il avait besoin d'un verre. Cette dernière révélation lui avait porté un coup.

Son pied buta contre une chaise. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être levé et avoir commencé à arpenter la pièce. Il perdait ses moyens, il paniquait même, sur quelque chose qui n'avait pas eu lieu. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il avait failli le perdre. Sans s'en rendre compte.

Il leva les yeux sur Arthur, lequel bascula légèrement en arrière sur sa chaise. Inquiet ? Honteux ?

Arthur qui avait évidemment mal interprété la colère qui devait lui déformer le visage. Oui il était en colère, mais pas contre Arthur, jamais contre Arthur.

Il lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait souriant même si c'était plus une grimace qui s'était formé à ses lèvres qu'autre chose.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se plaça derrière le sofa, les mains posées sur le dessus. Et soupira.

- Tu te trompes darling, ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux. Et tu te trompes encore, quand tu te vois comme quelqu'un de faible. Tu es fort, et tu l'as toujours été.

« Tu as traversé l'enfer après avoir survécu, tu es devenu point man dans le but de surmonter cela. Même si c'était uniquement pour fuir plus loin encore. Mais maintenant que tu veux t'accaparer ce passé tu le fais avec toute ta volonté. »

« Tu es fort dans la lutte, dans l'amitié, dans ta détermination. Tu es fort Arthur ! »

« Alors peut-être ne parviendras-tu pas à surmonter cela mais tu échoueras en ayant essayé. Et c'est bien plus que ce que bien des homes auraient faits. Un homme faible aurait suivi le chemin de la fuite indéfiniment ou aurait fini par se laisser submerger. Mais chaque jour je te vois lutter, souffrir et pourtant persévérer. Tu es cet homme Arthur, celui qui mérite qu'on l'accompagne, celui que l'on veut accompagner dans son chemin de croix. »

« Qui aurait pensé il y a quelques années qu'un voleur, un escroc et un débauché tel que moi espère sauver son prochain ? Ne t'imagines pas que je sois devenu un saint, je reste quelqu'un d'intéressé, j'ai besoin de savoir que quelque chose de bien m'attend au but. Je ne suis pas assez fou pour t'imaginer m'aimer comme je le voudrais, mais te voir sourire, te voir t'illuminer … »

« Et regarde nous avons même un chat comme animal de compagnie ! Bon d'accord il est pouilleux et mauvais comme la peste, mais qu'est-ce que ça dit de nous hein ?»

Le son cristallin du rire de l'américain retentit dans la pièce.

- Tu as toujours été un doux rêveurs Eames, sourit Arthur avec douceur et autre chose … quelque chose qui s'apparentait à de l'affection mais il ne voulait pas y croire, cela alimenterait trop ses espoirs et ceux-ci étaient déjà trop élevés pour son bien futur.

-A quand remonte la dernière fois où tu as pleuré Darling ?, mince, c'était sorti tout seul. Et trop tard pour revenir en arrière alors autant se jeter à l'eau.

« Non, laisses-moi reformuler ma question : à quand remonte la dernière fois où tu t'es autorisé à pleurer ? »

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre le week-end prochain.<strong>

**Bonne semaine.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Aucune review en quatre ou cinq chapitres ... est-ce si mauvais que ça? ^^**

**Tant pis, je continue quand même.**

**Voici la suite (comme vous vous en doutez ;-). Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>-A quand remonte la dernière fois où tu as pleuré Darling ? Non, laisses-moi reformuler : à quand remonte la dernière fois où tu t'es autorisé à pleurer ?<em>

Cette question sembla prendre l'américain au dépourvu.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne m'en souviens-pas ! Dans une autre vie ? Sincèrement Eames je ne me rappelle pas, peut-être à la naissance d'Allan ? Peut-être à la mort de mes parents ? Qui sait …

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase et chercha une réponse qui semblait ne pas vouloir être trouvé, et encore moins sur le plafond en vielle poutre d'un chalet écossais. Après quelques minutes il reposa son regard pensif sur l'anglais et poursuivit :

« Tu sais être orphelin signifie ne pas montrer tes faiblesses les familles qui cherchent à adopter ne veulent pas de pleurnichard ou de froussard ils veulent voir de jolies frimousses respirant la joie de vivre. C'est ainsi.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour boire une gorgée de thé, froid depuis longtemps, avant de reprendre :

- Et puis là-bas, pleurer c'est donner des armes aux autres enfants pour blesser d'avantage. Un orphelinat est très loin du monde de Candy, c'est plus le livre de la jungle où chaque gosses sont des sheerkane en devenir. Plus on démolie l'autre plus on élimine de potentiel concurrent à l'adoption. Et c'est pire quand on grandit car les parents veulent des enfants qu'ils peuvent modeler à leur image, ils ne veulent pas d'un enfant déjà 'personnalisé'. Je connais ta prochaine question : est-ce que j'ai été adopté ? Vois-tu je suis devenu un sans-parent sur le tard, j'avais déjà six ans quand c'est arrivé …

- Six ans Love ? l'interrompit le forger abasourdi, « tu trouves que six ans c'est vieux ? Tu ne savais pas lire ni écrire, si ça se trouve tu faisais encore du vélo à quatre roues, et tu trouves que c'est vieux ?

- C'est ce que pensaient les gérants de l'orphelinat en tout cas ! Oh et j'ai appris à lire à 5ans 1/2, l'avantage d'avoir une mère ancienne institutrice. Bref je suis arrivé là-bas à 6ans, et une constitution relativement fragile – je tombais souvent malade – à réduit mes chances d'une nouvelle famille à presque rien. J'ai très vite compris que ma seule chance de m'en sortir était de me montrer fort là où mon corps se montrait faible. J'ai appris à ne pas me laisser atteindre par les paroles des plus âgés, je me suis forgé une carapace et est commencé à répondre aux coups par les coups, aux injures par les injures, aux blessures par des sourires, aux croche-pieds par des même pas mal; on avait beau être dans un établissement catholique il n'était pas question de tendre l'autre joue, c'était plus la loi du Talmud œil pour œil. J'ai appris à me battre, à conspirer, à saboter, j'ai appris la stratégie, la fourberie, l'hypocrisie. J'ai appris à rire de mes succès, à rire de mes défaites aussi, à profiter des choses, ne pas avoir de regret. Mais surtout j'ai appris à ne plus pleurer.

- C'est terriblement triste !

- Oh ne vas pas te méprendre je n'étais pas Oliver Twist non plus ! Aucune histoire d'abus ou de maltraitance, les prêtres nous traitaient bien, nous étions des ouailles innocentes et miséricordieuses du Seigneur à leurs yeux. On était nourri et vêtu convenablement, on allait à l'école communale et le dimanche à l'église. On organisait des tombolas et vendions de la limonade pour avoir de l'argent de poche. Après avoir atteint 9 ans et vu nos espérances d'adoption s'évanouir nous sommes finalement redevenus ce que nous avions perdu de vue : des enfants. Et l'ennemi à abattre d'hier devint le meilleur ami, le plus fidèle allié. On jouait à travers champ, courrions dans les ruisseaux, avec nos arcs et nos lances pierre fait mains, avec nos billes en plomb et nos flutes en bois on était les « intrépides » du coin, on redécouvrait le mot amusement et découvrions ceux de chamaillerie et de camaraderie. Nous étions plus libres que nous ne l'avions jamais été » un sourire amusé apparu aux lèvres du point man tandis que les souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire.

- Plus de faux semblant, plus à prétendre à être parfait alors que nous n'étions ni meilleur ni pire que les autres, juste plus seuls. La seule différence avec les autres mômes de notre âge était que quand nous revenions de nos aventures il y avait pas de maman pour nous caresser les cheveux tandis qu'elle soignait nos genoux écorchés. Nul papa pour nous apprendre à pêcher ou nous accompagner à un match de baseball. Pas de parents pour nos applaudir à la fin du spectacle de fin d'année. Non juste des prêtres avec le cœur sur la main, qui comme tout bon parent, ne voulaient que le meilleur pour nous mais ne pouvaient être partout. Beaucoup comme moi on rejoint l'armée, l'habitude de la collectivité je pense. D'autres sont devenus avocats, professeurs, routiers, … D'autres enfin ont mal tourné, sont morts, ou ont disparu. C'est la vie.

- Tu as gardé contact avec eux ?

Il obtient un haussement de sourcils et un sourire en coin pour toute réponse.

- Oublies, question stupide.

Bien sûr que non s'admonesta Eames, ce n'est plus la même personne, cet Arthur-là, l'orphelin devenu grand avait été enterré avec le reste de sa famille.

- Et puis un zoo a ouvert ses portes à deux trois kilomètres de là, reprit Arthur.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point cela changea ma vie. C'était merveilleux. Une opportunité du tonnerre pour les jeunes aventuriers en herbe que nous étions. A la bibliothèque de l'orphelinat nous avions dévoré les œuvres de Kipling, Mark Twain, Stevenson, et voilà que cet univers arrivait à nos portes. Il y avait là des tigres, des léopards, des gorilles, des éléphants, … nous nous sentions en communions avec toutes ces bêtes sauvages eux comme nous n'avait plus de réelle maison eux aussi on venait de loin pour les voir, les rencontrer, observer leur comportement, les montrer du doigt. Au zoo c'était juste eux, c'était juste nous, et personne d'autres. »

« On avait trouvé le long de la clôture une petite ouverture qui permettait à nos frêles corps de pénétrer ce sanctuaire, ni vu ni connu. Tu me diras une bandes de six ou sept gosses toujours fourrés là et sans jamais d'adulte pour les encadrer ne devait pas passer inaperçue. C'était le cas, mais on se croyait malin, plus malin que les grands car on ne se faisait jamais prendre. J'ai appris plus tard par Max, le père d'Elysa, qui était un des gardes animaliers, que le Père supérieur de l'orphelinat et le gérant du parc étaient des amis, quelque chose à voir avec la Corée, et que nous petits orphelins avions un sauf conduit et pouvions y déambuler à notre guise du moment que nous ne créions pas d'incidents. Très vite se joint à notre groupe une gamine du même âge qui nous avait vu traîner dans le coin. Une petite peste qui ne voulait pas comprendre qu'il était hors de question qu'une fille face parti de notre commando. Et puis que dirait les autres garçons ? On ne voulait pas être la risée de tout l'orphelinat ! Tu sais comment sont les garçons de cet âge hein ? C'est ainsi que j'ai fait la connaissance d'Elysa, avec ses deux petites couettes, ses deux grands yeux noisettes, sa salopette bleue, trouée au genou droit et ses bottes en caoutchouc d'un horrible jaune poussin. »

« J'avais dix ans et je la détestais. J'avais onze ans et elle m'agaçait à me suivre partout comme un toutou. J'avais douze ans et elle ne m'était plus aussi antipathique, sans que je puisse l'expliquer. J'en avais treize et je la fuyais toujours autant mais plus pour les mêmes raisons mon corps réagissait curieusement en sa présence, mon cœur battait la chamade, mes mains devenaient moite, mon cerveau se court-circuitait et moi qui avait le verbe facile je n'arrivais plus à affiler trois mots sans bredouiller bêtement. J'avais quatorze ans, la vie devant moi, et je découvrais l'amour, je découvrais qu'embrasser une fille n'avait rien d'aussi horrible et dégoutant que je le pensais à dix, onze ou douze ans. Je n'ai aucune honte à dire que c'est Elysa qui a fait le premier pas elle en avait assez de me voir, je la cite, avec ce « le sourire benêt de l'idiot de service ». J'avais quatorze ans et déjà elle représentait toute ma vie. »

De nouveau un sourire tendre égaya le visage lisse de l'américain. Il avait toujours cette douce tristesse dans les yeux mais là où auparavant il n'y avait eu qu'agonie et désespoir à présent se trouvait également de l'harmonie. Petit à petit les souvenirs d'antan se réappropriaient une place dans son existence et il avait appris à ne plus les repousser, à les accepter pour ce qu'ils étaient, peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils étaient différents aussi, car il pouvait y voir Elysa et Allan y sourire à présent.

Et tout ça grâce à Eames.

Bien sûr tout n'était pas parfait. Les cauchemars réapparaissaient toujours la nuit. L'angoisse de les perdre une nouvelle fois ressurgissait toujours au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Et toutes ces questions existentialistes, l'incompréhension du pourquoi des choses, la douleur de la perte. Mais là où auparavant il y avait eu torture maintenant il y avait une douce nostalgie.

« J'ai quitté l'école à 16 ans – il était clair pour moi que l'université n'était pas fait pour moi. J'ai fait pas mal de petits boulots : livreurs, plongeurs, laveur de voiture, promeneur de chien, …. Le jour de mes 18 ans je suis entré dans l'armée. J'ai fait partie de ces chanceux qui sont passés entre les deux guerres du golfe et celle d'Afghanistan. J'ai pu rester stationner sur le sol américain, dans le Vermont pour être exact. J'étais chargé de la logistique pour commencer, le ravitaillement en particulier. Trouver l'introuvable dans une école militaire et le faire parvenir au demandeur sans me faire prendre par l'adjudant ça allait du scotch 30 ans d'âge au cigare Montecristo ou au dernier playboy Pamela Anderson en couverture oblige. C'était amusant, c'était le bon vieux temps. Puis j'ai été muté à l'analyse stratégique. Selon les évaluateurs j'avais un esprit rationnel et métrique. Je venais à peine d'avoir 19 ans, je m'étais marié et surprise, j'allais devenir père l'hiver suivant. »

« Et comme convenu Allan est né. Un 23 novembre. Un mois avant terme. Le plus beau cadeau qu'il m'ait été donné de recevoir. Le plus beau des bébés. »

« Financièrement nous n'avions pas à nous inquiéter. Nous habitions une petite maison sur la base et mon salaire de soldat nous permettaient de vivre confortablement. »

« Elisa a pu terminer ses études de puéricultrice et trouvé une place à l'hôpital du coin.

« Et Ethan était inscrit à l'école élémentaire et bientôt il devait commencer des leçons de perfectionnement en natation. »

« Tout allait pour le mieux. Nous étions ensemble, heureux et bien portant. »

« Et puis Le Jour est arrivé. »

Et Arthur s'arrêta.

Oui, il allait mieux.

Oui, il lui arrivait de sourire en repensant à cette époque.

Oui, il croyait finalement en l'avenir.

Et non, ce n'était pas de tristesse qu'étaient emplis ces gouttes salées au coin des yeux, il était juste fatigué.

Et la boule dans la gorge, douloureuse, était due uniquement à cet infâme breuvage que les anglais appelaient thé.

Et le regard qu'il lança à Eames n'était pas un appel à l'aide, l'anglais n'était pas à cet instant une bouée de sauvetage.

Et ce n'était pas de sa faute si l'homme l'avait interprété comme cela lorsqu'il lui posa la question suivante.

- Parles-moi d'Allan.

- Allan ? Allan était un enfant plein de vie, articula-t-il avec difficulté, et satanées larmes qui ne voulaient pas disparaitre, maudite gorge qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir avalé du verre pilé.

« Il était toujours à courir partout, turbulent à ses heures et espiègle, tu l'aurais vu ! Et déterminé avec ça ! Il avait cette expression de chien battu qui faisait qu'il était difficile de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, un peu comme toi. Sauf que lui n'avait que cinq ans. »

« Et comme toi il savait l'utiliser le gredin. Son regard. Un manipulateur né. Il aurait fait un très bon forger, non pas que je l'eusse laissé entrer dans la profession».

Un sourire d'une tristesse à faire pleurer vint égayer les traits tirés du point man.

- Et puis curieux, avide de tout connaître, de tout comprendre, comme le sont les enfants à cet âge : papa pourquoi une glace ça fond au soleil papa, pourquoi on peut pas voler comme les oiseaux papa, pourquoi c'est toujours un prince qui sauve la princesse dans les livres… papa, papa, papa …Ca me rendait fou parfois. Et j'ai eu beau chercher je n'ai jamais trouvé le bouton pause.

- Est-ce que vous faisiez beaucoup de choses ensemble ?, s'enquit le blond, réellement curieux.

- Autant que me permettait mon travail. Nous allions souvent par exemple nous promener dans la forêt ou au bord du lac. Je lui montrais les empreintes laissées par les animaux, lui apprenais le nom des arbres et des champignons. Je lui courais surtout après à vrai dire. Casse-cou comme pas deux. Un miracle qu'il ne s'en soit tiré qu'avec un bras cassé avec toutes les chutes et galipettes qu'il a fait.

« La nuit, l'été, nous montions une tente dans le jardin, et on s'imaginait être des sioux à la recherche des bisons. Et nous dansions autour du vieux chêne auquel nous avions accroché les rubans et des masques en plastiques c'était notre totem à nous. Et je lui racontais des histoires de grand chef, d'esprits d'animaux, de légendaires guerriers. Il était Petit Loup et j'étais Pa Sage. »

Eames ne le quittait pas des yeux, il semblait lire chacune de ses paroles et de temps à autre il hachait la tête positivement.

Sa joue le chatouillait bizarrement mais il ne leva pas la main pour la calmer. Sa vision aussi était un peu floue mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, lorsqu'il était fatigué ses yeux avaient toujours eu tendance à se brouiller.

Non, tout ce qui lui importait était Eames en face de lui, qui le regardait étrangement, avec un air qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu, comme si avec son histoire il venait de réouvrir une vieille blessure chez l'anglais.

- Ça devait être fabuleux, tu devais être un père fantastique, murmura l'anglais, presque pour lui-même.

Et tellement d'envie dans sa voix, dans ses yeux.

Non, pas de l'envie.

De la nostalgie. Et du regret.

« Quand j'étais petit c'était les nurses et les précepteurs qui s'occupaient de mes frères et moi. Pas de parties de carte ou de cache-cache pour nous. D'histoires contées le soir pour nous aider à nous endormir. De mains caressant nos cheveux lorsque nous étions souffrants. Nos parents étaient toujours un dîner ou à un gala de bienfaisance. Je n'ai aucun souvenir heureux où ils apparaissent. Les seules fois où ils nous accordaient une attention toute relative étaient lorsque nous avions fait une bêtise ou quand nous nous étions fait renvoyer du pensionnat. Ce qui m'arrivait assez souvent je dois dire. Le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour exister à leurs yeux. Et les coups de ceinturon que je recevais alors s'apparentaient dans ma tête à des gestes d'amour. »

Un rire amer s'éleva dans la pièce, faisant serrer le cœur de l'autre homme de douleur.

« Pauvre fou que j'étais. Pas étonnant que j'ai viré ainsi.»

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit le brun en posant une main sur le genou de son ami. « C'est leur perte de ne pas avoir su apprécier ce qu'ils avaient sous leurs yeux, un cadeau de la vie, un être fantastique. »

- Encore un peu et je finirai par penser que tu m'apprécies un tant soit peu darling.

Et juste comme ça, à travers une seule phrase, un semblant de gaité emplit la pièce. Le sérieux de la conversation laissa place aux boutades et à la camaraderie. Rien ne servait d'aller trop vite. Ils avaient tout leur temps pour avancer. Le futur serait toujours là.

- Idiot, fut la remarque amusée du brun.

Oui, ils avaient encore pas mal de chemin à parcourir mais ce qui avaient été échangé ce soir constituait une réelle avancée, une expérience qui les avait rapprochés plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, qui les avait liés de manière durable.

- Tu veux un autre thé, pet?

- Tu veux ma tasse dans la figure, crétin ?

Enfin, ce n'était pas gagné pour autant. Surtout si l'un des deux protagonistes se trouvait être éloigné par une distance considérable, entendez par là six pieds sous terre.

- Tant de violence ! Vouloir me blesser alors que je me montre juste civilisé. Tu ne sais vraiment pas apprécier les bonnes choses de la vie Arthur Darling. Le thé c'est le nectar de la vie. Le best du best. Tellement mieux que ton liquide noirâtre à l'odeur …

Et un objet qui vole dans les airs.

Savoir s'il touche sa cible est une autre histoire, pour plus tard.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Petit message juste pour vous dire que pour cause de déplacement je ne serai pas en mesure de poster le chapitre suivant avant le week-end du 28. D'ici là portez-vous bien et à bientôt.<strong>


	14. Chapter 13

**Me revoilà de retour après plusieurs mois d'absence. Cette histoire m'est très chère et sûr de sûr j'irai jusqu'au bout. Elle m'est également assez difficile à rédiger, le contenu étant assez complexe et la crainte de me contredire étant très grande. Je n'exagère pas quand je dis avoir besoin de soutien de votre part. J'ai besoin de me rassurer sur d'éventuelle incohérence ou incompréhension.**

**Merci à CuteSnake Earfalas et July pour leurs encouragements qui m'ont poussée à m'y remettre. Ce chapitre vous est dédié.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

La neige au sol était semblable à des milliers de lucioles qui scintillaient sous l'effet du soleil. Tout semblait si pur, si calme. En dehors de lui et de Eames il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

Lorsque l'anglais lui avait proposé de sortir se promener après être restés enfermés pendant de longues journées pour cause de blizzard il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup d'encouragement. Et si les sentiers qu'ils empruntaient lui étaient familiers c'était la première fois qu'il y venait accompagné. Et il ne le regrettait pas. Il s'était réveillé ce matin léger, reposé comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis très très longtemps. Pour une fois sa nuit n'avait été la scène de souvenirs dissimulés sous l'apparence de cauchemars. Il se sentait rasséréné, presque d'humeur joyeuse. Et il le devait à son compagnon de marche.

Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de reposer ses yeux sur le sol traitre. Il ne voulait pas finir les quatre fers en l'air comme Eames une heure plus tôt. Une part de lui se demandait cependant si celui-ci ne l'avait pas fait exprès, pour le détendre, le faire rire, ce qui n'avait pas manqué se réaliser. Il avait tellement ri qu'il lui avait fallu s'y prendre à trois reprises pour parvenir à relever le forger du monticule de neige dans lequel il s'était empêtré sans qu'il ne retombe immédiatement sur ses fesses.

Ils marchaient tranquillement l'un à côté de l'autre et c'est instinctivement qu'il montra à l'anglais les empreintes d'un cerf sur le talus à sa droite. Et à peine l'eut-il fait qu'il se trouva téléporter à une autre époque, avec une autre personne, dans des circonstances analogues. Et il savait Eames en avoir conscience. L'homme s'était arrêté et le regardait, le regard indéchiffrable.

Et il lui adressa un sourire qui il le savait atteignit ses yeux pour une fois. Il se sentait particulièrement bien aujourd'hui. D'une certaine façon en paix avec lui-même. Ça lui avait fait du bien de parler, Eames avait raison, il s'était délesté d'un peu du fardeau qui enlisait son esprit, et il n'en ressentait aucune culpabilité, pas de trahison envers ses morts. Le fardeau s'était changé en un magnifique papillon qui voletait dans son esprit, qui se cognait aux autres murs de pierre et demandait plus d'espace, plus de liberté pour s'épanouir. Et il se demandait si c'était aussi facile que ça, abattre les murailles, les changer en papillon, s'il suffisait de trouver la bonne personne et de lui ouvrir son cœur. Il se demandait si avec une toute autre personne que Eames cela eut été réalisable. Et il en connaissait la réponse. Peut-être avec Mal, mais c'était trop tôt à l'époque, il entamait tout juste son travail de deuil et elle souffrait encore de la perte de sa cousine et de son petit neveu.

Mais maintenant …

.

Aujourd'hui il faisait beau, le paysage autour d'eux était splendide, et il se complaisait dans un rôle de doux naïf qui il le savait se désintègrerait la nuit venue, lorsque les angoisses et leur lot de peines referaient leur apparition. Il se replierait alors sur lui-même, se rembrunirait, prononcerait tout juste quatre-cinq phrases à son ami avant de se retirer dans sa chambre sous prétexte que l'excursion l'avait épuisé. Et il lirait la tristesse dans le regard de l'anglais. Il se détesterait pour l'y avoir mise là, pour ne pas être capable de le laisser pleinement entrer dans sa tête et dans son cœur, pour ne pas y mettre la sérénité et le calme qu'il ressentait à présent.

Il savait que ça allait se passer ainsi, il n'y pouvait rien. Il peinerait une nouvelle fois Eames même si celui-ci prétendrait le contraire.

Aussi décida-t-il de lui faire un cadeau, pour atténuer la teneur de leur soirée. Il allait lui démontrer le degré de confiance qu'il lui accordait.

Il repéra une vieille souche d'arbre suffisamment large pour que deux personnes puissent s'y assoir, y chassa la neige et en tapota le rebord invitant ainsi Eames à le rejoindre.

Eames qui haussa un sourcil, le regard interrogateur avant d'obtempérer non sans avoir avant poussé un grognement lorsque ses fesses entrèrent en contact avec de la mousse gorgée d'eau et qu'il se releva brutalement lui jetant au passage un regard courroucé.

- Tu survivras, lui répondit-il, moqueur, en lui donnant par la même occasion une claque dans le dos qui fit se précipiter le forger en avant, lequel surpris par ce changement dans son centre de gravité, sans réelle emprise sous ses pieds ni branches auxquelles s'accrocher, alla s'étaler sans aucune élégance dans la neige avec un ouf finale lorsque son corps entra en contact avec le sol. Puis plus rien. Eames resta là allongé, le visage enfouie dans la poudreuse, sans aucune réaction, sans effectuer la moindre tentative pour se redresser.

Cinq, dix secondes s'écoulèrent et toujours rien. Et il commença monter l'appréhension. C'était pas normal. Pourvu que … un accident idiot était si vite arrivé, une pierre dissimulée qui rencontre une tête ça arrivait parfois, une branche pointue qui transperce un corps aussi. Et Eames qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

Et ni une ni deux il se précipita au côté du forger, tomba plus qu'il ne s'agenouilla et posa sa main sur son épaule pour le retourner lorsqu'il se retrouva précipité à son tour sur le sol, Eames au-dessus de lui, les cheveux emmêlés et blanchis par la neige qui s'y était enfouie, ses sourcils ayant subi le même sort, les lèvres légèrement bleutées et deux pommettes rougies qu'encadrait une peau crayeuse. Et deux yeux malicieux qui criaient vengeance. Un sourire mauvais qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui. Et son cœur manqua un battement à cette vision.

Il essaya de bouger, de se dégager mais les jambes de l'anglais étaient callées de chaque côté de son bassin, emprisonnant du même coup ses bras le long de son corps, et ses mains pressées contre sa poitrine l'enfonçait davantage dans la neige.

Et lentement, avec une indicible horreur il vit une des mains de Eames se soulever, s'approcher de son visage, l'effleurer, avant de poursuivre sa route vers sa tête sans s'y arrêter pour autant. Elle ne s'arrêta que plus loin. Avant de revenir, toujours aussi lentement, l'anglais semblant prendre un énorme plaisir à faire durer la chose.

- Eam ….., eut-il le temps d'articuler avant de se retrouver avec une poignée de neige dans la bouche, dans le nez et il éternua une fois, deux fois avant de tourner la tête pour s'en libérer, pour pouvoir respirer, et il comprit son erreur lorsque la neige à présent fondue du fait de la chaleur de sa peau se mit à couler le long de sa joue et dans son cou, sur sa nuque puis dans son dos. Ce qui le fit pousser un petit jappement, pour le plus grand plaisir du bougre qui s'esclaffa au-dessus de lui.

Et il se mit à se débattre comme un beau diable, pour libérer ses bras, pour faire payer cet affront, cette déclaration de guerre ouverte. Et Eames qui le regardait le fourbe, visiblement enchanté de ce que son geste avait produit.

Il allait le payer. Il connaissait le corps-corps, les feintes pour leurrer l'adversaire, et surtout les faiblesses du forger. Comme le fait qu'il était extrêmement sensible sur une petite partie du corps, situé à la jointure entre la nuque et le cuir chevelu, derrière l'oreille. Merci Ariadne et son besoin de surgir derrière les gens lorsqu'ils s'y attendaient le moins et merci au ciel de lui avoir permis d'être présent lorsque le tour de Eames fut venu. Et c'est donc exactement là qu'il porta ses lèvres et le mordit doucement provoquant un glapissement chez l'homme qui se redressa et porta immédiatement la main sur cette zone sensible, le regard incrédule, les pupilles légèrement dilatées par le choc et … et un désir mal-dissimulé.

Et Arthur profita de cet instant pour envoyer valser Eames. Et à son tour le ceinturer. Et ils restèrent-là à se fixer du regard, la respiration courte et rapide, les visages à quelque centimètres l'un de l'autre. Et il aurait été si facile de se pencher un peu plus, de sentir pleinement le souffle chaud de l'autre homme contre ses lèvres, les lèvres de l'homme contre les siennes, se perdre dans ...

Et il se redressa précipitamment, effrayé par ces dernières pensées. D'où pouvaient-elles provenir ? Eames était un ami … juste un ami. Et rien d'autre. Un ami qui certes avait verbalisé tout l'attachement qu'il lui portait et même plus, mais un ami tout de même. Tout cela, cette envie, ce désir qui l'avait brusquement assailli pouvait s'expliquer facilement : leur proximité des dernières semaines. Ils n'avaient personnes à part eux-mêmes avec qui communiquer, avec qui vivre et évoluer. Et se livrer, se confier. Il était normal que quelque part en route ses émotions se soient un peu emmêlées non ? Une espèce de syndrome de Stockholm, sans le côté tortionnaire/victime.

Il se releva et essuya d'un revers de la main les traces de neige et de végétaux sur son manteau. Il remit en place son écharpe qui s'était défaite dans leurs ébats. Il entendait Eames faire de même derrière lui mais ne pouvait consentir à le regarder. Qu'allait-il penser de lui ? Est-ce qu'il agirait comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Comme si lui aussi n'avait pas été en proie à la même folie ? Ou voudrait-il au contraire en discuter ?

Maudit soit l'anglais et son besoin de parler de tout ce qui dérange !

Et quelque chose de curieux se produisit à cette dernière invective mentale. Il s'attendait à en éprouver de la colère, de la frustration, et c'était le cas, mais elles étaient enveloppées de douceur et de gratitude également, comme si malgré la torture que cela provoquait de se mettre ainsi à nu il en redemandait. Un masochiste, c'était la manière dont il avait décrit le point man en lui, mais il était clair maintenant, s'il restait quelques doutes encore, que cette facette de sa personnalité s'appliquait à l'Arthur d'aujourd'hui.

Et devant cette constatation il fit ce qu'il faisait toujours, et Eames étant Eames le laissa faire, dans une moindre mesure.

Il choisit une nouvelle fois la fuite.

Il alla s'installer sur la souche qui avait était à la source de tout ça et se mit à parler, se mit à contourner le problème en allant affronter d'autres plus définissables mais non pas moins douloureux. Il visualisa dans sa tête le papillon, et le mur derrière. Il regarda chaque pierre minutieusement imbriqué et en choisit une qui ne risquait pas de faire dégringolé l'assemblage. Il la frôla de son esprit et sourit à son contenu. Oui, il pouvait parler de ça.

Eames était à présent à ses côtés, leurs épaules se frôlaient sans jamais se toucher pleinement. Et de nouveau le saisit le besoin d'initier un contact physique, même fugace et complice, besoin qu'il chassa aussitôt qu'il apparut avec une certaine dose de malaise et de consternation.

Il tourna rapidement la tête vers Eames qui avait le regard plongé en face de lui, fixant les arbres fins aux branches emmêlées comme s'il s'attendait à y voir débarquer Bella l'ourse à tout moment, les mains posées à plat à ses côtés, longues, robustes, faites pour attaquer mais aussi pour protéger, et étreindre chaleureusement comme elles le lui avaient prouvé la veille.

Et une nouvelle fois il s'égarait. Une nouvelle fois il se maudit.

Aussi se mit à parler. Pour ne rien dire. Pour chasser les dernières minutes de leurs esprits. Pour combler le silence. Pour laisser le papillon voleter un peu plus librement.

Et il parla.

De lui.

D'Allan.

D'Elysa.

Et de Mal aussi.

.

« Quand Elysa attendait Allan nous avions un rituel : le soir nous nous promenions autour du lac, nous allongions dans l'herbe haute, ou comme nous sur une souche, les grillons et oiseaux de nuit pour seule compagnie, et regardions les étoiles là-haut dans le ciel qui nous contemplaient. Ne connaissant ni elle ni moi leur nom nous leur en inventions des nouveaux : il y avait la belle de nuit, l'élan à une corne, la lumineuse et la bancale, …, et chaque soir nous leur en redonnions des nouveaux car nous étions incapables de nous rappeler qui était laquelle. C'était tout nous ça, c'était notre monde, notre univers. Celui que nous avions créé rien que pour nous, et bientôt pour le petit être qui illuminerait notre ciel. Notre petite étoile à nous. »

« On restait là allongé pendant des heures, nos mains entrelacées sur son ventre arrondi, à imaginer notre avenir, à le dessiner. Nous étions si jeune, à peine dix-neuf ans, si naïfs, si plein d'espoir. »

« On essayait de s'imaginer à qui il ressemblerait aurait-il les yeux noisette de sa mère et les fossettes de son père ? Serait-il rêveur et idéaliste ou bien mystérieux et aventurier ? »

« Nous avions repeint la chambre d'ami en bleu – très cliché je te l'accorde- y avions installé le berceau dans lequel avait dormi Elysa et son père, son grand-père avant elle et qui allait de nouveau accueillir un nouveau petit être. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait aussi un vieux cheval à bascule à qui il manquait une oreille. Il y avait des oursons en paille, des peluches de mickey et de tigrou, des bateaux et des petits planeurs accrochés à la lampe près du berceau. Des tas et des tas d'objet, loin de convenir à un nourrisson, mais qui témoignaient de notre intention d'accompagner cette nouvelle vie vers l'avenir, de ne pas se contenter de l'instant présent. Peu importe qu'il soit plutôt pirate, dinosaure ou astronaute ? Il aurait tout ce qu'il voulait car c'est ainsi que nous le concevions. »

« A nos yeux il était la huitième merveille du monde et nous voulions que tout soit prêt lorsqu'il arriverait. »

« Et bien sûr lorsque le moment arriva tels deux rêveurs que nous étions rien de ce qui était essentiel dans l'immédiat n'était acheté, pas de layettes, de biberons ou de poussette. Rien n'était prêt mais au fond ce n'était pas très important, car nous nous l'étions. »

« Et lorsqu'après dix-sept heures de travail la sage-femme à enfin déposé Allan dans mes bras je n'ai plus vu que ces deux minuscules yeux bleus qui me fixaient, un nez qui se retrousse et une bouche quelque peu boudeuse qui se détend. Et plus rien n'existait. Ni les étoiles, ni les pirates ou les biberons. Juste lui, lui et moi. »

« J'ai honte de le reconnaître mais à cet instant même Elysa me paraissait à des années lumières. Juste lui et moi. Et comme ça il s'est soudainement mis à bailler, à fermer ses petits yeux bleus et s'est endormi dans mes bras tremblant d'amour et d'émotion. Comme s'il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance, que je serai toujours là, que jamais je ne le laisserai tomber. »

Et il s'arrêta, ses yeux le brûlaient trop, sa gorge aussi. Le besoin de trouver ce qui avait tant fasciné Eames dans ces arbres squelettiques quelques minutes plus tôt le saisit, le submergea.

« Un père ne devrait jamais avoir à enterrer son enfant Eames, » s'entendit-il dire à Eames, la voix éraillée, la gorge horriblement nouée. Et il se prit à désirer disparaître dans l'étreinte de bras puissants, être calé contre une poitrine et se laisser aller. Mais il ne pouvait pas, pas tant qu'il n'avait pas terminé son histoire.

Il devait aller jusqu'au bout, faire comprendre à Eames l'étendu de sa douleur, permettre à celui-ci d'identifier chaque brisure en lui, rassembler les morceaux et les réajuster.

Il était prêt. Il se sentait prêt en dépit de ses yeux et de sa gorge. Et de son cœur qui lui demandait, qui le suppliait d'arrêter là cette torture inutile.

Mais pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années sa tête prit le dessus. Sa tête et la pleine confiance qu'il avait pour Eames. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi en sécurité avec quelqu'un, jamais il avait croisé le regard de quelqu'un en se disant : je peux être moi-même, montrer mes faiblesses, ne pas toujours devoir être fort. Pas depuis la mort de ses parents. Avec Allan et Elysa c'était sans doute cliché et un brin machiste mais il était le chef de famille, celui qui protégeait et rassurait malgré toutes ses peurs. Par la suite il n'était plus rien, n'avait plus rien à craindre de quoi que ce soit, qui que ce soit. Maintenant ? Maintenant il avait Eames. Il était tombé à Manhattan, était resté à terre un moment avant de tendre la main à Londres, vers cet anglais exubérant et si attachant qui l'avait immédiatement saisi, et depuis il se redressait un peu plus chaque jour.

Alors oui. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien en compagnie de quelqu'un depuis l'accident, pas même avec Mal et pourtant il l'avait aimé elle aussi, comme il lui était permis d'aimer à cette époque, et sa disparition l'avait anéanti. Elle avait été là pour lui, à sa façon, et elle avait ainsi permis d'éviter de commettre une nouvelle tragédie, une ultime trahison. Elle ne l'avait pas laissé sombrer comme il le voulait, il l'avait détesté pour ça, avait même failli la frapper dans un accès de rage, sa main s'était levé et béni soit la providence Dom était rentré à la maison au même moment, sa présence lui permettant de trouver le prétexte pour s'éclipser.

Il avait refusé de voir Mal pendant de long mois après ça malgré les dizaines de mails et de messages quotidiens qu'elle lui laissait sur sa messagerie. Il avait quitté l'armée, avait déambulé sans but réel, s'était tenu au-dessus du Grand Canyon et avait contemplé le précipice. Avait plongé dans le pacifique et nagé, nagé jusqu'à ne plus voir la côte et s'était ensuite laissé porter par le courant qui l'avait ramené bien malgré lui sur la rive. Il avait vu tout ça à travers un regard de plus en plus vitreux, des scènes entières de sa vie d'alors lui semblaient si fantasmatiques qu'il se demandait s'il les avait réellement vécus ou s'il les avait juste inventés pour combler le vide de son existence.

Il avait pris le train, l'avion, fait du stop, marcher sur de longues distances jusqu'à ce que ses semelles ne soient irrémédiablement usées. Il avait dormi dans des chambres d'hôtes, dans la paille d'une grange, à la belle étoile, dans des motels minables, dans la carcasse de véhicules laissés à l'abandon. Il avait vu ses économies fondre, il avait distribué ses dernières pièces à une vieille dame faisant la quête pour le nouveau clocher d'une l'église. Il avait croisé une foule de visages anonymes, avait joué lui-même les ombres de couloir, refusant de donner son nom, s'inventant une identité, et personne pour le contrer ou le confronter à ses mensonges.

Et les choses se passèrent ainsi, jusqu'à un nouveau message de Mal. Différent. Effrayant. Elle ne lui demandait pas de revenir. Elle le suppliait. Elle pleurait. Et Mal ne pleurait jamais. Pas comme ça. De peine, de rage, oui elle pouvait. Mais Mal terrifiée ? Non ! Elle avait peur. Pour elle, pour Dom. Pour la petite vie qui s'éveillait en son sein. Quelque chose s'était produit, elle ne lui disait pas quoi. Et sans y réfléchir à deux fois il vendit à un prêteur sur gage la petite croix en or qui pendait à son cou, seule souvenir de sa mère, et avec le peu d'argent qu'il en récolta pris le premier car pour le Kentucky et de là Fort Knox.

.

A côté de lui il sentit Eames se tendre d'anticipation, fasciné comme on peut l'être lorsqu'on est plongé dans un récit ou une intrigue palpitante, et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait décrit à haute voix ce qu'il revoyait en pensées.

Mais qu'importe. Quel mal pouvait-il y avoir à s'appesantir sur cette partie-là de sa vie. Eames en connaissait probablement déjà une grande partie. Leur première rencontre au forger et à lui s'était après tout produite peu de temps après.

.

Mal était dévastée. Dom était guère mieux. L'armée les avait trahis. Elle s'était servi de leurs recherches dans un but belliqueux, avait détruit des soldats tout juste sortie du centre de formation pour en faire des robots sans émotions qu'elle envoyait au front se faire massacrer ou pire encore pour massacrer sans distinction. Vieillard, malade, homme, femme, enfant. Aucune exception.

Elle et Dom avaient protesté, écrit des rapports et des objections à l'état-major, avaient tenté d'informer de plus haute instance. Et on leur avait rappelé sans ménagement leur devoir de réserve, la confidentialité absolue quant au projet Marchand de sable qu'ils avaient signée, les menaçant ouvertement de court-martial pour trahison et manquement à leurs devoirs quand bien même ils n'étaient que des civils sur une base militaire. Ils leur avaient parlés de nourrisson dont la place n'était pas en prison, de famille d'accueil qui parfois n'était pas dans les meilleures dispositions envers leur protégé, … En un mot ils se taisaient et se faisaient oublier ou ils leur en coûteraient.

On les tenait à l'œil, on les bridait dans leurs recherches, peut-être leurs communications étaient-elles même sur écoute pour ce qu'ils en savaient. Et ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Il ne se serait agi que d'eux deux, mais il y avait le bébé à venir et ils ne pouvaient concevoir de le perdre, Arthur pouvait comprendre ça, le dilemme qui était le leur. Ils avaient besoin d'aide et Mal ne voyait qu'une seule personne capable de les aider : lui.

Pourquoi ? Allez savoir. Mal et les rouages de son esprit brillant. A voir immédiatement ce que d'autres mettaient des années voir n'y parvenaient jamais. C'était elle le génie derrière la création, l'initiatrice d'une théorie révolutionnaire qui préférait rester dans l'ombre et laisser les lauriers reposer sur une tête qui n'était pas la sienne. Elle qui n'en dormait plus, rongée par la culpabilité de ce qu'elle avait indirectement provoqué. Même si c'était dans une moindre mesure elle comprenait assurément maintenant ce qu'avait pu ressentir Einstein lorsque La Bombe fut lâché sur Hiroshima. Science et armée ne devrait jamais se côtoyer, cette rencontre tournait toujours au désastre voir à des crimes d'une inhumanité sans nom. La science déshumanisait le soldat, et le soldat désacralisait la noblesse de cette même science. C'était un cercle sans fin et elle en avait fait l'amère expérience. Elle se sentait sale, avilie et surtout coupable. Elle dépérissait, et malgré sa grossesse elle perdait du poids à vue d'œil. Et Dom en devenait fou.

.

Il était là donc, à ne savoir que faire. Il ne comprenait même pas ce qu'impliquait leur travail. Marcher dans les rêves ? Les modifier pour en faire un champ de bataille ? Y concevoir des scénarios de combat ? Ca n'avait pas de sens. Mais Mal et Dom semblaient si sûrs d'eux. Et jusque-là Mal lui avait paru la quintessence du discernement et de la clairvoyance.

Et puis qu'avait-il à perdre après tout.

Il avait appelé son ancien commandant, lui avait parlé d'une erreur de jugement lié à sa douleur d'avoir perdu sa famille et celui-ci avait immédiatement accepté de revenir sur sa démission et l'avait réhabilité à son grade de lieutenant. Il avait appuyé sa demande de mutation et quelques jours plus tard il avait été réaffecté à Fort Knox en tant qu'officier spécialisé en analyse stratégique.

De là il avait fait en sorte de se faire remarquer par quelques personnes liées au projet Marchand de sable et avait intrigué dans l'ombre, avait collecté des données qu'il avait dissimulé dans un coffre-fort de La Nouvelle Orléans avec des consignes spécifiques au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose. La presse allait adorer si ce cas de figure venait à se réaliser.

En juste quelques semaines le Point man venait de naître.

Entre-temps Dom avait reçu une proposition de poste en tant que professeur de psychologie du rêve à l'université de Californie, proposition qu'il avait très vite acceptée, et après deux-trois disputes Mal avait fini par le suivre. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, plus ils étaient loin plus ils étaient à l'abri d'éventuelles retombées. C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit lorsqu'elle était venue chercher conseil auprès de lui. Il prenait les choses en main. Il resterait en arrière et camouflerait toute trace de sabotage. Ferait se tourner les soupçons de l'enquête qui ne manquerait pas d'avoir lieu vers un capitaine aux dents bien trop longues et des plus pointues. Et il détruirait le programme jusqu'à sa racine. Mais pour ça elle devait partir et le laisser ainsi plus libre de ses mouvements, sans s'inquiéter des conséquences.

Et tout avait fonctionné comme sur des roulettes. Et même plus.

Pendant des mois, focalisé sur sa mission sauvetage des Cobbs il avait mis de côté son propre drame. Le pointman avait réussi l'impossible : trouver à moyen pour se barricader, se protéger de tous et de tout. Mal n'avait pas été contente de ce changement. Pas le moins du monde. Mais elle était une mère à présent. Et avait adopté une nouvelle vision des choses lorsqu'il l'avait confrontée à l'hypothétique perte de Philippa et de Dom et ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir à ce moment-là. Elle l'avait donc laissé être, devenir ce qu'il voulait même si cela ne lui plaisait pas. Elle n'aimait pas ce nouvel Arthur, loyal, protecteur et omniprésent certes mais si différent de son meilleur ami. Elle ne s'y faisait pas et il voyait que ça la faisait souffrir. Car elle voulait vraiment y parvenir. Pour lui. Pour elle. Pour Elysa et Allan. Alors par esprit de contradiction autant que par déférence elle avait fait de lui le parrain de sa fille malgré ses réticences marquées et le mécontentement absolu de Dom qui ne l'appréciait pas des masses.

Dom lui faisait-il confiance à cette époque ? Assurément. Mais faire confiance et aimer étaient deux choses très différentes. Dom était jaloux. Pas dangereux, juste possessif envers ce qu'il considérait comme sien. De ce qu'il en voyait il était un bon père, un mari aimant et attentionné, avec une tendance à se sous-estimer grandement.

Il n'avait à vrai dire jamais compris ce qui avait attiré Mal vers Dom, il n'y avait pas réellement réfléchi pour dire vrai. Juste regardé, et constaté : l'homme était calme là où elle débordait de vie, avait les pieds sur terre quand elle avait un esprit visionnaire et aventurier, et tant d'autres différences. La théorie des contraires peut-être.

Après le sabotage il était resté quelques temps encore dans l'armée, pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Il avait effacé de la base informatique tout lien le connectant aux Cobb, à Mal, et du même coup à Elysa et Allan. Puis il avait à son tour déménagé, changé de nom, avait gardé contact avec son amie et sa filleule par courriel, et un soir où les murailles dans sa tête bougeaient de trop, menaçant de s'effondrer et ainsi tout dévoiler, ramener les souvenirs à la surface, il avait cherché une bouée, une pensée à quoi s'accrocher.

Il avait cherché, réfléchi, s'en était presque arraché les cheveux, s'en était allé arpenter les rues la nuit, avide de tout voir même si c'était pour ne rien garder en mémoire. Un chat qui s'enfuyait entre les poubelles en crachant, une corde à linge qui pendait misérablement sans linge dessus, une boite aux lettres jaune qui siégeait seule et immobile sur un trottoir abandonné de toute vie, un volet à la peinture vert d'eau écaillée qui se décrochait petit à petit, se désunissant de son jumeau avec agonie, un attrape-rêve à une fenêtre et dont le rôle supposé de talisman protecteur restait à lui être démontré.

Et c'est en se faisant cette dernière remarque qu'il la trouva. Sa pensée. Sur laquelle se focaliser. Idiote, dangereuse, mais suffisante.

Il passera les trois nuits suivantes à se convaincre de ne pas la commettre, cette fabuleuse erreur. Mais un cerveau en mal de sommeil est un cerveau qui se contredit, qui s'affaiblit et dont par conséquent les arguments se font bien trop lisses et bancales lorsque la déraison dont on n'a juste-là qu'aperçut l'ombre affriolante fait vraiment son apparition.

Et lorsque la déraison vous fait face il n'y a que deux issues : fuir même s'il est déjà trop tard, ou l'embrasser.

Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait, fou qu'il était. Il avait fait son sac de voyage, avait laissé derrière lui une tasse de café à demi-pleine et encore chaude et le poste de radio allumé, avait failli se faire écraser par le taxi qu'il venait de héler en allant à sa rencontre trop précipitamment, s'était engouffré dans le premier avion pour la Louisiane avant de s'apercevoir trop tard qu'il faisait quatre heures d'escale à Atlanta mais c'est affamé, épuisé et merveilleusement excité qu'il finit par arriver devant une banque du quartier français de la Nouvelle Orléans. Qui bien sûr au vue de l'heure avancée était fermée et ne rouvrait ses portes qu'une fois le week-end passé.

Il aurait été superstitieux qu'il y aurait vu quelques signes divins l'incitant à mettre fin à cette folie. Seulement voilà il était le pointman. Rationnel jusqu'au bout des ongles même si son comportement du jour pouvait engendrer quelques doutes.

Qu'était-ce donc que deux jours de plus ?

Un relatif enfer. La peau autour de ses ongles y étaient passées, il n'aurait pas été étonné de devoir payer un nouveau parquet tellement il l'avait arpenté, ses yeux selon le miroir avait pris une teinte des plus ensanglantées. Il était en manque, et il n'avait même pas commencé.

Inutile de rentrer davantage dans les détails, le tableau était assez clair comme ça. Déjà là il n'allait pas bien, et ce n'était que le début.

Une fois les papiers et les documents subtilisés en main ça n'avait fait qu'empirer. Il avait été saisi d'une fièvre sans commune mesure. Il devait trouver, tant de chose en dépendait. D'un point de vue médical et juridique déjà. Soigner les traumatismes, éliminer les phobies, guérir les troubles du sommeil, comprendre le fonctionnement de l'inconscient et peut-être ainsi prévenir les troubles psychotiques, trouver des preuves permettant la condamnation de criminels, rechercher des personnes disparues et faire éclater à la lueur du jour les corruptions de politiciens et grands financiers, …, tant de possibilités.

En y repensant à présent tout ceci était risible. Et pathétique. Qui était-il pour s'imaginer réussir pareille mission ? Il n'était pas Sigmund Freud, Bill Gates ou Georges Washington. Rien de merveilleux ne pouvait émerger de sa tête d'homme ordinaire, sans grand charisme ni éloquence, sans réelles aptitudes dans quelque domaine que ce soit. Il était juste un individu coincé entre deux vie, qui se cherchait et se cachait et se jetait corps et âmes dans la première quête venue.

Un homme qui souffrait et ne voulait pas guérir, juste oublier. C'est ce qu'il était, et c'est ce qu'il parvenait à dépasser aujourd'hui, grâce à Eames.

Il passa donc ses journées et ses nuits à lire, à déchiffrer, à essayer de comprendre sans avoir comme base la moindre connaissance de rien. Un enfant qui cherchait à écrire une thèse alors qu'il ne savait ni lire ni écrire.

Il n'exagérait pas lorsqu'il disait avoir failli devenir fou. Mais c'était ça ou la muraille là-haut, et le choix était vite fait.

Il lui avait fallu quatre jours avant de comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Que seul il n'arriverait à rien.

Et deux jours de plus pour l'accepter et se forcer à bouger.

Et une fois encore il était parti, sans rien laisser derrière lui cette fois. Tous les documents avaient été détruits, déchiquetés et pour plus de prudence brulés. Qui sait dans quelles mains ils auraient pu tomber. Il n'était plus question de s'en servir comme bouclier ou moyen de pression. Ils ne devaient tout simplement plus exister. Trop dangereux.

Pour sa défense il n'avait plus l'esprit très clair, il était en proie à la plus singulière des paranoïas et dans sa tête c'était détruire pour ne pas l'être en retour. Raisonnement des plus simplistes et indubitablement questionnant s'il en est.

Il s'en était donc allé, avait pris le premier avion pour LA et était allé tambouriner à une porte au milieu de la nuit, réveillant par la même occasion tout le voisinage. Avait bousculé l'homme en pyjamas rayé et cheveux ébouriffés qui était tout sauf content d'être réveillé pareillement, surtout que la petite venait enfin de s'endormir, et s'était précipité vers la femme derrière lui. Il lui avait saisi les mains avant de parler, de parler, les mots se chevauchaient, les phrases s'éternisaient ou s'interrompaient, sa pensée était des plus claires pour lui, des plus obscures pour quiconque n'était pas lui.

.

Miracle, complot, merveille, aéroport, folie, banque, cendres, découverte, portes, cobaye, rat, pizza, concept,…, imagines tous ces mots emboités ensemble Eames et tu auras quelqu'idée de ce que Mal et Dom ont traversée. Et de l'état de cohérence dépourvu de raison qui était mien. Je te vois sourire du coin de l'œil tu sais. Tu as raison. C'est amusant. Avec le recul. Mais au moment des faits ça l'était beaucoup moins crois-moi.

.

Avec son tact naturel Dom avait fini par lui demander s'il avait pris quelque chose. Mal lui avait demandé de ralentir, de s'asseoir et de se poser, de boire quelque chose, tout sauf de l'alcool ou du café. Et ces deux réflexions misent bout-à-bout l'avait fait exploser. Ils s'étaient mis à gesticuler, à crier, à lever les bras en l'air et à se débattre lorsqu'ils l'avaient empoigné pour le calmer ce qui naturellement avait eu l'effet inverse. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Ou plutôt si c'est juste qu'ils prétendaient le contraire. Et ils n'avaient pas le droit. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux ils n'avaient pas le droit de le maintenir dans l'ombre, il voulait … non il devait savoir. Il en devenait fou. Et s'ils ne l'aidaient pas … s'ils ne l'aidaient pas … et il n'alla pas au bout de sa phrase. Le poing de Dom l'avait trouvé avant.

Et il se réveilla quelques vingt-quatre heures plus tard dans la chambre d'amis. La mâchoire douloureuse mais l'esprit infiniment plus calme. Et terriblement honteux. Il s'excusa mille fois, sa conduite était inacceptable, il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, il allait s'en aller immédiatement.

C'est alors que Mal l'avait pris dans ses bras et avait tendrement embrassé son front sous le regard indéchiffrable de Dom. Ils l'avaient fait s'asseoir dans la cuisine et il s'en était fallu de peu que Mal ne le nourrisse à la petite cuillère. Ciel, il ne se rappelait même pas quand était la dernière fois où il avait mangé. Il était affamé. Il les avait regardés s'occuper de la petite, la bercer, la chatouiller, avant que cela ne devienne trop pour lui et il s'était enfui plus qu'il n'avait couru vers le jardin. C'est là que Dom l'avait rejoint tandis qu'il écrasait sa cigarette contre une grosse pierre. Dom qui l'avait dévisagé de longues minutes durant sans poser la moindre question avant de fermer les yeux, pousser un soupir de résignation et de hocher positivement de la tête tout en lui faisant signe de la main de passer devant.

Et ensemble ils descendirent une volée de marches mal-ajustées. Jusqu'à arriver à la cave. Et aucune trace de Mal. Juste Dom et lui. Et une valise en fer blanc dissimulée derrière une boîte à outils et quelques cartons. Une valise, et dedans la machine à rêve, la pasiv comme le lui apprit Dom plus tard.

Dom qui dans l'ensemble se révéla être un excellent professeur, patient et attentif, clair et concis. Oh ce n'est pas par bonté d'âme qu'il accepta d'initier Arthur à cette nouvelle science, il ne l'appréciait toujours pas même si l'inimitié du début avait laissé place à quelque chose de plus tempéré. Au moins ils pouvaient rester dans la même pièce sans chercher à s'entre-déchirer mentalement. Non, ce qui avait poussé Dom à agir de la sorte était l'ennui, et le début d'une sévère addiction. Quelle joie y avait-il à déambuler seul dans un rêve qui était sien, à construire un univers et personne pour le regarder évoluer, s'animer et s'effondrer avec lui ? Il lui tardait que sa femme eusse fini d'allaiter et qu'elle puisse ainsi l'y rejoindre. Mais en attendant il se retrouvait seul. Et devant l'empressement d'Arthur la veille il s'était dit : pourquoi pas ? Ca et les encouragements de Mal. Les mensonges de Mal. Il l'avait entendu raconter à son époux l'histoire la plus invraisemblable qu'il soit, et celui-ci avait décidé de la croire. A ses yeux sa femme était un ange pourquoi donc lui mentirait-elle délibérément ?

L'histoire ? Dans sa version édulcorée des choses c'est Arthur qui l'aurait poussée à apprendre à mieux le connaître et par la suite à accepter ses avances. Arthur qui aurait balayé ses craintes de l'engagement. C'était donc grâce à Arthur qu'ils avaient à présent une adorable petite fille qui dormait là-haut et un anniversaire de mariage à célébrer.

Face à pareille distorsion de la réalité, rappelons qu'il n'était pas le fan number one de Dominic Cobb à cette époque, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil, ses lèvres s'étaient légèrement étirées mais étaient restées obstinément fermées, ses yeux s'étaient illuminés sous le coup de l'amusement, lueur qu'il avait vite caché en prétendant trouver l'encadrement de la cheminée terriblement fascinant. Et Dom n'avait rien remarqué.

Il avait donc appris, se montrant un élève doué et avide de savoir. Il avait vite découvert ses points forts et ses faiblesses. Le carcan dans lequel il forçait son esprit à évoluer bridait l'imagination pourtant fertile qu'il avait toujours eue ce qui en faisait un piètre architecte. Il se construisait, avec succès, un nouvel Arthur, il n'était pas très indiqué qu'il cherche en même temps à personnifier d'autres psychismes et entités physiques donc exit le rôle de forger. Il ne lui restait donc que celui de point man et d'extracteur. Au vu de son expérience acquise à l'armée c'est naturellement vers le premier qu'il se tourna.

Et il était bon.

Non. Il était doué, il était né pour ça avait clamé Dom. Leur relation s'était considérablement améliorée entre-temps. Il y avait au moins une certaine dose de respect entre eux à défaut d'une réelle amitié.

Et après quelque temps ils s'étaient fait un nom dans le milieu. Jamais les instances militaires n'avaient fait le rapprochement entre eux et l'accident de Fort Knox.

.

Nous avons travaillé dans l'ombre, d'abord pour le côté lumineux, pour la recherche et parfois la justice. Mal est tombée une nouvelle fois enceinte. Et Dom sans elle s'est laissé attirer par la flamme et a fini par s'y brûler les ailes. Il est allé trop loin dans ses recherches, refusant toutes limites.

Tu es parfois apparu pour disparaître presque aussitôt, faisant des apparitions ponctuelles lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Tu n'étais pas là et pourtant tu étais ce pare-feu qui nous empêchait de tous sombrer. Tu t'opposais à Dom là où je me contentais de regarder sans agir, tu rappelais le concret à une Mal en proie à la désillusion et aux prémices de la folie, tu me remarquais mais jamais ne me reconnaissais pour ce que j'étais et tu me secondais néanmoins, me servais de bâton quand le mien s'usait prématurément sous le poids du fardeau qu'étaient devenues Dom et Mal. Tu étais le sensé de toute cette tragédie, le Cassio d'Othello sans la fin tragique.

Et Mal est morte. Je l'avais vu venir, sans rien pouvoir y faire. La dernière amarre avec mon passé s'était détachée. Il ne restait plus rien ni personne pour m'accrocher au passé. Dom ne savait pas, tu ne te doutais de rien. Tout allait pour le mieux. Sauf que Mal n'était plus. Et une fois encore j'avais perdu mon monde. Dom se sentait coupable, je me sentais vide et inutile, et c'est tout naturellement que nos destins se sont liés. Plus de passé douloureux ni de futur oppressant. Un présent, à combler. Avec des aventures, des méchants côtoyés, des courses-poursuites pour échapper à ces mêmes méchants, des réussites, quelques échecs et au bout une inception, et une libération. Celle de Dom. Et une condamnation : la mienne.

Cobb était redevenu ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde : un père. De deux merveilleux enfants.

Et le miroir avait recommencé à me jouer des tours. Il me réfléchissait comme j'étais avant, avant la cavale, avant l'enseignement, avant les recherches et la mission-sauvetage. Avant le point man. Dans son tain j'y voyais le père. Un père sans enfant.

Combien de miroirs ai-je détruits de colère, de désespoir …

Alors je me suis voilé la face, est refusé de reconnaître mon reflet pour ce qu'il était, j'étais doué pour ça comme tu le sais. J'ai accepté tous les jobs que l'on me proposait, du plus ridiculement simple au plus dangereux, avec Ariadne, Youssef, toi, n'importe qui, des parfaits étrangers et tant pis si je me mettais en danger je n'avais pas grand-chose à perdre de toute façon, en dehors de ma vie et tu sais en quelle estime je la tenais à l'époque … Alea jacta est, advienne que pourra.

Moscou. Manhattan. C'est là où m'ont mené les dés ainsi jetés.

* * *

><p>Arthur arrêta-là son monologue. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais autant parlé de sa vie. Il avait soif. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient ankylosés par l'absence de mouvement durant une trop longue période. Mais le plus étrange était cette chape de plomb qui lui était tombée dessus sur la fin, il ne s'était pas senti aussi épuisé depuis longtemps, depuis La Nouvelle Orléans en fait. L'excitation en moins. Il n'avait qu'une envie : s'allonger et fermer les yeux.<p>

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'apprêtait à agir de la sorte lorsqu'il se sentit être enveloppé par un bras et plaqué contre une épaule. Puis redressé sur ses jambes chancelantes et forcé à faire un pas, puis un deuxième, jusqu'à ce que cela redevienne un automatisme. Des milliers de petites aiguilles incandescentes traversèrent ses membres et manquèrent de le faire s'écrouler, très désagréable ces picotements. Et c'est sans embarras qu'il délesta une partie de son poids sur Eames qui visiblement ne s'en soucia guère trop occupé qu'il était à le maintenir en mouvement permanent.

Hypothermie l'entendit-il lui dire, comme à travers un voile, et les mains du forger se mirent à frictionner les siennes pour faire revenir la circulation. Il ne se rappelait pourtant pas avoir retiré ses gants. Mais qu'importe, tout irait bien de toute façon, il le savait. Après tout il était avec Eames et Eames était fort. Et droit. Jamais il ne baissait les bras, ni ne laissait tomber qui que ce soit.

C'est avec reconnaissance qu'il le laissa passer un bras autour de sa taille pour leur donner plus de stabilité et ainsi avancer sans risquer de chuter.

« Ce n'est pas dans l'ordre des choses, » s'entendit-il murmurer sans qu'il ne sache d'où ça vienne. Comme bien des choses cet après-midi-là semblait-t-il. Mais si Eames l'avait entendu il n'en montra aucun signe. Ce brave et merveilleux Eames.

« Ca ne devrait pas arriver, continua-t-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'anglais. « Je n'en peux plus Eames. De toujours perdre. Mes parents. Ma famille. Mal. Et je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas Eames. »

Et soudain le voile se déchira et la vérité l'éblouie. A moins que ce ne soit la neige et les milliers de lucioles qui la composaient.

Cette vérité qu'il avait besoin de laisser sortir, qui le rongeait et le consumait aussi surement qu'un cancer.

« Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre toi aussi. » souffla-t-il doucement en expulsant l'air qui s'était coincé traitreusement dans sa gorge.

Voilà, c'était sorti. Et il tenta de se dégager, de mettre de la distance entre lui et le forger. Mais il était trop faible, ou c'était son compagnon qui était trop fort. Il tenta de cacher ce désespoir redouté et retrouvé, de dissimiler ses yeux brillants de larmes en baissant la tête vers le sol.

_Quand est-ce la dernière fois où tu t'es autorisé à pleurer, darling ?_

-Arthur, l'interrogea Eames à ses côtés alors qu'il le forçait à s'arrêter.

Il refusa de le regarder.

- Promets-moi, répondit-il à la place, dans un demi-sanglot, « promets-moi de ne jamais me laisser ».

Et il s'attendait à un refus poli et plein de délicatesse de la part du forger, il s'attendait à un discours philosophico-existentiel et l'impossibilité de lire le futur auquel était passé maître le Forger. Il fut donc surpris lorsqu'il entendit celui-ci prononcer avec toute la conviction dont il était capable :

- je te promets, my love.

Et il sourit entre ses larmes, il sourit en acceptant ce demi-mensonge, cette promesse sans lendemain, ces mots prononcés avec tendresse. Il sourit parce que Eames étant Eames il lui faisait confiance, même quand il s'agissait de l'impossible.

Il avait dit plus tôt que faire confiance et aimer n'était pas infiniment lié. Il découvrait à présent que lorsque c'était le cas tout semblait possible, même l'impensable.

La seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire à présent était de trouver le sens du mot aimer pour la personne qu'il était devenu. Et ce qu'il y mettait derrière, la place symbolique qu'il lui attribuait.

Aimait-il Eames ? Infiniment. Avait-il une place dans sa vie ? Absolument. Les deux étaient-ils compatible ? C'était là un gros blanc.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouf, fini. Le chapitre. L'histoire a encore quelques chapitres devant elle-même si elle touche à sa fin.<strong>

**Petite anecdote. Lorsque j'ai comparé Eames à Cassio c'est en fait à Sam du seigneur des anneaux que je pensais mais je me suis dit : Arthur, même redéfini, ferait-il ce genre d'illusion cinématographique ? Je ne suis même pas sûr de l'imaginer avoir vu le film. Quoique peut-être l'a-t-il lu avec ses copains de l'orphelinat. Je ne sais pas donc tant pis même si Sam Gamegie était un meilleur exemple de par son comportement avec Frodon je le laisse de côté.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, pour ceux qui lisent encore cette histoire. Une fois encore pardonnez-moi mon inconstance.**


	15. Interlude 2

**Petit interlude avant la reprise du récit, interlude qui marque une transition avec la suite. Si je devais le situer dans le temps je dirai entre l'épisode de l'ours et le dernier chapitre, celui où Arthur parle de son introduction au monde des rêves.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Un merci particulier à July, CuteSnake Earfalas et Mademoiselle Else pour leur soutien et leur enthousiasme pour cette histoire.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**POV Yusuf**

Il ne pouvait détacher les yeux du combiné qu'il tenait en main malgré l'absence d'interlocuteur. Un interlocuteur qui venait de raccrocher sans un mot, violemment, le laissant là les yeux écarquillés et la main tremblante. Il ne pensait à rien, toute pensée semblait avoir déserté son cerveau à l'exception de ces mots durs qui avaient été échangés, à cette conversation qui venait de s'achever abruptement et ne reprendrait sans doute jamais.

Ce qui devait être un appel convivial, amical et bienvenu était devenu agressif, rancunier, violent.

.

Il les avait appréhendés ces derniers appels car ils allaient en empirant et il se retrouvait impuissant.

Et leur auteur, son ami, qui avait choisi cette route et n'était pas prêt à changer de voie, peu importe les arguments. Il était obstiné. Il était sûr de sa décision. Quel âne bâté.

Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que cet idiot d'anglais, n'importe qui, il n'aurait même plus pris la peine de décrocher, il l'aurait chassé de ses pensées au lieu de se ronger les sangs. Seulement voilà c'était cet idiot d'anglais. Son meilleur ami. Celui qui l'avait fait rencontrer ce monde souterrain formidable, celui à qui il devait ce rêve éveillé et inconstant, bien loin des blouses blanches et de l'asepsie des laboratoires que lui destinait son diplôme de chimie avancée.

C'était Eames et il lui devait tout. Et il n'était pas homme à ne pas honorer ses dettes.

Aussi cette fois-ci encore il avait décroché.

Cette fois-ci encore ça avait commencé par les traditionnelles banalités : comment vas-tu ? Tu travailles sur quelque chose ? Comment se porte la famille ? Le chat ? Puis ça enchainait sur Artur. Arthur, toujours lui.

Arthur et les progrès effectués.

Arthur qui gagnait en confiance, qui parlait enfin, se confiait.

Et il était heureux pour Arthur. Vraiment.

Mais il l'était beaucoup moins pour Eames et une part de lui en voulait à l'américain. Il entrainait son ami vers le bas.

A présent quand il posait la question somme toute logique de comment le forger allait il ne recevait plus qu'un bref 'bien'. Il était peut-être à des milliers de kilomètres de son ami mais il imaginait très bien l'homme se passer une main sur son visage aux traits fatigués avant de la reposer contre la vitre d'une cabine téléphonique, passablement agacé que le chimiste s'intéresse à lui quand il y avait bien plus important. Eames, et cette mauvaise habitude de laisser tout le monde passer avant son propre bien-être.

Non, il exagérait. Pas tout le monde. Juste Arthur.

.

'_Bien'_.

Il savait que c'était passablement la vérité. Pas un mensonge, non. Eames ne mentait jamais. Parfois il travestissait la vérité ou passait sous silence certains faits mais jamais il ne mentait.

'_Bien'_.

Il avait l'impression de voir disparaitre son ami un peu plus chaque jour, devenir un étranger qu'il ne comprenait plus.

Oui.

Arthur allait peut-être mieux mais Eames s'enfonçait.

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle un thérapeute ne devait jamais au grand jamais suivre médicalement un être cher et d'autant plus un être aimé de cette façon. Oui, il n'était et n'avait jamais été aveugle quant aux sentiments qu'éprouvait l'anglais pour son homologue yankee. Et malgré ses avertissements Eames avait transgressé cet interdit. Il s'était impliqué personnellement, de tout son être et surtout de tout son cœur. Il était passé d'empathie à sympathie, il était biaisé dès le début. Et cela le menait à sa perte.

Parallèlement à ses espoirs son béguin s'était mué en obsession. Eames ne vivait plus désormais que pour Arthur, pour son bien-être. Et cela avait permis à Arthur, le véritable nouveau Arthur, d'émerger et de progresser dans cette vie. Un Arthur qui riait et faisait surement rire Eames, un Arthur qui s'ouvrait et permettait à Eames d'entrer dans son monde soit. Mais Eames paradoxalement perdait peu à peu de son aura. Il perdait ce qui faisait de lui Eames. Il se modifiait, il n'existait plus pour lui-même mais juste pour satisfaire aux critères de ce nouvel Arthur. Eames se mourrait lentement mais surement et le pire ? C'est que l'intéressé ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Le monde d'Arthur se parait de plus en plus de couleurs mais celui de Eames devenait monochrome. L'un gagnait en liberté et l'autre s'emprisonnait derrière les murs d'une pseudo-obligation morale et affective.

Et lui son meilleur pote le voyait, l'entendait un peu plus à chaque appel.

Alors oui il en voulait terriblement à Arthur. D'avoir absorbé l'essence de son ami et de le laisser de plus en plus vide.

Et il se savait égoïste et pathétique, surtout quand la nuit, quand après un appel de l'anglais il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, et alors il maudissait l'américain d'être revenu à la surface, d'être allé à la rencontre d'Eames, d'exister tout simplement.

Oh il ne souhaitait pas que le jeune homme ne s'en sorte pas. Il n'était pas aussi cruel. Il éprouvait même du respect pour lui, à défaut d'un réel attachement. Il avait été le meilleur dans le milieu et une fois passé son aura glacial il pouvait même se montrer d'une compagnie acceptable pour ne pas dire agréable. Et puis il était son cobaye favori quand il s'agissait de tester ses dernières inventions. Mais il n'était pas Eames.

Eames qui était à des années lumières de Mombasa, quelque part en Ecosse au vu de l'indicatif.

.

Eames.

Et ce soir avait été la goutte d'eau.

Ce soir ce 'bien' été de trop.

Et il l'avait dit, sans doute avec trop d'animosité et de colère.

Il lui avait dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Sans prendre de gant.

Il avait fait l'erreur d'impliquer Arthur là-dedans.

Ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée et il s'était montré bien trop véhément à l'encontre de l'américain. Il ne croyait pas à la moitié des attaques qu'il avait prononcées mais il voulait secouer l'anglais.

Et il avait réussi.

Oui.

Celui-ci s'était enfin réveillé. Il avait retrouvé toute sa lucidité, son verbe caustique, son ton acerbe et sans délicatesse aucune il lui avait dit d'aller se faire f…..

Et avait raccroché.

.

Et il restait là, figé, à regarder un combiné.

Ce soir il avait joué mais avait misé sur le mauvais cheval et avait tout perdu.

Eames n'était pas près de lui pardonner.

Il n'aurait pas dû parler d'Arthur en ces termes.

Ce soir il avait causé non seulement la perte d'une belle amitié mais il avait accélérer le processus de perdition de ce même ami.

Eames allait disparaître.

Et cette fois-ci il n'y avait pas d'Arthur à blâmer. Il était le seul et l'unique responsable.

Quand elle allait l'apprendre, parce qu'elle l'apprendrait, Ariadne allait l'écorcher vif. Elle ferait de lui une magnifique carpette sur laquelle son chat viendrait faire ses griffes.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors oui je sais ce n'est pas ce qui se passe réellement dans cette cabane en Ecosse. Nous ne voyons pas Eames évoluer dans ce sens. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que Yusuf n'en est pas témoin. Il n'en a que des bribes et part donc vers une mauvaise interprétation des choses. Il est normal que Eames change et c'est difficile pour le chimiste de ne pas faire partie de cette nouvelle vie. Voila.<strong>

**Oh, pour info, Yusuf n'est nullement devenu un ennemi d'Arthur hein. Si le besoin s'en fait sentir il ne dirait pas non à donner un coup de main. Il a le cœur sur la main, c'est juste qu'il n'a pas les mêmes priorités que nos deux héros.**

**Je vous dis à samedi ou dimanche prochain avec un nouveau chapitre. Bonne semaine à venir.**


	16. Chapter 14

**July : merci pour ta review … voici la suite oui :-)**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tiens, quelqu'un vient nous rendre visite, songea Eames en entendant des pneus crisser sur la neige et une porte de voiture claquer.

Curieux, personne du village ne s'aventurait jusqu'ici d'habitude, surtout pas avec ce temps, et nul dans son entourage, proche ou éloigné, ne connaissait cette adresse.

C'est donc avec précipitation qu'il alla récupérer son arme à feu et la plaça dans son dos tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte avec précaution.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand apparut sur le seuil un petit bout de femme chaussée sur des talons aiguilles, emmitouflée dans une fourrure en vison, une chapka russe sur la tête, et ne semblant pas souffrir plus que ça du froid qui pourtant devait la saisir. Une femme fière au port de tête altier, à la taille fine et aux élégantes mains protégées par des gants en daim noirs. Une femme dont le regard gris acier le transperça, le pétrifia.

Se tenait devant lui une des personnes qui peuplaient ses cauchemars.

Une femme dont la venue ferait toujours office de mauvais présage. Pour lui. Pour ceux qu'il aimait.

Un monstre à visage humain figurant dans le top trois des êtres qu'il détestait le plus.

Se tenait devant lui nul autre que sa mère.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Ça ne pouvait qu'être une illusion.

Malgré l'absence de son totem à portée de main il pouvait parfaitement reconstituer le fil de sa matinée, ce n'était donc pas un rêve.

Shit !

Il les rouvrit doucement, avec un espoir qui s'évapora presque aussitôt : Elle se tenait toujours là. Lady Margareth Helen Sinclair, épouse de Lord Simon James Sinclair troisième du nom, dix-huitième comte d'Exester. Et elle le fixait du regard de l'aigle qui s'apprête à fondre sur sa proie, glaciale, impérieuse.

Il retint difficilement un nouveau juron. Clairement celui-ci aurait était accueilli de façon malvenue. Pendant quelques instants il ne sut comment réagir devait-il lui proposer d'entrer au risque de devoir confronter Arthur à cette personne ? La laisser sur le pas de la porte, aussi tentant que cela puisse être, le ferait passer pour quelqu'un de cruel et de mesquin et qu'en penserait Arthur s'il venait à l'apprendre, après tout ce n'est pas comme s'il ne se trouvait pas quelque part à l'étage à faire dieu sait quoi que lui dirait-il _? « J'ai laissé mourir de froid la femme qui m'a donné la vie ! Sinon peux-tu me passer la marmelade ? » _

Non il n'y avait pas de choix meilleur que l'autre.

Au final la femme prit la décision pour lui en le contournant et en pénétrant dans la maison, avec cette détermination et cette suffisance des gens qui n'ont pas l'habitude qu'on leur adresse un refus. Il referma la porte et posa le front contre celle-ci, inspirant profondément. Courage s'encouragea-t-il !

- Votre choix d'habitation est des plus singulières, James !, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix claire où ne perçait aucune note de surprise et encore moins d'approbation. Au contraire si le petit froncement de nez et la légère moue étaient d'une quelconque indication c'était même plutôt l'inverse. Sûr, elle était une femme du monde après tout, habituée au luxe et à un certain standing, à se faire servir et à ne jamais s'abaisser aux basses besognes des femmes de conditions inférieures à la sienne. Aussi un chalet à l'écart de tout, avec tout juste l'eau courante et l'électricité, sans riches ornements et grandioses tapisseries, sans fenêtre à colombage et escaliers victoriens ne pouvait être que misérable à ses yeux.

- Comment m'avez-vous trouvez Mère ?

- Votre banquier !

- Pardon ? s'exclama Eames confus

- La prochaine fois que vous voulez disparaître n'utilisez pas votre carte de crédit ! Les gens du village ont ensuite eu la _délicatesse_ de m'indiquer votre lieu de résidence.

Eames maudit son imprudence. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Les dernières semaines avaient été difficiles pour ne pas dire épuisantes. Il n'avait pas fait attention et les conséquences auraient pu être dramatiques, eusse-t-il utilisé un autre de ses comptes dont l'allias était recherché dans un ou deux pays d'Amérique du Sud.

Mais voilà, l'erreur était faite et il lui faudrait en subir les conséquences, et s'en sortir avec le moins de casse possible. Ce qui n'était pas gagné.

- Et vous voilà ! Excusez ma curiosité mais pourquoi me cherchiez-vous ? ». Pourquoi remettre à plus tard … Il était aussi improbable de voir émerger chez cette femme un quelconque attachement maternelle que de voir le père noël venir faire paitre ses rennes dans la campagne environnante !

- Votre père est souffrant !

- Oh.

Merveilleuse réaction mon vieux, quel réparti !

- Les reins selon le Dr Watford

Un profond silence s'installa, de ceux lourd et étouffant qu'il détestait particulièrement et qu'il finissait inexorablement par briser.

- Et que voulez-vous de moi ?

- Votre père est souffrant, James, répeta-t-elle une nouvelle fois, comme si la réponse allait de soi !

- Et qu'attendez-vous de moi ? répéta-t-il en la regardant pour la première fois dans les yeux sans ciller. « Que je lui donne un des miens ? Je suis sûr qu'Oliver, en bon fils qu'il est, se fera un plaisir de le faire ! », proféra-t-il avec sarcasme !

Bien mal lui en prit ! Un claquement sec et une cuisante brulure sur sa joue lui communiquèrent qu'il venait une nouvelle fois de dépasser les bornes.

- Ne soyez-pas impertinent je vous prie, et surveiller vos propos en ma présence ! Je ne suis pas une de ces personnes aux mœurs légères dont vous apprécier la compagnie !, asséna Lady Margareth de ce timbre de voix clair et froid comme du marbre. Seule la petite lueur qui venait de s'allumer dans ses yeux témoignait de son mécontentement.

Non pensa-t-il amèrement, elles sont de bien meilleures composition et disposition que vous ne serez jamais !

- Quant à votre frère, il a le sens des responsabilités lui, il connait ses devoir envers sa famille !

Ah nous y voilà ! Oliver ! Le fils prodige. Diplômé d'Oxford avec les honneurs à 22 ans, associé d'un grand cabinet d'avocat londonien à 26. Marié avec la fille aînée d'un riche banquier conservateur, engendre l'année suivante un héritier qui perpétuera le nom de la famille. Oliver, d'une parfaite compagnie et distinction en société, un véritable emmerdeur guindé, pédant et d'un ennui à vous couper le souffle en privé. Le portrait craché de leur mère sur ce point-là, en version masculine et vingt ans de moins. Au moins il ne semblait pas avoir hérité des penchants tordus de leur géniteur un bon point pour lui, le seul qu'il parvenait à lui trouver.

- … pourriez-vous déplacez !

Pardon ? Il avait perdu le fil quelques instants et ignorait donc ce dont lui parlait sa mère mais par expérience il savait que quoi qu'elle lui recommande il devait exactement faire e contraire, prendre la direction opposée, sa bonne santé mentale en dépendait.

- Vos oncles, vos tantes et cousins, toute la famille est présente auprès de lui. Vous vous devez d'y être aussi ! Que dira-t-on si le fils cadet …

Et voilà, les mots qu'il attendait depuis le début de cette conversation quelque part il était surpris qu'ils n'aient pas fait leur apparition bien plus tôt. Bien sûr que c'était une question d'apparence, comme toujours. Sentiment était un terme à proscrire dans leur famille, cela s'apparentait à une maladie contagieuse. Tout ne devait être que froideur aseptisée, ne rien montrer, ne rien ressentir, ne rien laisser percevoir d'une quelconque trace d'émotion. Seul le respect de l'étiquette devait motiver les actions de chacun, pas l'amour, le chagrin ou le remord juste l'étiquette !

Et cela lui était insupportable, toute cette hypocrisie et bigoterie, cette insensibilité dont il fallait à toute occasion se parer, même pour aller aux toilettes.

Et elle lui demandait d'y replonger ? Il avait toujours pris sa mère pour une personne de bon sens, astucieuse et hautement intelligente, tyrannique et manipulatrice aussi. Mais là elle se fourvoyait jusqu'à l'os si elle croyait qu'il allait se plier à ses exigences.

- D'autres obligations me retiennent malheureusement ici Mère, j'en suis le premier désolé croyez-moi, déclara-t-il avec toute la feinte désolation dont il était capable. « Des obligations dont je ne peux nullement me soustraire».

- J'en suis sûr James, j'en suis sûre ! répondit à son tour la femme, pas le moins du monde convaincue par le jeu d'acteur de son fils cadet. Elle côtoyait depuis trop longtemps le jeu d'apparat des familles de la haute société anglaise pour se laisser distraire. Et puis quoi qu'en pense James elle connaissait son fils, ses penchants à la dissimulation, aux mensonges et aux non-dits, sa capacité à travestir la vérité juste ce qu'il faut pour la faire accepter comme telle! Quel dommage, il avait un réel don pour évoluer dans les hautes sphères et mener aveuglement son monde selon son bon vouloir. Il aurait été quelqu'un d'infiniment puissant et dangereux si seulement il s'évertuait à revenir sur le droit chemin et à abandonner toutes ces lubies et rêveries inutiles si seulement il écoutait son bon sens et usait de son intelligence plutôt que de laisser son cœur lui dicter la raison. La seule utilité d'un cœur était de battre et de perpétuer la vie, rien de plus.

- Mais dites-moi qu'est-ce qui est plus important que votre famille ?

Arthur faillit répondre spontanément Eames définitivement Arthur. Puis tout le reste, même Cobb et Dieu sait qu'il ne figurait plus dans le top dix des personnes qu'il appréciait, n'importe qui plutôt que ce simulacre de famille unie.

- Je suis avec un ami qui ne va pas bien et qui a besoin de mon aide. Je m'y suis engagé et ne peut me désinvestir à présent. Vous savez ce que c'est, j'ai fait une promesse et je ne peux briser ma parole sans entacher mon honneur et celle de mes proches.

Un claquement de langue contre un palais lui répondit

- Un ami ? Depuis quand avez-vous des amis ? s'exclama ironiquement sa mère, « vous n'avez pas l'étoffe et les qualités premières pour vous faire des amis James. Encore une de ces lubies que vous pourchassez, Child, comme tout le reste dans votre vie. Cessez donc ces inepties, comportez-vous en adulte et revenez là où est votre vrai place. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, à proclamer et à agir comme un idiot.

Eames serra les dents à s'en briser les mâchoires et compta mentalement jusqu'à dix avant de reprendre d'un ton posé où perçait néanmoins une note presque imperceptible d'exaspération et de colère.

- J'aide à un ami qui m'est très cher Mère ! Vous pouvez comprendre ça j'en suis sûre vous qui m'avez inculqué les notions de compassion et de charité !

Charité ! Comme si celle-ci avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec Arthur ! Mais la harpie assise en face de lui n'avait pas à le savoir !

- Ne me faites pas rire, James ! Comment pouvez-vous être d'une quelconque aide envers qui que ce soit ? Vous n'êtes même pas docteur, et ce n'est pas faute à votre père et à moi de vous avoir poussé sur cette voie, comme l'était votre oncle Ernest, qu'il repose en paix !

- Je vous rappelle que je suis en possession d'un diplôme de psychologie avancée et de psychanalyse analytique Mère. Et vous détestiez Oncle Ernest, trop exubérant et fantasque.

- Des broutilles James, des diplômes que l'on distribue à tout-va au premier venu dépossédé de jugeote. Et puis Dr Freud, comment pensez-vous pouvoir prendre soin de quelqu'un alors que vous êtes incapable de vous soigner vous-même !

Et lui qui était l'un des meilleurs forger de la profession, qui pouvait personnaliser sans la moindre fausse note le plus complexe des personnages, lui Eames ne put cacher sa surprise et son désarroi face à cette ennemie dont les remarques étaient disséminées avec la justesse d'un lanceur de couteau.

- Mère ?

- Ne me pensez pas ignorante quant à vos penchants malsains et immoraux James ! Vos actes sordides et dégoutants !, la voix de la femme claquant tel un coup de fouet, sèchement, implacable.

- De quoi Diable parlez-vous ?, s'impatienta Eames que tout ceci commençait à énerver passablement ! N'importe qui d'autre et il aurait sorti son Beretta et pointé la porte d'entrée avec !

- De ton attirance pour les personnes du mauvais sexe, ajouta-t-elle avec un profond dégoût, comme si prononcer ces mots l'avaient avili, lui avaient brulé le palais. « Ann Southworth vous a aperçu, à Hyde Park, au bras d'un de vos … » cette fois ci elle ne put prononcer le mot « vous embrasser sans aucune pudeur »

Eames, confus, fit alors travailler sa mémoire. Hyde Park, avec un de ces amants ? Cela ne pouvait pas être récent, il n'avait pas eu de relation sérieuse, c'est-à-dire de celle qu'il affichait publiquement, depuis des années. Pas depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte des émotions qu'il ressentait à l'égard d'Arthur. Quand à Hyde Parc ? Il n'aimait pas déambuler dans cette partie de la ville, Buckingham, tous ces hôtels privés, ces allées propres et rangées, cela lui rappelait trop le monde dont il venait et qu'il dont il était parvenu à globalement s'extirper.

Après quelques instants un nom lui vint en tête. Paul ! Elle ne pouvait que parler de Paul ! Paul qui avait été sa première véritable histoire d'amour, la plus authentique. Paul et son sourire ravageur, Paul à l'humour noir et cynique, Paul et sa conversation éclectique et fascinante. Paul avec qui il s'était vu passer le reste de sa vie, erreur de jeunesse ! Paul qui l'avait quitté la veille de leurs deux ans d'anniversaire, pour un autre homme avec qui il entretenait une aventure depuis plusieurs mois. Paul. Le premier nez qu'il avait cassé, ainsi que son incisive.

Mais cela faisait bien treize ans maintenant.

- .. . la honte et la disgrâce ! Heureusement l'argent de votre père a su la faire taire cette pipelette. Elle aime bien trop les belles toilettes et les perles.

Dommage, peut-être m'auriez-vous déshérité et oublié si cela s'était su, caché comme ces squelettes dans les placards !, songea Eames si fort qu'il était persuadé que sa mère l'avait entendu raison pour laquelle elle avait changé de sujet, chose pour laquelle, une fois n'est pas coutume, il lui en fut reconnaissant. Il n'était jamais facile de parler sexualité avec une mère alors quand on en avait une comme la sienne autant se passer la corde au cou.

- Seigneur miséricordieux, qu'ai-je fait pour avoir un enfant aussi ingrat et au cœur de pierre. Votre Père se meurt et vous préférez vous immerger dans votre plaisir égoïste. Laissez-moi vous apprendre ceci James, vous n'êtes pas l'homme que vous pensez être, vous n'êtes même pas un homme juste un immonde petit rat qui …

Et alors que ses épaules s'enfonçaient par anticipation du coup que cette diablesse s'apprêtait à abattre il vit une main entrer dans son champ de vision, une main qui saisit la Femme par le coude, et sans un mot, sans brusquerie, la poussa vers la sortie sans faire attention aux protestations et aux cris indignés de la harpie.

Une porte qui s'ouvre et qui se referme derrière deux personnes sans qu'il ait le temps de se lever ni même de battre des paupières.

Qu'est-ce que …

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_-_ Certain parent ne sont pas fait pour avoir des enfants, et certains enfants n'ont pas la chance d'être abandonné à la naissance, proclama doucement l'homme au regard de braise à la femme qui persistait à vouloir échapper à la prise qu'il exerçait sur son bras.

« Vous ne savez pas apprécier à sa juste valeu.r le fils que vous avez ? Votre perte ! poursuivit-il toujours aussi calme, de ce calme qui se manifeste avant qu'une terrible tempête ne prenne place et emporte tout sur son passage, digues, ponts, arbres et bâtiments.

« Mais je ne vous laisserai pas davantage lui nuire. Peut-être est-il trop gentleman et bon fils pour ne pas vous rejetez et vous porter préjudice de quelque manière que ce soit, mais ce n'est pas mon cas, je ne vous dois rien, ni ma sympathie ni mon respect. Et après la scène de ce soir il est peu probable pour que vous ne les ayez jamais. »

Et le visage de l'homme changea, ou plutôt disparut sous l'effet de muscles qui devinrent lisses comme de la pierre, une peau qui se tendit sous l'action d'une mâchoire qui se prononce, des pupilles qui se contractèrent jusqu'à devenir pas plus grosse qu'un chas d'aiguille tandis que deux yeux d'une noirceur sans fond ne lâchaient plus leur proie du regard.

« Croyez-moi ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air quand je vous dis que je n'hésiterai pas à vous rendre au centuple le mal que vous pourriez lui faire à l'avenir. Croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que vous ne souhaitez pas m'avoir pour adversaire. Vous pouvez avoir des relations haut placées, posséder tout l'argent du monde pour ce que j'en sais, rien n'y fera. Je serai là lorsque vous ne vous y attendrez pas, attendant patiemment dans l'ombre le moment venu, un an, dix s'il le faut, mais je serai là et la blessure que je vous occasionnerai sera telle que ni vous ni le nom dont vous êtes si fière ne vous relèverez jamais. »

« Je vous détruirai aussi surement que ces mots sortent de ma bouche. »

« Maintenant que c'est dit veuillez faire preuve de discernement, reprenez votre voiture et retournez à votre vie sans saveur et à votre pervers de mari. Et oubliez jusqu'à son existence. »

La femme semblait prête à exploser de rage, jamais personne n'avait dû lui parler ainsi pour sûre, elle la fière et droite aristocrate qui se faisait un devoir d'obtenir respect et obéissance par tous, ses fils compris.

Et voilà qu'un homme sorti d'on ne sait où, un malotru sans aucune étiquette ni haute éducation venait lui faire la morale à elle Lady Sinclair, se permettait de la juger, de la malmener et pire la menaçait comme si elle était une stupide femme écervelée et sans importance.

Et elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre avec tout le mépris et qu'elle ressentait à son égard lorsque son regard croisa ces deux yeux ténébreux. Et ce qu'elle y lut la saisit sur place. Ce qu'elle y lut lui fit comprendre qu'ils n'évoluaient pas dans la même catégorie. Et elle sut. Elle sut que face à cet homme, malgré son influence et ses machinations et ses connections, elle ne pouvait décemment gagner. Et les sermons du Pasteur Matthews lui revinrent en mémoire avec leurs lots d'avertissements et de prédication. L'homme qui se tenait devant elle avait l'apparence d'un saint mais c'était la beauté du diable qui l'habitait. Un homme qui indéniablement côtoyait et apprivoisait les flammes de l'enfer et pouvait les déchaîner à sa guise, d'un simple claquement de doigts, et anéantir ce qu'elle avait bâti de ses mains toute sa vie durant, consumer son âme et la faire errer pour l'éternité. Cet homme était sa chute. Et le protecteur de son bon-à-rien de fils.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie la femme recula. Sans lui tourner le dos. Elle capitula tandis que naissaient sur ses lèvres les premières syllabes du Notre Père.

Et l'homme regarda la voiture démarrer, et s'éloigner jusqu'à disparaître. Il y a peu il aurait souri de ce simulacre de victoire, aurait embrassé cette facette du point man qu'il avait été avec satisfaction, celle de ne jamais baisser sa garde, de ne jamais accepter de compromis ou de rester maître dans l'art de la confrontation. Seulement désormais ses pensées n'étaient plus exclusivement tournées vers lui ou ses capacités momentanément réveillées, elles n'étaient plus uniques et égoïstes. A présent elles incluaient une autre personne, un anglais qui avait su se frayer un chemin dans son existence et autant le reconnaître qui bâtissait une route sinueuse vers son cœur. Une personne qui souffrait le martyre à présent, replié dans un salon ou une chambre à coucher.

Alors non il n'y avait décidément rien d'amusant à voir la femme manquer glisser sur la neige, se rattrapant in-extremis au rétroviseur, se contorsionner pour entrer par la portière que lui tenait ouverte son chauffeur particulier au faciès inexpressif et déguerpir comme s'il était le diable en personne …

Il poussa un soupir, leva les yeux au ciel où le soleil venait de faire son apparition, et fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers la maison, vers Eames.

.

.

.

A suivre

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, les rôles sont inversés. C'est autour de Eames d'en pâtir. Eh !, je veux pas de jaloux dans leur duo.<strong>

**Pour le prochain chapitre je vais faire mon maximum pour le poster le week-end prochain mais pas de promesse.**

**Reviews please ?**


	17. Chapter 15

**Ce chapitre débute immédiatement après le dernier.**

**Enjoy**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon Eames l'y attendait même si employer le terme attendre était de trop présomptueux. Il était là dirons-nous. Juste là.

De même le décrire comme Eames était là encore quelque peu inexact avec la réalité telle qu'elle se présentait. En effet l'homme arborait toujours les mêmes traits, ses cheveux et ses yeux n'avaient pas changé de couleur ni d'aspect entre temps, pas plus les vêtements qu'il portait depuis le petit matin ou la chevalière qu'il portait à la main droite. Mais là s'arrêtait la ressemblance. Car le Eames dans cette pièce qui soudain semblait s'être fortement rafraichie et assombrie ce Eames n'était pas James Emerson Eames. Ce n'était pas Son Eames.

Cet homme assis à même le sol poussiéreux sous la fenêtre, les coudes sur les genoux et les doigts enfouis dans ses cheveux à présent ébouriffés sous leurs assauts, la tête baissée comme alourdie par la honte n'était définitivement pas l'anglais confiant, roublard, à l'humour parfois mordant qu'il avait côtoyé d'abord comme collègue puis comme ami et dernièrement comme … comme … comme quelque chose de plus.

Et ça l'ébranlait, ça lui faisait mal de le voir ainsi, voir dans les yeux de l'homme qui les avait brièvement levé sans réellement le voir que les mots de cette sorcière avaient fait mouche, y lire le doute, le dégoût de soi et une profonde résignation.

Il avait envie de crier de dépit et de rage, avait envie de faire de la porte d'entrée une porte de sortie qu'il franchirait à la poursuite de la _Lady_ dont il prendrait un malin plaisir à serrer le cou.

Au lieu de quoi il s'avança rapidement et fit la seule chose qui lui traversa la tête, il céda sans combat à l'impulsion de relever Eames, de le prendre dans ses bras et de le presser, de le serrer contre lui de toutes ses forces.

Ce qu'il fit donc.

.

Il sentit Eames se raidir, lutter faiblement puis finalement se laisser aller, serrant entre ses poings les pans de sa chemise avant de déposer sa tête contre son épaule tout en poussant un soupir provenant du plus fond de son cœur meurtri.

Depuis quand quelqu'un n'avait-il pas tenu l'homme ainsi sans autre but que celui de lui apporter du réconfort se demanda-t-il avec tristesse. Depuis quand l'anglais n'avait-il pas lâché prise pour à son tour se laisser bercer ?

- Ce n'est pas vrai, lui murmura-t-il doucement à l'oreille tandis qu'il plaquait l'autre homme contre la fenêtre, son corps maintenu ainsi par le sien. « Crois-moi si c'est la seule chose que tu doives faire de ta vie, rien de tout cela n'est vrai ! »

.

Il le sentait à présent trembler dans ses bras, sa respiration se faisait saccadée.

Et il avait mal, bien plus que l'agonie qui l'avait habité lorsque Mal lui avait tiré dans le genou sous les yeux de Cobb ou lorsqu'une équipe d'extracteurs serbes l'avait pris pour cible et avait joué avec des instruments dont le but premier était à l'opposé de celui dont s'étaient servis ses bourreaux pour le faire parler.

Oui ce qu'il ressentait était bien plus proche de cette douleur insupportable qu'il avait ressenti, totalement impuissant, lorsque les pompiers l'avaient désincarcéré du véhicule éventré et que sous ses yeux on avait recouvert de draps immaculés ces deux personnes qui faisaient de lui un mari et un père.

C'était cette même agonie lancinante qui vous paralysait et vous empêchait de respirer, qui vous donnait envie de hurler, d'arracher le voile de la réalité, de la tordre et de la distordre, de se réveiller en remerciant quelque divinité que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar tandis qu'on se dirigeait vers le buffet pour se saisir de la première bouteille d'alcool venue.

Mais au lieu d'alcool et de portes en bois à ouvrir brutalement, au lieu d'un réconfortant retour à une réalité grisâtre et sans aspérité il se tenait là dans cette même réalité à vouloir fuir vers n'importe lequel de ses cauchemars dont au moins il connaissait l'abominable contenu et le non moins abominable aboutissement.

Ironique comme en un claquement de doigt priorités et désirs pouvaient changer radicalement de direction. Mais depuis quand le destin écoutait-il les demandes frivoles et les prières capricieuses de ceux et celles qui composaient sa toile ?

Il se tenait donc là, témoin impuissant de l'effondrement de son plus-qu'ami, impuissant car rien ne l'avait préparé à ça.

Il ne savait pas comment rassurer, prendre soin. Cette tâche avait toujours été dévolue à Eames qui s'était au fil du temps montré plus que qualifié dans ce rôle, et avant lui Mal et Elysa.

Bien sûr il avait consolé son fils autrefois, après un mauvais rêve, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec le cauchemar éveillé que vivait Eames. Il ne pouvait pas se pencher sous le lit en soulevant les couvertures pour s'exclamer haut et fort, faussement victorieux, que les monstres avaient eu peur de Pa dragon et n'étaient plus. Il ne s'agissait pas ici des mêmes monstres, ils étaient bien plus réels et à figure humaine et agissaient en pleine lumière et en toute impunité depuis des décennies, depuis toujours.

Il réfléchit.

Et réfléchit.

Et s'ébranla.

Et paniqua.

Que devait-il faire ?

Bon sang, qu'était-il attendu de lui en tant qu'ami proche ? Et sans doute plus que proche ?

Il se maudit, se traita d'incapable pour son absence de réponses.

Mais peut-être n'y avait-il rien à faire.

Peut-être n'était-il pas ici question de faire mais de dire ?

De cœur et non de tête.

En un mot un obstacle encore plus insurmontable que lorsqu'il était question de réfléchir. Là c'était une question de don, de talent inné et non de compétences et de réflexion.

Et il devait l'avouer il ne savait absolument plus ce dont il était ou non capable dans le domaine du cœur.

Aussi fit-il quelque chose d'impensable pour un point man, même un ex-point man comme lui.

Il lâcha les amarres et mit de côté toute la rationalité et le pragmatisme de son esprit.

Il fit ce que seul Elysa avait été témoin : il s'ouvrit totalement, sans aucune armure pour se protéger. Il brisa un à un les murs de son cerveau, lutta contre le flot de souvenirs dévastateurs, il partit à la recherche de l'homme ridiculement sensible qu'il avait été et qui était enchaîné là, derrière une des nombreuses portes miroirs, enfouit dans une brume palpable de désespoir et de deuil non-fait, cet homme brisé et émotionnellement instable mais qui recelait en lui la connaissance, la vraie, celle que l'on reçoit à la naissance, que l'on nourrit et fait grandir, que l'on chérit et protège comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui d'une certaine façon était vrai puisque cette connaissance était de celle qui faisait battre un cœur.

On pourrait craindre qu'il ne soit devenu fou. Et doublement inconstant. Il avait passé une décennie à emmurer son ancien alter ego, de façon figurée bien sûr, et voilà que sur un coup de tête, un coup de stress, il le libérait, il l'embrassait lui et sa douleur et sa misère et son passé. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Au nom de quoi ?

Louis Aragon, le poète français que citait Mal avec persistance avait écrit : « Il est plus facile de mourir que d'aimer. C'est pourquoi je me donne le mal de vivre. »

Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Mal le fixait tristement avec insistance lorsqu'elle citait ces vers de sa voix claire, en particulier lorsqu'un certain anglais se trouvait à proximité, comme si déjà elle avait su …

Maintenant à son tour il comprenait et peut-être même le savait-il sans qu'aucun détour ne fût pris.

Pendant dix ans il était mort. Et à présent pour sauver Eames de lui-même il devait revivre. Des plaies mal cicatrisées se rouvraient, à vif, il évoluait à petits pas plié en deux par la douleur, il se sentait la proie d'un brasier infernale dont les flammes, en lieux et place des pierres du mur, le narguaient, le brûlaient et tentaient de l'entraîner à leur côté, de devenir flamme lui-même et de se laisser consumer pour faire revenir une paix des plus fragiles. Mais son heure n'était pas venue ou plutôt elle était revenue. Il ne disparaîtrait pas, de sa main ou par les flammes, il était maître en ce lieu, en ce palais de l'esprit et il en reprenait les droits légitimes.

Et surtout, surtout il devait revivre, vivre pour aimer, vivre pour sauver.

.

Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Ce qu'il faisait. Les jours avaient succédé aux heures dans son esprit, il avançait, cherchait, subissait et abattait. Il luttait à chaque pas, ici était l'enfer mais pas celui des Chrétiens ni celui de Dante même si l'agonie qui y régnait était sensiblement la même : le spectacle d'un étiolement sans fin qui augmentait toujours un peu plus la misère étouffante des lieux.

Sa volonté vacilla souvent, l'image d'un Eames recroquevillé sous la fenêtre lui revenait alors à l'esprit et il poursuivait vers son but ultime : l'extraction.

Tout ici était semblable à un rêve à la différence qu'il n'y avait pas de voleur et de cible, aucun compte à rebours et il ne dormait pas. Mais là s'arrêtaient les différences. Ainsi y avait-il des projections à fort potentiel destructeur, des projections que les personnes lambda nommaient communément souvenirs ou mémoires. L'architecture aussi était floue et malléable, avec des labyrinthes et des paradoxes semblables au penrose steps dont il était si fier, et tout aussi déroutant car cette fois il ne les maîtrisait pas, il en était la victime. Il avait également une quête ici, il savait ce qu'il cherchait il ignorait juste où le trouver, et le moyen pour l'y extraire.

La notion de temps aussi était très différente de la réalité, même s'il se déroulait bien plus lentement ici que dans les rêves. Cela faisait des heures qu'il arpentait des couloirs sinueux, ouvrait précipitamment des portes pour les refermer aussi rapidement, dépité, frustré, et pourtant il n'y avait que quelques secondes qui s'étaient déroulées non pas là-haut car il n'évoluait dans aucune strate aussi parlera-t-on d'en face de lui, juste trois quatre secondes donc dans cette réalité matérialisée par un Eames serré contre lui.

.

Et comme dans un rêve il finit par toucher au but, comme dans un rêve il se laissa envelopper par la connaissance qu'il récolta tel un assoiffé, données qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de cataloguer. On ne peut étiqueter les sentiments, trop volatiles et inconstantes de toute façon.

Et c'est quelque peu hagard et essoufflé qu'il émergea enfin.

Et sot qu'il était, c'était pour découvrir qu'il n'avait toujours pas la moindre étincelle de réponse. Juste une boule d'émotions qui le bouleversait et rendait encore plus confus ce qu'il avait à dire. Et cette peur panique qui lui bloquait la respiration, qui faisait trembler ses jambes et il se fallut de peu qu'il ne se retint à Eames pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Qu'avait-il fait ?

Il avait pensé pouvoir aider son ami en agissant pareillement et voilà que c'est lui qui aurait bientôt besoin d'aide.

Réfléchis.

Ressens.

Agis bon sang !

Il avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Et les yeux par la même occasion. Pour ne plus voir ce blanc stérile qu'était devenu son esprit où plus rien ne semblait germer. Pas la moindre petite idée.

La panique ne fit que s'accroître jusqu'à ce qu'il n'exista rien d'autre à par elle.

Et enfin c'est elle, à travers sa bouche, qui parla. Ou plutôt rugit comme une salve purificatrice, trahissant son hôte en le mettant à nu :

- Me fais pas ça Eames. Ressaisis-toi. Redeviens toi, pas ce fantôme. J'ai besoin de toi. Yusuf et Ariadne aussi. Tu es celui qui m'as redonné un sens, qui me fais redécouvrir la vie. S'il te plait. Tu es tout ce que j'ai, ne m'abandonne pas !

Mais l'anglais ne réagit pas ou du moins ne manifesta aucun signe comme quoi il l'avait entendu. Passif, vidé.

Et étrangement cela le mis en colère, réellement en colère, comme il n'en avait pas éprouvé depuis bien longtemps. Et tout aussi curieusement cette colère le lava, fit lever la série d'interdits qu'il s'imposait et faisait de lui une personne de tact et de retenu.

- _Rien ne doit être refoulé, colère, frustration, appréhension, sinon ça finira par nous bouffer. _Tu te souviens ? C'est les mots que tu m'as dit là-bas à Londres quand je suis venu vers toi. Que de belles paroles d'escroc hein ! Du style faite ce que je dis pas ce que je fais ! Et je suis tombé dans le panneau. J'y ai cru, j'ai chaque jour tenté avec plus ou moins de succès de m'y conformer. Et toi que fais-tu à la moindre adversité hein ? Tu te planques, tu t'enfuis. Tu sais quoi Eames, tu es un putain d'hypocrite. Je t'ai fait confiance. Sais-tu combien ça m'ait difficile de faire confiance ? Tu étais la troisième personne dans ce cas de figure. La troisième. Alors tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça Eames, pas après ce que je viens de faire pour toi. Je me suis détruit. Pour toi. Pour que tu puisses à nouveau respirer sans entraves. J'ai tout abandonné pour toi, il ne reste plus rien, juste un vide empli de gravats et de cadavres et de flammes et de chaos ordonné. Je ne suis plus personne et pas encore quelqu'un et même si ça n'a pas de sens pour toi celui que je lui donne vaux bien tous les démons qui peuplent ta tête, toutes les haines qui rongent ta conscience. Tu crois souffrir hein ? Tu penses que te replier ainsi te protègeras ? Si seulement. Magnifique mensonge que cela . La vérité est qu'il n'y a rien, juste du vide tout aussi effroyable que la douleur. Et je viens d'établir des champs, que dis-je des états entiers de vide dans ma tête pour toi, pour te sauver, pour que nous ayons un semblant d'avenir ensemble, et c'est horrible ce néant, c'est oppressant et chaotique alors tu dois revenir, tu dois me seconder pour m'aider à le peupler, à comprendre les données et maîtriser la connaissance. Sans oublier que tu m'es à présent redevable James l'englishman Eames, tu me dois une nouvelle existence.

Il savait au fond de lui que c'était là les mensonges les plus honteux qu'il eût jamais prononcés. Bien sûr que Eames ne lui devait rien, il en avait déjà tellement fait que jamais il ne pourrait complètement le rembourser. Pas plus ce laïus autour de la confiance et de l'hypocrisie. Mais si cela pouvait bousculer les choses alors ainsi soit-il il se servirait de l'altruisme de l'anglais, son manque radicale de préservation qui faisait de lui un martyre des temps moderne, donnant tout de sa personne et ne gardant pour lui qu'à peine de quoi survivre et pallier à ses besoins les plus élémentaires.

S'il y avait un égoïste ici c'était lui. Lui et le besoin vital qu'était devenu Eames. Et un seul fautif. Toujours lui. Il avait fait son choix, nul ne l'y avait poussé et surtout pas l'anglais.

Il s'interrompit un moment pour retrouver son souffle avant de poursuivre d'une voix plus posée, plus douce aussi :

« Mais surtout ne la laisse pas gagner. Elle ne le mérite pas. Tu ne le mérite pas non plus. Tu vaux tellement plus, tu es tellement plus. Ce qu'elle a dit ne sont que des mensonges. Et Paul n'est qu'un imbécile, non pas que je regrette ses actes à ton égard car sinon comment t'aurai-je connu ? Peut-être est-ce que je ne vaux pas mieux que lui en pensant ainsi. Surement même. Il t'a fait du mal et je lui en suis reconnaissait, c'est monstrueux, je suis monstrueux. »

Il s'interrompit une nouvelle fois pour permettre à l'anglais d'intervenir s'il le souhaitait ou au moins de se manifester, le contredire ou au contraire lui lancer à la figure ce qu'il pensait à présent de lui après cette révélation, le mépriser ou l'apaiser.

Mais toujours rien.

Alors il poursuivit sur sa lancée la gorge incroyablement nouée.

« Comme eux oui, à la différence que je ne veux que ton bien moi. Je veux t'aider même si je ne sais comment. Tu dois me laisser une chance, me montrer comment faire et je te promets Eames, si c'est là la dernière chose que je ferai jamais, je te promets que j'essaierai, que je ne te laisserai pas tomber. C'est à mon tour de t'aider, de chasser tes démons. Reviens vers moi. Je t'en supplie. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de t'aider, de faire quelque chose. Tout plutôt que ce vide et l'impuissance. .»

Et sa voix se brisa.

Et il écouta.

Il écouta les bruits dont était dénuée la pièce.

Il écouta parler le corps contre lui qui restait aussi stoïque et immobile qu'une pierre tombale.

Il écouta la respiration de l'autre homme se bloquer, et il craignit un moment que celui-ci eut cessé … de quoi ? De vivre ? De se battre ? D'être ?

Puis les épaules se levèrent enfin après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité pour s'abaisser tout aussi rapidement et recommencer ce même schéma de hauts en bas plusieurs fois. Six fois exactement, non pas qu'il les compta. Enfin … qui voulait-il trompé …

La respiration de l'anglais s'accéléra brutalement, anarchiquement. Et enfin des larmes, douloureuses mais oh combien bienvenues, s'épanchèrent silencieusement sur les joues du forger et vinrent finir leur course dans son cou.

Il ne saurait dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

><p>Il avait tout gâché. Arthur allait le mépriser après ça. Combien de la discussion avait-il entendu avant d'intervenir et de chasser sa mère vers l'extérieur ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer entre eux là dehors ?<p>

Il n'avait pas eu le courage de les suivre. Quelque chose s'était brisée. Il était brisé et Arthur avait été témoin de sa déchéance. Bien sûr Arthur savait qu'il n'était pas parfait, nul ne l'était, mais ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et de voir … Plus jamais il ne le regarderait de la même façon. Comment après ça lui demander de lui faire confiance pour l'aider quand il ne pouvait pas s'aider lui-même.

Il savait les paroles de sa mère emplies de fiels, son seul but ayant toujours été de le rabaisser, de le voir chuter encore et toujours, il le savait pourtant alors pourquoi la laissait-t-il avoir toujours autant d'emprise sur lui, pourquoi n'avait-t-il pas le courage de lui faire face alors qu'il n'avait aucun problème lorsqu'il s'agissait de dix hommes lourdement armés ? Pourquoi laissait-il s'insinuer en lui le poison de ses mots et le broyer jusqu'à ne laisser qu'une coquille émiettée ? Le doute l'habiter et le conforter dans ses angoisses d'enfant mal-aimé ?

Il en était là dans ses récriminations lorsqu'il se sentit être saisi par deux bras puissants et pressé contre un torse.

Arthur.

Il ne l'avait pas entendu revenir.

Son premier instinct fut de se dégager, de fuir cette étreinte qu'il ne méritait pas. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Mais Arthur ne le lâcha pas. Au contraire, il l'enserra encore plus et les mots qu'il lui murmura forcèrent leur chemin à travers ses propres pensées, elles les poussèrent, les repoussèrent. Il n'y croyait qu'à moitié à ses mots même s'ils lui faisaient du bien. Ca ne pouvait être vrai. Il ne les méritait pas.

Il avait mal. Les carreaux gelés qui comprimaient les muscles de son dos lui faisaient mal. L'étreinte également. Mal aux épaules, à la tête, aux yeux qui commençaient à piqueter. Et Arthur qui continuait à parler. Il voulait qu'il arrête, ces paroles lui faisait mal après tout, ils étaient poisons également mais dans un genre différent de ceux de Mère. Il n'y avait pas de venin dans ceux d'Arthur, juste de la colère et de la peur, et du désespoir, mais ils brûlaient et détruisaient tout autant.

Il sentit ses barrières trembler, s'effriter. Déjà se mettaient à couler les premiers filets d'eau. S'il ne faisait pas attention cela deviendrait très vite un torrent.

Et Arthur qui continuait. Qui continuait. Ne pouvait-il donc voir le mal qu'il lui faisait ?

Il était pris au piège. Arthur ne le laissait pas, il le poussait même. Il n'y avait pas d'alternative ni de choix multiples. Sa tête lui faisait mal alors il la posa une nouvelle fois dans un cou. Son nez s'emplit de l'odeur qui s'en dégagea. Douce, musquée, rassurante. Il ne voulait pas être rassuré, il n'en a pas besoin. Il n'était pas une victime. Il était fort. Il était fort. Il n'était plus cet enfant en quête d'affection.

Il était fort.

C'était ce qu'il se disait, ce qu'il s'était dit à chaque fois qu'il avait eu affaire à Mère et qu'il se retrouvait assis dans le noir contre l'angle d'un mur, seul avec ses blessures et une estime de soi réduite à la taille d'un grain de poussière. Il se retranchait et se coupait du monde pendant quelques heures, quelques jours le temps de se reconstruire, ou plutôt de rebâtir une fragile muraille derrière laquelle se barricader. Et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela se passe autrement aujourd'hui. Il avait l'habitude, il était rodé. Il connaissait la misère même s'il était loin de l'apprécier.

Seulement aujourd'hui était différent même s'il cherchait désespérément à se convaincre du contraire. La misère était bien là mais il n'était pas seul pour la combattre, il n'avait nul part non plus pour se cacher. Et sa tête, sa traitreuse tête était enfouie dans une antre réconfortante et ne voulait plus la quitter. Elle y était bien. Ce qui était loin d'être son cas. Il suffoquait littéralement.

L'eau avait commencé à couler.

Il était fort mais l'eau était plus forte encore. Et elle ruisselait. Elle l'étouffait et sa gorge se contractait. Elle voulait à son tour s'exprimer, se mettre au diapason avec l'eau et non pas s'y débattre. Elle voulait expulser Le cri, celui qui se cachait dans son ventre depuis qu'il avait cinq ans, ce cri qui le déchirait et le dévorait vivant. Il était là sur ses lèvres le cri, se débattant et rugissant, se muant en fauve et attaquant rageusement les barrières de chairs qu'il pinçait de toutes ses forces pour les garder scellées.

L'eau était devenue torrent et emportait tout sur son passage.

Ses lèvres malgré ses efforts commençaient à s'entrouvrir sous les chocs répétés du cri auquel s'était joint son cœur.

Il échouait.

Il serrait de toutes ses forces le pan d'une chemise.

Sa mâchoire allait se briser si jamais elle se contractait davantage.

Ses oreilles étaient assaillies par d'affreux bourdonnement qui venaient s'écraser contre la paroi soyeuse et sensible de ses tympans.

Il échouait.

Il échouait.

Le cri …

Il échouait.

Et dans un mouvement dicté par le désespoir absolu il se dégagea brutalement de l'étreinte pour se rapprocher tout aussitôt et écrasa son cri contre les lèvres sèches d'Arthur. Il se concentra sur le baiser, pour ne plus penser aux larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, pour ne pas entendre le gémissement qui montait le long de sa gorge, pour ne plus être cet être passif et lamentable qui se débat et ne cesse jamais de se débattre sans jamais se battre en retour.

Il s'écarta un bref instinct, reprit son souffle et repartit à l'assaut. Pour faire capituler Arthur, pour faire taire ces lèvres qui parlaient décidément trop et qui le blessaient aussi surement qu'une balle. Ces paroles qui sonnaient tellement vraies et qui insidieusement l'enveloppaient d'un espoir fourbe et cruel.

Il l'embrassa violemment ne tenant pas compte qu'Arthur ne lui répondait pas. Il l'enlaça à son tour et laissa courir ses mains dans les cheveux courts, sur ses épaules, son dos, s'engouffrant sous la chemise, caressant, comprimant les muscles qui s'y trouvait. Telle une vague déferlante il se dégagea pour mieux emprisonner. C'était Arthur à présent qui était prisonnier de ses bras, contre le mur.

.

Et enfin … enfin la bouche s'entrouvrit, des dents lui mordillèrent la lèvre inférieure, et le barrage rompit.

Les eaux se déchaînèrent. Une marée d'émotions afflua pour repartir et revenir submerger de plus belle.

Un autre combat s'engageait. Et il s'y précipita.

* * *

><p>Il ne l'avait pas vu venir.<p>

Il ne savait comment réagir. Son corps bouillait sous l'assaut de l'anglais. Il suffoquait et pas seulement parce que des lèvres brûlantes l'assaillaient. Son cerveau s'était fermé sous le coup de la surprise et peinait à revenir. Ses émotions avaient pris le dessus, un bloc compact issu d'années de retenu et de pulsions refoulées le poussait, le pressait à répondre.

Il ne faisait pas le poids. C'était une journée de fou aujourd'hui, les données qu'il avait s'étaient toutes ébranlées. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve, un rêve où Eames l'embrassait sans retenu, avec violence. Une violence dont il avait désespérément besoin, il avait terriblement soif.

Et quelque chose se brisa. Il avait faim aussi. De contact physique, de chaleur incandescente, de toucher qui vous brûle, qui vous consume. Et d'agression, contre son propre corps, contre le corps d'un autre, une agression dans laquelle se déverser.

Et il abandonna toute retenue avec une certaine allégresse.

Contre ces lèvres, contre l'assaut de doigts fermes et déterminés sur sa peau il donna autant qu'il reçut, il mordit, ravagea, se soumit avant de soumettre à son tour.

C'était un combat à deux, dans une lutte salvatrice et annihilatrice. Il n'y avait pas de victoire, aucune défaite. Juste une bataille contre les souvenirs qui détruisaient, contre le mal et la douleur qui vous habitaient tous les jours. Un moment pour oublier, pour succomber avant de reprendre le vrai combat.

Il participa, insatiable, proie et prédateur à la fois, il balaya les si et les drapeaux rouges qui s'amoncelèrent devant la porte de son esprit. Il laissa son instinct de conservation et ses pulsions prendre le dessus. Il laissa Eames le manipuler à sa guise, il le manipula tout autant. Et il rendit les caresses comme on rend les coups, il l'embrassa comme on blesse, avec rage, et ardeur.

Il participa, il anticipa et provoqua. Il se laissa aller, se laissa être et il aima ça, autant que cet étrange échange avec l'anglais.

Oui, il aimait ça.

.

* * *

><p>Dans un vieux chalet perdu sur la lande écossaise se tenaient deux hommes que la vie n'avait pas ménagés.<p>

Deux hommes qui se noyaient mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Deux hommes qui à travers un geste ancestral recherchaient à présent une bouffée d'oxygène salvatrice en l'autre.

Comment ?

Par des mains empoignant des cheveux, ou meurtrissant la peau sensible d'une nuque, enserrant un cou jusqu'à en couper l'arrivée d'air, caressant avec une infinie douceur une joue encore humide avant de la comprimée douloureusement. Par des doigts qui se font agresseurs puis aguicheurs, qui saisissent, attaquent, pétrissent. Par ce son guttural proche du grognement, féroce et bestial.

Deux corps aussi qui s'écrasent mutuellement, qui ne cherchent qu'à faire qu'un, à disparaitre dans l'autre, à disparaitre tout court. Ce n'est pas de l'amour ni une passion furieuse qui les habitent, juste le besoin d'être, celui de ne plus être, celui de trouver et de retrouver, de perdre, de tout perdre. Ils ont mal alors ils cherchent à se faire du mal dans cette étreinte fiévreuse et destructrice. Ils enveloppent un désespoir trop longtemps retenu, le partagent à même le corps à travers des lèvres sèches et enflammées, une langue exploratrice, des mains bagarreuses et cajoleuses, des jambes qui s'emmêlent, qui écartent, qui capturent.

Tout cela ils le partagent avec l'autre, l'enterrent en l'autre. Ils sont deux, ne font plus qu'un, pas de beauté ni de lendemain, de promesse ou de passion. Il y a survie, abnégation et perdition. Ce n'est que cela. Pour le moment.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Et lorsqu'enfin arriverait le moment de rompre cette danse endiablée, le souffle court, les jambes tremblantes, les yeux fiévreux rien ne sera plus pareil. Leur histoire ne sera jamais plus la même. Ils viendraient de franchir une nouvelle étape, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. La barrière invisible et tenue que formait leur relation psychologue/patient, camarade/ami s'effondrerait pour ne laisser qu'une place vacante qui ne demanderait qu'à être remplie à nouveau. Resterait à savoir le contenu qu'ils y mettraient demain, ce soir, lorsqu'enfin ils se sépareraient.

Mais pour le moment inutile de s'inquiéter ils en sont à des années-lumière, perdus, conquis, à la dérive vers un monde inconnu, un univers merveilleux et parfaitement hostile, salvateur et inhospitalier.

Mais qui a-t-il à y redire ?

Y a-t-il matière à juger ?

Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ? A imaginer ?

Pour les plus sceptiques :

1- Prenez le saladier de leur vie. Mettez-y culpabilité, perte, griefs, horreur et déraison.

2- Mélangez à coup de burin, d'armes à feu et d'explosion.

3- Ajoutez ensuite une pincée de trahison et de folie, une noisette d'autoagression et d'autosédition, de fuite en avant et de compulsion.

4- Pétrissez à l'aide de somnacin, de manigances et de fausses illusions.

5- Beurrez le moule de désespoir et de trahison et mettait le tout à l'ombre d'un vallon écossais sans aucun gêneur pour venir interrompre la finition.

Qu'obtenons-nous ?

Normalement rien de bon, un désastre en devenir, une explosion et un champ de neige tirant alors sur le carmin. En un mot : le néant absolu et plus rien à craindre du passé et encore moins d'un quelconque futur. Une recette pour deux personnes à l'origine, deux personnes qui n'en verront pas la fin, qui ne verront plus le soleil se coucher ou se lever selon l'heure à laquelle ils réaliseront le procédé.

Alors pourquoi est-ce différent ici ?

C'est simple.

Tellement simple que l'on n'y pense même pas.

Avez-vous jamais vu Eames et Arthur préparer un repas ensemble ? Vraiment le préparer et non ouvrir des conserves ou des plats déjà tout fait par d'autre et soigneusement congelé ?

Non ?

Vous avez une très bonne étoile alors.

Ces deux-là, ensemble, sont juste incapable de suivre correctement une recette, quelle qu'elle soit, même celle de la vie.

Alors ils la font chacun de leur côté et lorsque c'est prêt, enfin prêt, ils la présentent à l'autre en guise d'offrande, d'affection, et à la fin de passion.

Et pas d'explosion, sauf cette passion, cette déraison.

.

Vous comprenez maintenant ?

Le pourquoi du comment ?

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Oui vous avez bien lu, cette histoire est bien achevée. Je pourrais bien sûr écrire un épilogue pour ceux qui le veulent vraiment mais est-ce nécessaire ?<strong>

**J'espère que vous avez aimé et que cette fin ne vous déçoit pas trop, que je n'ai pas voulu aller trop vite ( j'avoue avoir écrit 4 fins différentes au brouillon au cours des douze derniers mois, 4 oui, avant d'opter pour celle-ci, la plus mystérieuse, la moins eau-de-rose, plus optimiste que la troisième et moins dépressive que la toute première, j'espère avoir bien choisi :-/ )**

**En tout cas je remercie ceux et celles qui m'ont suivi au cours de ces deux ans et demi et ceux et celles arrivés plus récemment et peut-être à bientôt avec une nouvelle histoire qui sait. **

**July**** : c'est sûre qu'avec une mère comme ça on commence mal dans la vie lol. N'y vois surtout pas une transposition de la mienne, j'adore la mienne et ne la changerai pour rien au monde -). J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre.**

**.**

**I know it's a little presumptuous of me to assume they could be foreign readers here reading my story but if so : you can leave review in english as well as german if you wish. Constructives criticisms are welcome too. **

**Like I said it was the last chapter and I'm not sure if there'll be an epilogue or not. I wish you are happy with my ending and maybe see you soon with an other inception's story. **


	18. Epilogue

**Et voila, après près de trois ans l'aventure s'achève ici. Un grand merci à tout le monde.**

**July : j'espère que l'épilogue sera à ton goût. **

* * *

><p>.<p>

Epilogue :

.

Il resserre instinctivement le col de son manteau pour empêcher le vent de s'y engouffrer.

La cime des hauts cyprès se balancent de gauche à droite sous l'assaut des bourrasques et le ciel au-dessus offre un étonnant dégradé de gris allant du pâle au noir féroce, seulement troublé par de l'or ruisselant lorsqu'un éclair vient le fendre en deux, bientôt suivi d'un roulement de tambour.

Il se tient là, immobile, le regard posé à ses pieds, à se demander ce qui est attendu de lui, quelle convenance suivre et surtout ce qu'il doit dire. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient l'entendre n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne sont pas vraiment là de toute façon. Juste deux stèles et du marbre gravé, des inscriptions finement ciselées.

Ce qu'ils avaient été ne reposent pas en ces lieux, il n'y a là que deux réceptacles vides.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce aussi difficile de formuler les mots qui ne trouveront nulle oreille pour les entendre ? Pourquoi faire comme ces milliers, millions de personnes qui chaque jour parlent avec leurs disparus, vont se tenir comme lui le regard au sol ou vers le ciel et discutent, se confient, protestent et tempêtent même.

Il ne sait pas.

C'est juste ainsi. Un conditionnement pavlovien. Et avoir été élevé par les prêtres n'arrange en rien.

Alors il commence. Au bout d'interminable minutes. Doucement, presque un murmure. Les mots ont du mal à se former, à s'articuler. Ils butent, se rétractent, s'expulsent sous la contrainte.

Il s'excuse pour n'être jamais venu en ce lieu, pour ne pas avoir parlé d'eux jusqu'à récemment, pour avoir gardé leur identité, leur vie secrète comme s'il en avait honte. Ce qui n'est bien sûr pas le cas, c'est même l'inverse, c'est de lui dont ils devraient avoir honte. Il n'a aucune excuse en dehors du fait qu'il n'allait alors pas très bien, ses idées n'étaient pas des plus clairs et il lui aura fallu dix ans pour faire le point.

Même à présent leur dit-il il n'est pas très à l'aise. Ça se voit, ça s'entend surtout. Il ne s'y fait que peu à peu à la lumière, les ténèbres sont longues à se dissiper. Un jour après l'autre, un pas franchi et encore dix à venir, et dix encore. Le chemin est long.

Et aujourd'hui, après Cobb, ou plutôt le nez cassé de Cobb, après Ariadne et son étonnante combinaison gifle/étreinte/remontrance tout en un, après Yusuf et son regard d'abord courroucé puis bien plus amical, après tout ça et de multiples autres parcours encore, son chemin l'avait finalement conduit ici.

Et il n'y serait sans doute jamais arrivé si ce n'est grâce à l'homme qui se tenait dans son dos, une main posée sur son épaule.

Il ne le regrette pas.

Sans se retourner il saisit les doigts de l'homme et les comprime, pour y puiser du courage, pour le remercier. Eames. Son roc. Son sauveur. Son ami. Son amant. Sa vie.

- Elysa, Allan, j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter. Quelqu'un qui m'est devenu très cher, une personne que j'aime vraiment beaucoup et qui me fais revivre, me redonne foi …

Et les mots viennent enfin, il parle, parle de cette nouvelle vie qui débute, du futur qu'il entrevoit enfin sans ténèbres, juste quelques ombres disperses, de la solitude qui a enfin déserté son cœur.

Il pleut à présent mais il n'a pas froid. C'est même le contraire, une douce chaleur envahit son corps. Car au fond de lui il sait qu'il l'a, cette absolution, et leur bénédiction.

Après de longues minutes il se penche et dépose deux roses rouges sur la pierre détrempée et sourit, mais pas ce sourire triste qu'il arborait jusqu'à peu.

Non, il s'agit de ce sourire qu'il adresse chaque matin à Eames lorsqu'il se réveille et que l'anglais est la première chose sur lequel se pose son regard, ce sourire qui signifie que tout ira bien, qu'il y croit enfin.

Il embrasse l'extrémité de ses doigts et les déposent sur la pierre froide, ses lèvres s'entrouvrent pour laisser passer une courte prière et il se redresse enfin, se retourne et se retrouve plaqué contre une poitrine musclé.

Et une fois encore il sourit.

A Eames.

A lui-même.

A la vie.

.

.

**Fin. La vraie. Celle qui veut tout dire.**


End file.
